Chances Make Champions
by PokeWhiteFan1201
Summary: "Pikachu use Volt Tackle" The determined trainer yelled across the huge battlefield. Just as the two Pokemon collided, a cloud of smoke arose showing no indication of who won the battle. Ash versus Alder. It was deemed the ultimate battle. Who won?
1. PrologueQA segment

**Authors Note: Please read this, its VERY important. I promise you the story is just after this brief chapter/segment**

* * *

**Hai there! I'm PokeWhiteFan1201 and this is my first Fan fiction. This isn't technically a chapter, nor is it really a prologue. It's basically an overview of my story so you'll know about it.**

**I would tell you the character, but that's no fun is it? No but I need to tell you the ages so you'll know so I'm forced too.**

**Ash-16**

**May-15**

**Iris-15**

**Cilan-17**

**Brock-19**

**Max-14**

**Dawn-15**

**Paul-16**

**And my two secret characters are 15 and 10 (that's how I'll present them, so remember when the first mystery character is revealed he/she is 15, and the second one is 10)**

**Now it's time for the Q's & A's segment of this chapter/prologue thingy.**

**Q1: Will there be OC's used in this fic?**

**A: Why of course :D, that's what makes every fic different from one another!**

**Q2: Will you be going off what's shown on the anime?**

**A: Well not exactly. I'm going to add my own ideas into this story. (Since it is my story duh) But things like locations (minus new locations), characters, (minus OC's) relationships, (only applied to certain characters) and Pokémon used (some characters will have new ones). But I will try to be as accurate as I can.**

**Q3: What made you want to write your own fanfic?**

**A: I've read A LOT of Advanceshipping fics (I'm an advanceshipper of course) and right now I'm reading "Pokémon: League of Ultimates" written by PichuAuraGuardian18. His fic has inspired me to write, so check out that story.**

**Q4: Will you be writing a sequel to this story?**

**A: Yep, every story should have a sequel in my opinion.**

**Q5: Are the characters and OC's going to break the 4****th**** wall?**

**A: Read my story to find out ^.^**

**Q5: Did you write these questions yourself?**

**A: Yes I did lol. This Q & A segment/chapter is very important because it should answer some questions that may have wondered in your head, and questions that you might have in the futures.**

**Q6: Are Rates, Reviews, and Criticism allowed?**

**A: OF COURSE! That's what helps make people a better writer. By having people critique their work. If you want to send in OC's feel free I'll try to use them all (Just thought I say that lol)**

**And this concludes my Q & A segment/chapter thingy. "Cyndaquil Cynda Cynda" (Well finally, took you forever) "Shut it Cyndaquil" *Flames on Cyndaquils back grows bigger* O_O gotta go BYE! *Runs off* **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 1 Final Showdown!**

**OH, almost forgot to mention, my uploading schedule should be every 2 days. The longest is 3. Due to school I can't upload every other day like I would like too. But when there isn't school I can update more, and you know stuff like that. Now since that has been said, Enjoy reading Pokémon: League Of Stars (crappy title?) and to answer, no I didn't copy PichuAuraGuardian18 title name, it just came to mind. **


	2. Chapter 1: Final Showdown!

**Authors Note: I do not not own Pokemon, Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Final Showdown

It's a bright and beautiful day in the Unova region. The sun is shining bright, there's a light breeze in the air, and not a cloud in sight. A perfect day for an intense battle, you could say. The arena was huge, there

"Ash! This is the best battle I've had in a while. I want to thank-you for it, but I think it's about time we've wrapped this battle up!" Alder, the Red and Orange haired champion said. He could be seen wearing a beige poncho, with his six poké balls around his neck, the way you would wear a necklace, White pants that look some-what torn at the bottom, with black sandals.

"I totally agree Alder! This has been one of the many battles that were tough for me, but I managed to pull through. It's time for me to win this battle!" The determined Raven hair boy said. Ash could be seen wearing his regular Unova attire. He was also wearing his half of the Terracotta ribbon that he shared with may, around his neck as a pendant.

In the stands were Ash's friend, Cilan, Iris, and her Axew cheering Ash on to his victory.

"Ash can totally win this!" An cheerful Iris said as she nearly jumped out her seat due to excitement. Iris is wearing a light yellow long sleeve shirt with pink sleeve cuffs and a pink collar, with a pink bow at her waist. Cream/White leggings with pink and white shoes. Her hair was pulled into 3 pony tails; Two of them in the front, and one long puffy one in the back.

"Iris, I wouldn't exactly be too sure about that." Cilan the green haired gym leader said. He was wearing his usual attire.

When she heard that, her mood quickly dropped from excited and cheerful, to being nervous and upset. "Why do you say that?" Iris pondered and raised an eyebrow as she said that.

"Well Iris, because Ash and Alder are down to their last Pokémon, and from the looks of it, one final blow should end the match and declare the winner. But I have my faith in Ash." He said as he kept his eyes on the match, not intending on missing anything going on down there on the field.

"Pikachu lets finish this battle up and win this!" Ash said as he twisted his cap backwards and pulled it down, so it wouldn't be blown away by what was about to occur in a few seconds.

"pika pika pika chu chu" Pikachu said determined, but also looked very tired and weak.

"Bouffalant I agree, it is time for this battle to end" Alder yelled so that his Pokémon and his opponent would be able to hear through the huge battlefield.

Ash then put on a huge smirk, and then looked at Pikachu who nodded his head, showing that he was ready for his next command.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle now!" Ash yelled loud enough so Pikachu would hear him.

Pikachu then began moving at a fast speed, and was soon encased in a cloak of yellow electricity.

"Bouffalant, use Head Charge!" Alder bellowed across the battlefield.

Bouffalant began running towards Pikachu at a high speed, becoming surrounded by a red glow. As they continued running towards each other, both Pokémon gaining momentum in their attacks.

"It all comes down to this Iris, if Pikachu can pull this off, Ash will be declared Unova's new champion." A very serious Cilan said, while also keeping his gaze on the intense battle.

"axew ax ax ew ew" Axew said while jumping in the air, showing signs that he was rooting for Ash and Pikachu.

"You sure said it Axew. Hey Ash! You can do it, we believe in you." She said standing up and leaning against the railing so that she wouldn't lose her balance. Ash just looked up at the crowd to where Cilan and Iris were sitting and just put on a huge grin.

* * *

Back in Pallet town, all of Ash's friends were in his living room watching his battle live.

Even Gary and Prof. Oak had come over to watch Ash's battle. "I can't believe Ashy boy is this close to becoming Unova's new champ" Gary said looking surprised at the TV.

Everyone except May nodded in agreement. "I already know Ash will be winning this battle so it's nothing new to me." May said while never removing her gaze from the TV. As May, Dawn, Paul, Brock, Gary, Max, Delia, and Prof. Oak watched the match; Max noticed that Ash was wearing his half of his ribbon around his neck as a pendant.

"May your _boyfriend_ is wearing his half of his ribbon as a pendant. It sure must mean a lot to him" Max snickered when he said this.

Hearing this blew a fuse inside of May.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT I OUGHTA-"before May could finish, she had been walked to the kitchen by Dawn and had been told to calm down. After a few minutes they returned, and May, who would every now and then sneak a few death glares in at Max who would just sink more into the couch every time he felt her gaze upon him.

* * *

"Alder I have to admit, this has got to be one of the most epic battles that I fought." Ash told the trainer on the other side of the field, but before Alder could even respond. Both Pokémon collided and a large cloud of dust arose from the collision. To everyone's surprise, both Pokémon were still standing each grinning at each other.

* * *

**I decided to end this chapter right here, trying to get a little cliffhanger in there. But I think I failed ultimately at that. Although I think I did pretty well with this chapter, its almost 3 pages long! That's pretty good for a first start yes? Please R&R (Read and Review) and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and whether you liked the cliffhanger I attempted to create at the end.**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon either late tonight or tomorrow. I'm on spring break so I can update every day for this weak. How convenient for both the readers and myself eh'? Anyways PokeWhiteFan1201 is outta here, she needs to start on her other chapters. See ya readers!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ash's time to shine

**Authors note: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

*Flashback*

_"__Alder I have to admit, this has got to be one of the most epic battles that I fought." Ash told the trainer on the other side of the field, but before Alder could even respond. Both Pokémon collided and a large cloud of dust arose from the collision. To everyone's surprise, both Pokémon were still standing each grinning at each other._

*Flashback ends*

Ash and Alder both looked at their Pokémon nervously but also had a small smirk across their faces. It would all come down to this. Whosever Pokémon fell first, the other would be declared the winner. Just then Bouffalant fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Bouffalant is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" the referee said as he waved his green flag on Ash's side of the field. The crowd erupted with a loud applause. It was so loud that it could be heard blocks away.

"CONGRATULATIONS ASH! YOU DID IT!" An over joyed Cilan and Iris both said at the same time, while high fiving each other.

"I can't believe it. I won, I won the battle, I can't believe I'm Unova's new champion. "Ash thought to himself.

"PIKACHU WE DID IT, WE DID IT BUDDY!" The young teen said while running towards his fainted Pokémon. Once he arrived at the side of his fainted Pokémon, he picked him up in his arms and scratched him under his chin, at which Pikachu cooed at. Alder then walked over to Ash and stuck his hand out, to which Ash accepted and they shook hands.

"Ash, I want to again thank-you for such a wonderful battle. I haven't had a battle like this is quite a while now." Ash then nodded respectfully at Alder.

"Alder, if we may, I would like to talk to you in private please?" Ash asked with a hint of concern across his face.

* * *

"ASH WON, HE WON, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WON THE BATTLE" Everyone was yelling from the living room.

"My little Ash is now a champion of the Unova region" Delia said as tears of joy began trickling down her face.

"Yep Ashy boy has made some proud accomplishments in the past, but this has got to his best one yet." Gary also commented, with a look of accomplish on his face.

* * *

"So Ash what was it you would like to talk to me about?" Alder asked showing a hint of confuse and concern in his voice.

Although Ash was spaced out, looking around at the huge office, not acknowledging that Alder has just asked him a question.

Moments later, he came back to reality and looked at Alder and said "Huuh?" Alder just chuckled at the amazed teen; he had understood that Ash may have not been inside an office that was that big.

"Ash, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Alder asked while looking out of the window, waiting on a response from Ash.

Ash hesitated to answer but finally decided too. "Alder I'm honored that I'm the new champion of Unova, but I'm afraid I can't stay here in Unova to accept challengers when I'm challenged." He responded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Alder just looked at Ash for a few moments and a small smile appeared on his face. He walked closer to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ash I think I may have a solution for your problem." Ash looked confused at Alder when he said this to him.

"I understand that you want to continue to travel to different places, and see and meet new people. So I have proposed a solution. How about when you have a challenger, I'll give you a call, and you can set a date and time and meet them here for the battle?"

A huge smile grew on Ash's face when he heard this.

"Sure! That could work for me; although I kind of doubt that a lot of trainers will reach me." Ash and Alder both began to laugh at this.

* * *

Later that day, Ash had met back up with Cilan and Iris. When they both saw Ash, but immediately congratulated Ash on his win.

"Ash hurry up the ceremony is about to begin" An annoyed Iris yelled to Ash as he frantically paced through his dressing room.

"Oh my goodness what to do, so nervous, so nervous so nervous, so ner-"Ash was cut off by Iris dragging him out of his dressing room and telling him to calm down.

Ash stood next to Cilan and Iris as the ceremony began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to the opening ceremony of the Unova leagues battle frontier." Alder said into a microphone his voice erupting throughout the audience, causing a huge applause to erupt.

* * *

"Look everyone, the ceremony is about to begin" Dawn stated as she gestured towards the TV.

May just sighed and looked at her poke watch to check the time which said 7:30 pm.

"Has anyone talked to Serenity yet?" May asked showing that she was concerned about the 15 year old girl.

Everyone nodded no and then began to wonder where she could possibly be at.

"I'll be right back; I got an important call to make." May said as she walked out of the Ketchum's house and went to a nearby park to make the important call.

*Phone Conversation*

"_Serenity where are you? If you don't hurry you're going to miss Ash's ceremony." _

"_May, I'm- on- my-way-to-Unova-out-of-breathe- team-rocket." The young teen managed to get out, due to her having lack of breathe. _

"_You're going to Unova?"_

"_Well I wanted to surprise Ash, since he hasn't seen me in quite a while."_

"_Well where are you now?"_

"_I'm in Vermillion city, but I'm also stopping by to say my greetings to everyone, then I'm going to have Staraptor fly me to Unova."_

"_Well you need to hurry before he gets on stage"_

"_May calm down, I'll get there in due time. You sound like my mother almost."_

"_Serenity if looks could kill, and you saw the look on my face, you possibly be dead now."_

"_Well May I'll see you in a few minutes"_

"_Serenity before you hang up, wouldn't it be just easier to fly the rest of the way here?"_

"_Good point May! Anyways see you when I get there bye!"_

*End of Phone conversation*

"Wow, Serenity is something else" May pondered as she began making her way back to the Ketchum's resident.

* * *

"Well if I want to save time, might as well use Staraptor then." Serenity thought aloud.

Serenity could be seen wearing a light blue shirt that complimented her eyes very well. A light blue shirt with a poke ball sign on it, red jeans with blue high tops. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, so it couldn't get in her face all the time. She was also wearing a custom made pendant of an enlarged poke ball around her neck. Serenity also has high tech goggles similar to those that pilots wear.

"Staraptor, its magic time! Show yourself!" The teen threw the enlarged poke ball into the air and after the light disappeared Staraptor appeared.

The predator Pokémon appeared before her trainer letting out a battle cry. Staraptor has brown and black colored feathers, with a red colored tip right above its face.

"Staraptor I need you to fly me to pallet town and then fly me to Unova, you think you can do that boy?" The girl looked at Staraptor hoping it would say yes. The Pokémon nodded yes and gestured for her to get on. She then got Staraptor's back and took for flight.

* * *

"May it took you long enough to make that important phone call." Max said while raising an eyebrow. Everyone then began to look at May suspiciously with their eyebrows all raised.

"Since you want to know my nosey little brother, I called Serenity to ask her where she was". May said with an annoyed tone of voice and rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

* * *

"Before we began the ceremony, we would like to take a quick 15 minute break, to allow everyone to get here. We wouldn't want anyone to miss this special even now would we?" Alder said into the microphone.

Everyone just nodded at his words and began to leave the audience.

Ash, Cilan, and Iris decided to use this time to start a little conversation amongst them.

*Conversation between the three*

"_So Ash still feeling a little nervous?_ (Cilan)

"_Not really. After what Iris said to me, I think I won't be that nervous ever again._ (Ash)

"_Iris what exactly did you say to Ash?"_ (Cilan)

"_Oh just a few_ _simple_ words, _nothing more, nothing less."_ (Iris)

"_Ash, you want to tell me in private sometime later on?"_ (Cilan)

"_Yeah- On second thought I rather keep that to myself, sorry about that Cilan."_ (Ash)

"_So Ash, when was the last time you talked to your girlfriend?"_ (Cilan and Iris)

*End of Conversation*

Ash just stood there, his face heating up from what his two traveling companions said to him. Cilan and Iris noticed his face was a dark red and began to have their share of laughs at him.

* * *

"Oh she should've already been here by now" May said nervously as she began walking back and forth through the living room.

"Oh calm down princess" Paul said showing no type of emotion in his voice, but having a small smirk on his face.

"Did you just call me prin-"Before May could finish her sentence she heard the door burst open and there stood Serenity, grinning at everyone in the room.

"MOM!" Serenity said as she ran over to Delia and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her over.

"Mom?" Everyone except for Brock, Max and May said. Brock, Max, and May then anime sweat dropped at everyone.

"Since when did he have a younger sister? An attractive younger sister at that." Paul said taking a step closer to Serenity.

Serenity just blushed and began telling the others about herself. Before she could get her words out, Paul then said "Hey, you look awfully familiar, aren't you the new Sinnoh league champion?" A questioning looked appeared on Paul's face.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Everyone except Paul and Dawn fell over anime style.

Serenity just laughed at the sight."Well if you guys want to know, yes I'm the new Sinnoh league Champ. But I told them I wanted to travel still, and that if I am challenged, I'll arrange a date and time and return to Sinnoh for the battle" She answered like she had answered that question many times in the past before.

"Well would you look at the time; I have to leave again so I can make it to Ash's ceremony. Nice meeting everyone, See ya mom, Love you!" Serenity said as she ran out the door, hoped onto Staraptor's back, and flew off.

* * *

"Now that the 15 minute break is over we can finally start back up with the ceremony" Alder said with joy in his voice. The crowd then erupted into applause. When hearing these words, Ash began to get nervous again, but then remember what Iris said to him.

*Flashback*

"Ash you shouldn't be nervous, you've done this many times before. So why start acting like a little kid again now?" An irritated Iris said. All Ash could do was get even more nervous. This made Iris very upset.

"Ash if you don't get yourself together, I'm going to do it for you. Now I don't think we want that do we?" Iris said grabbing Ash slightly by his collar, making him some-what scared.

"Ye-Yes ma'am" Ash managed to say, slightly trembling. Iris nodded at Ash and let him go and dragged him out of his dressing room.

*End Flashback*

Thinking of the flashback made Ash tremble a little but he overcame that. Just as Alder announced for Ash to come on stage, a strange figured landed in the audience, not really being noticeable, but Ash noticed.

**So, this concludes chapter 2: Ash's time to shine**

**A lot of questions and mysteries have been answered in this chapter. We even found out who one of the mystery characters was! And that was Serenity. Although I'm afraid to say that the next mystery character won't be introduced for a few chapters. I'm actually proud of myself since this chapter is 5 pages long. Getting a little bit better if you ask me. So don't forget to R&R. And once again I tried added another cliffhanger, but I think I failed ultimately again lol. Maybe I'll upload chapter 3 tonight, since I have nothing better to do, but then again, I might just sleep on it. I want to finish reading my fics I'm reading on my phone by PichuAuraGuardian18 and The Shiny Gengar. My two most favorite authors :). Anyways PokeWhiteFan1201 and my new co-author Cyndaquil are out of here. *Disappears in a puff of smoke* (Remember to R&R it helps me become a better writer and now its six pages lol)**


	4. Chapter 3: Family Reunion?

**Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"Serenity is that….you?" Ash said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"BIG BROTHER!" Serenity said running over to Ash and hugging him and knocking him down in the process.

"BIG BROTHER?" Cilan and Iris yelled as they anime sweat-dropped.

As Ash got up, he rubbed the back of his head and let out a slight chuckle and said "Umm yeah, guys this is my little sister Serenity."

"Hey guys, I'm Serenity and technically I'm not Ash's 'little' sister I'm a year younger than him. I'm 15." Serenity said as she introduced herself to Cilan and Iris.

"Ash you never told us you had a younger sister." Iris said.

"Well you guys never bothered to ask, so I kind of figured you guys weren't thinking about that." Ash said in sarcastic tone.

"So Serenity, tell us about yourself, what do you do?" Cilan and Iris asked inquisitively.

"Well if you guys want to know, I'm champion of the Sinnoh league." Serenity said sheepishly as she put on a huge grin and rubbed the back of her head.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ash, Cilan, and Iris said in unison and anime sweat-dropped at the same time.

"Well I had that coming." Serenity said as she let out a slight chuckle.

"Since when have you become the champion of the Sinnoh league?" Ash asked while looking confused.

"Since last year, we haven't talked in almost 2 years, so I kind of figured you wouldn't know." Serenity said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Ash hasn't talked to his little sister in almost 2 years? Some big brother he is." Cilan said while looking at his watch.

"We can now finally start the ceremony if the author would allow us to." Alder said with irritation in his voice.

(HEY I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO BREAK THE 4th WALL!)

"Anyways, Ash Ketchum would you please come up to the stage?" Alder asked with a smile on his face.

Ash then nodded at his friends and his younger sister and made his way to the stage.

"We would also like for Drake, Wallace, Captain, and Serenity, to make their way to the stage as well." Alder said with a small smirk appearing on his face.

"What? Alder wants me to come up on the stage? Isn't this _Ash's _ceremony? What is he doing asking for the other region champions to come onto the stage?" A curious Serenity asked herself quietly.

Drake, Wallace, Captain, and Serenity made their ways to the stage and stood around Ash looking quite clueless.

"I've called you three up here because I would like for you all to help us welcome are new Unova league Champion." Alder yelled into the microphone, and at the sound of his words the audience erupted into a loud applause.

A huge grin appeared on the four league champions faces, as they soon caught on to what was about to occur.

"Are you four ready to welcome our new champion?" Alder asked with a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

The four of them nodded and each other a huge grin suddenly appeared on their faces.

"I wonder what they're up to." Ash pondered, with slight nervousment starting to take control of him.

Cilan and Iris then caught on to what was about to happen to Ash. At first they slightly chuckled, but then felt somewhat bad for the dense teen.

"I feel bad for Ash kind of. I mean he doesn't know what's about to happen to him. He's just _that_ dense." Iris said and was sure to emphasize 'that' in the sentence.

"Well he did have that coming, since he's the new champion of Unova." Cilan added on to what Iris just said.

* * *

"Well I feel bad for Ashy boy." Gary said while shaking his head.

"Why do you feel bad for Ash?" Everyone except Gary asked with their eyebrows raised.

"You guys don't know how the new champion of a region gets welcomed in do you?" Gary asked in shock.

"Well no, the author hasn't gotten to that part yet." Max said with a sarcastic tone.

(WHY I OUGHTTA-Don't break the 4th wall again or there shall be PUNISHMENT.)

"What was that Maxy boy?" Gary asked confusedly

"No-Nothing" Max managed to say while stuttering.

"Anyways, when a new champion is welcomed in, all the champions from the other regions use 2 of their strongest pokemon along with their strongest attacks and combine them and use them on the new champion." Gary said while putting his gaze back on the TV.

"THAT'S CRAZY! WOULDN'T HE GET HURT?" Everyone practically yelled at Gary, which he then somehow flipped off the couch due to the yelling.

"Well if you want to yell at anyone yell at the author." Gary said nervously

(YOU SHALL NOW PAY FOR BREAKING THE 4th WALL ONCE AGAIN.)

"OUCH!" Gary yelled as he was suddenly knocked unconscious by May's Blaziken.

(Let's see who else breaks the wall again.)

* * *

"If you guys would, please bring out your 2 strongest Pokémon." Alder spoke to the four other trainers on stage.

The four of them nodded at Alder and followed his directions.

"Dragonite, Gengar come fourth!" Drake shouted as he threw his two poke balls into the air.

"Milotic, it's time to shine!" Wallace yelled as he also threw his poke ball into the air.

"Gastly, Gengar show yourselves!" Captain shouted with a smirk on his face, as he threw his two poke balls into the air.

"I'm sorry ash but this has to be done. Lucario, Infernape its magic time, Show yourselves!" Serenity looked sad at Ash, but then shook it off as she threw her two poke balls into the air.

The 7 Pokémon appeared onto the stage looking quite confused. Although the other four Pokémon caught on to the situation, while Lucario and Infernape still had confused looks on their faces.

"You guys know what to do right?" Alder asked the trainers to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Yeah!" The trainers said in unison.

"Dragonite use Hyper beam, Gengar use Night Shade! Drake said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump" Wallace added in looking quite nervous.

"Gastly use Night shade, Gengar use Psychic!" Captain added in, slight tremble in his voice.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere, Infernape use Overheat!" Serenity said not wanting to look at was about to happen.

The Pokémon nodded at their trainers command and began to do so. A beam of White, Purple, Blue, Red, Pink, and Brow, formed and was headed straight towards Ash.

"HAVE YOU GUYS LOST YOUR MINDS!" Ash shouted over the noise of the attacks.

Alder just smirked at Ash's response and began to think whether Ash would do what he wanted him to do, or just take the attacks full on.

"Full blast on those attacks!" The trainers commanded their Pokémon to which they agreed to and the colorful beam got bigger.

"Oh no you guys don't. If it's a challenge you want then a challenge you'll get." Ash said as he reached for his 3 poke balls.

"Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig come on out!" Ash shouted as he threw three poke balls into the air.

"Snivy" Snivy said and she put on her confident look

"Oshawott Oshawott" Oshawott said as he grabbed his shell.

"Tepig tepig" Tepig said as it blew smoke out its nose.

Snivy use Solarbeam, Oshawott use Hydro Pump, Tepig use Flamethrower." Ash commanded his three Unova starters.

The three Pokémon nodded and blasted a huge barrage of light energy, a blast of water, and scorching hot flames from their mouths.

* * *

"Well it looks like Ashy boy isn't _that_ dense after all." Gary said as he saw what Ash did.

"Why do you say that?" May asked suddenly a little irritated at Gary's comment.

"I never got to finish talking, because I got suddenly got knocked out. But Alder had the other four use their two Pokémon along with their strongest attack for a reason." Gary tried to say in a calmer tone of voice.

"Well you have the opportunity to tell us Gare bear" Paul said as he put on a smirk.

"Hahaha-No not funny-"Gary was cut off at the sound of the others laughing at Paul's response.

"AS I WAS SAYING, Alder wanted to see if Ash would either use his Pokémon to deflect the attack or take the attack head on. Seems to me Ash isn't that _dumb _take the attack head on." Gary said after finally calming down.

Suddenly May was being held back by the others. They were trying their hardest to not let her go, but suddenly lost their grip on her. She then began to lunge at Gary when she was stopped in her tracks completely.

"Blaze Blaze ken Blaziken" The blaze Pokémon told her trainer as it was dangling her from the ground by one of its claw.

"BLAZIKEN LET ME DOWN" May demanded her Pokémon.

"Blaziken" Blaziken said as it nodded its head 'no'.

Gary got up and quickly moved to the other side of the room, getting away from May as quickly as he could.

"Ash isn't as dense as I thought he would be in this type of situation." Alder thought to himself as he looked at Ash with amazement.

The powerful attacks then collided and as they collided, a huge cloud of smoke arose from them.

* * *

"Man what is up with these guys? Serenity is going to pay for this." Ash said to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement with his trainer.

After the attacks finally stopped, each of the Pokémon had been recalled by their trainers, and the four champions from the other regions left the stage. Alder then made his way over to Ash.

"Ash, I know what you're thinking. Your thinking we tried to kill you; we weren't." Alder said in a calm voice.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL IT!" Ash practically yelled out of anger, but eventually calmed down.

"It was simply a test." Alder said in a soothing tone.

"A test for what?" Ash said looking confused.

"Well when a new champion is being welcomed in, we have four other champions from the other regions use their two strongest Pokémon along with their strongest attack and have them attack the trainer, to see whether they are 'smart' enough to use their own Pokémon to deflect the attack or just take it full on." Alder explained to the confused teen.

"I'm not _that_ dumb." Ash said feeling quite proud of himself.

"But you're dumb, but not _that_ dumb?" Iris said as she face-palmed herself.

"Ash, I'm honored to announce you as the new Unova league champion." Alder said happily as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

The crowd once again erupted into a very loud applause that lasted for a few minutes.

* * *

"I can't believe our best friend is the Unova league champion." May and Dawn said in unison as tears of happiness began trickling down their faces.

"Oh you guys are such girls." Paul, Gary, and Brock said at the same time.

"Ummm…I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." May said while raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Big brother, I'm sorry for what I had to do up there on the stage. Please don't be mad at me." Serenity said to Ash and she made her puppy dog eyes, and poked out her bottom lip.

"Serenity it's not that big of a deal, I didn't get hurt, so you lucked out this time." Ash said while trying not to give in to the puppy dog look.

"Ash, I honestly think someone should slap you in the back of the head." Serenity said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Serenity don't you da-OUCH!" Ash yelled as he fell face first to the concrete while holding the back of his head.

"Come on guys we need to run like NOW!" Serenity said while grabbing both Cilan and Iris and running off into the woods.

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on her." Ash mumbled angrily as he got up off the ground.

"What-was-that-all-about?" Iris managed to get out, but still out of breathe.

"Well I'll tell you I-hold on guys let me take this call, I'll be right back." Serenity told her two tired friends as she walked a short distance to where her conversation couldn't be heard.

*Phone conversation*  
_"Hey serenity, I see you made it to the ceremony." (May)_

"_Yeah I got there just in time too." (Serenity)_

"_Hey you think we should maybe throw Ash a little party?" (May)_

"_Sure that sounds like fun, but wouldn't that mean we would have to just leave Ash and fly back to Pallet town?" (Serenity)_

"_Who is we?" (May)_

"_Me, Cilan, and Iris" (Serenity)_

"_Oh I heard about them, Ash has told me so much about them. Sure they can come."_

"_Well that's great, now if we could find a Pokémon center, I could get another one of my flying types. We got to move quickly too." (Serenity)_

"_From the way you sound, you sound terrified. What did you do this time Serenity?" (May)_

"_Slap Ash in the back of the head, and he fell face first into the ground. It was only because I needed to stall him." (Serenity)_

"_Well I advise you to find a Pokémon center and quick. Just call me when you get ready to leave again." (May)_

"_Ok May talk to you later." (Serenity)_

"_See ya." (May)_

*End Phone conversation*

Serenity began to run back towards the group. When she finally saw them she told them the good news.

"GUYS! We need to hurry and find a Pokémon center. Anyone know where the nearest one is?" Serenity said impatiently.

"Umm it's that way. Do you want us to take you there? Is something wrong?" Iris and Cilan asked both looking at Serenity confusedly.

"Yeah we need to go now, I'll explain to you guys on the way." Serenity quickly said.

Serenity, Cilan, and Iris began their short walk to the nearest Pokémon center. A few minutes they arrived at their destination.

**So this concludes chapter 3: Family Reunion? I hope you guys enjoyed and I must be getting better at this because this chapter is 8 pages long :D I'm so proud of myself. Oh I also apologize for not uploading the chapters the day I promised I was very tired that day. So we got past the Awards ceremony part of the story. I've got to admit, that was sooo boring writing that out lol. But now that I've already written that, we can move further into the story, and the more exciting stuff can start :D Oh I'm so sorry for the long Authors note thingy. **


	5. Chapter 4: Flight Home

**Authors Note: I do not own Pokemon, just mah OC's. So sorry for the late update, school has started back up -_- and my updating schedule isn't going as plan. So this chapter will have 2 parts, just letting you know before hand. Author note is finally over, nao read and enjoy.**

* * *

Serenity, Cilan, and Iris finally arrived at their destination; the Pokémon Center.

"Serenity-Can-You-Tell-Us-Why-We-Were-Running?" Cilan said while panting.

"Oh that run wasn't that bad" Serenity said as she sat down on the couch.

"IT WASN'T THAT BAD? WE RAN THROUGH THE FOREST NON-STOP! THAT'S NOT BAD?" Iris yelled and also drawing slight attention to herself.

"Oh quit being such a baby, and stop yelling before we get put out." Serenity said slightly irritated at the outburst Iris just had.

"Could you explain to us why we are here then? Maybe that would clear things up a bit." Iris said as she rubbed Axew.

"Well I got a call from May-"Serenity began before she was interrupted by CIlan and Iris.

"May as in Top Coordinator May, or May Princess of Hoenn?" Cilan and Iris asked with stars in their eyes.

"Umm she's the same person, she's a top coordinator, and she's also known as Princess of Hoenn. Now if I could finish, I got a call from her saying that she we should throw Ash a party back in Pallet town, so I told her that sounded like fun. It's a good thing I hit Ash in the back of his head, and dragged you two out here." Serenity explained to Cilan and Iris who still had Stars in their eyes.

"But isn't Pallet town all the way in Kanto? How are we going to get all the way to Kanto? That would take forever if we walked there." Cilan said with a gloomy facial expression.

"I've solved the problem already, I have some flying types, and we are going to fly to Kanto. Did you actually think I was going to walk all the way back to Kanto?" Serenity said as she went over to the Video phone that also had a poke transfer machine attached.

"Would you guys hold on a few minutes while I send back my other Pokémon in exchange for my other two flying types?" Serenity asked Cilan and Iris who both nodded in agreement.

* * *

"May what did she say?" Everyone asked May in an eager tone of voice.

"She said she that sounded like a good idea, and that her, Cilan, and Iris will be flying over hear soon. So we better start preparing soon, knowing Ash he'll recover from that blow sooner or later." May told everyone while checking the time on her watch.

"What blow?" Delia asked with worry in her voice.

"Cilan as in Striaton city gym leader Cilan? Oh I heard about Iris." Brock, Gary, and Max said in unison with their index fingers in the air.

"What do we need to do for the party?" Dawn and Paul said ironically at the same time.

"Well Serenity told me she hit Ash in the back of his head and he fell face first into the ground, to answer your question Ms. Ketchum. Yes the Cilan from Striaton city you three. And where going to need food, decorations, and maybe a some gifts." May answered each question as it was asked.

"Well start talking Princess." Paul said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Paul you're pushing it. But anyway, Brock, Max, and Gary you three will go shopping for the food. While Paul you go shopping for the decorations. Me and Dawn will go shopping for the gifts." May said.

"You picked the best for the food shopping." Brock, Max, and Gary said as they headed out the door.

"Why'd I even bother trying to help?" Paul said sadly to himself, as he also headed out the door.

"Dawn we should be leaving too I guess." May said to Dawn who nodded in response.

Everyone then began to follow May's orders. Brock, Max, and Gary where heading to pick up some food from the market. Paul went to the Pokemart to pick up the decorations. While May and Dawn, headed to mall to pick out Ash some gifts.

* * *

"Thanks for sending over the Pokémon." Serenity said as she waved at the Prof.

"Not a problem Serenity." said while he was waving and he then ended the call.

"I hope you guys have enough food, and water to last you two chapters-days." Serenity said with a mischievous grin.

(I'll pretend like I didn't hear that Serenity.)

"Yeah we have enough to last two days." CIlan and Serenity said coolly.

"Well off we go then!" Serenity said as she threw a fist into the air.

Serenity, Cilan, and Iris left the Pokémon center, and made their way to a forest clearing. Cilan and Iris just stood there patiently waiting for Serenity to release her flying types so they could make their way to Pallet town.

"Are you guys ready to see my other two flying types?" Serenity said with a huge grin on her face. Cilan and Iris just nodded at the excited girl.

"Staraptor, Flygon, Pidgeot, its magic time, show yourselves!" Serenity shouted as she threw her three poke balls into the air. The three Pokémon stood proudly in front of their trainer respectively each letting out a might battle cry.

Cilan and Iris pulled out their pokedexs and scanned the three bird Pokémon.

"_Staraptor, the predator Pokémon, It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb."_

"_Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."_

"_Pidgeot, the bird Pokémon. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees."_

"Wow those Pokémon are so cute." Iris squealed as she began to rub each one, which gave off a slight chirp and a small roar, Serenity and Cilan fell over anime-style.

"So I'll let these guys choose which one of you can ride them." Serenity said as she stood proudly next to Staraptor.

Flygon and Pidgeot looked at each other and gave a small smirk and nodded and then walked over to their passengers. Flygon chose Iris, and Pidgeot chose Cilan.

"So are you guys ready now? I got a bad feeling that Ash is somewhere in this forest." Serenity said as she began to look around, Cilan and Iris nodded.

"Well let me go make this last phone call and then we can leave. Oh, you might want to put these on." Serenity said as she tossed Cilan and Iris a pair of High tech pilot goggles.

Serenity walked off quite a far distance to return the phone call to May. She was starting to dial her number when she heard Ash in the distance mumbling "I know they're around here somewhere, I heard them talking." Serenity took off back towards Cilan and Iris.

"..Mumble" Serenity said with a dramatic pause after every word she said due to her being out of breath.

"You saw Ash?" Cilan asked looking confused.

"No I heard him talking. HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Serenity yelled at the two who jumped due to the loudness of her voice.

* * *

"Oh Pikachu wait until I get my hands on those three." Ash told his electric mouse Pokémon.

Pi pi pi chu chu Pikachu chuchupi. Pikachu told Ash while pointing in a direction and signaling Ash to follow him.

Ash then followed Ash to nearby bushes, and to his surprise he saw Serenity, Cilan, and Iris in a clearing along with a Staraptor, Flygon, and a Pidgeot.

"Pikachu there they are, you want to surprise them?" Ash asked Pikachu while looking around through the clearing.

"You guys heard that?" Serenity asked as she looked around the forest.

"Hear what?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I thought I heard Pikachu. Maybe I'm hearing things. Guys we should seriously go now, because I know I heard Ash's voice back in the distance, I know my own brother's voice." Serenity said taking a glance around the clearing.

Cilan and Iris put on their goggles. Cilan has green goggles that complimented his hair very well, while Iris has purple goggles that complimented her hair very well. Serenity took another glance at the clearing before hearing a low coo.

"Pidgeot, use a high power gust over there at the bushes for me." Serenity told her Pokémon who obeyed her trainers command. Pidgeot sent powerful winds towards the bush.

"GUYS GET ON FLYGON'S AND PIDGEOT'S BACK NOW." Serenity yelled at the two, who were frightened by her uproar and got on the Pokémon's back now.

"Staraptor, Flygon, Pidgeot, take to the sky!" Serenity commanded her three Pokémon, who nodded and began to fly higher into the sky.

"Oh no they don't, Braviary come one out!" Ash after recovering from that surprise gust attack. He threw a poke ball into the air and revealed a Unova local Pokémon, which let out a battle cry.

"Braviary we're going to follow those three and see what they're up to ok?" Ash told his Pokémon in a calm voice, who understood the situation and allowed Ash to get onto his back. They began took off after them.

* * *

"Dawn what do you think we should buy Ash?" May asked the blue haired coordinator.

"Hmm, maybe a new outfit for starters." Dawn said as she let out a slight chuckle.

"That means….SHOPPING TIME!" Both coordinators said as they squealed and started running towards to the mall.

"How about we buy him a Pokémon egg too? Seems like a nice surprise am I right?" May suggested to Dawn who smiled and nodded in return.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I'm sure Ash would love a Pokémon egg. Hey May could I ask you a few things?" Dawn said turning and looking at the brown haired coordinator.

"Ask away _Dee Dee" _May said as she let out a snicker.

"Oh whatever May, but anyway, do you maybe have a thing for Ash?" Dawn said with a mischievous grin across her face.

"WHAT! No Ash is my bestfriend, and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." May said as she started to form a dark red blush across her face.

"Then why are you blushing? Why is it that whenever someone says something bad about him, you want to beat the crap out of them?" Dawn said asking question after question. May got really quiet and then let out a loud outburst.

"OK I DO LIKE ASH, there I said it. Are you happy now?" May said with a hint of irritation in your voice.

"Well, do you think he feels the same way?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, ever since Ash and I departed our ways, I haven't talked to him. The only time I actually talked to him, was when I was in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup." May explained.

"Well you're a beautiful girl in my opinion, Ash would be lucky to have someone like you May. But he's just too dense to even realize that." Dawn said letting out a slight chuckle.

"Aw, thanks _Dee Dee_." May said as she started to laugh. Dawn just sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So how you guys like flying?" Serenity shouted to Cilan and Iris so they would be able to hear her over the wind.

"Oh it's amazing up here, the view is so beautiful." Iris said with a huge grin across her face.

"You guys want to pick up the speed? If so we just might be able to make it to Pallet by late tomorrow." Serenity asked while patting Staraptor on the head.

"Sure?" Cilan and Iris said uneasily.

"Staraptor, Pidgeot, use Agility. Flygon keep up the pace by using Aerial Ace." Serenity said over the loud wind.

"Starrrr" Staraptor fiercely cried out before using agility and quickly picking up its speed.

"Pidgeottt" Pidgeot chirped before using agility and keeping up with Staraptor.

"Flygon gon gon" Flygon shouted before using Aerial Ace to keep up with the speeding bird types.

"Wooooooah" Iris said as she held onto Flygon tighter

"WAIT SLOW DOWN!" Cilan tried to say but Pidgeot kept speeding up.

"Oh quit acting like babies." Serenity said looking at the beautiful scenery.

* * *

"So there going to Pallet town huh Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu pika pi pi chu pikaka chuchupi" Pikachu said while looking at Ash.

"Well let's see what they're up to. We have to keep a distance though buddy, so they won't notice us." Ash told the small mouse.

"Braviary use Aerial Ace to increase your speed!" Ash told the bird Pokémon, who nodded in response and took off after the three ahead of him.

* * *

"So Max, you've started your journey huh?" Brock asked the twelve year old boy.

"Yeah I already got all the gym badges from Johto too, want to see?" Max said as he pulled out his trainer case and showed the two older males who praised him.

"Wow Maxy boy, that's pretty good for a kid your age." Gary said as he continued walking.

"Thanks." Max told the brown haired boy.

"I wonder how everything is going over there with Paul." Brock thought aloud.

**So I decided to end this chapter write here, I thought it would be pretty good, and this chapter is once again 6 pages long with over 2,000 words :D I'm so proud of myself. I would like to thank (not in order) : The Shiny Gengar, PichuAuraGuardian18, Itssupereffective, and Trentavious Phoenix for reviewing me, and helping me :D Big ups to those epic authors. R&R folks.**

**PokeWhiteFan1201 and her trusty Cyndaquil are out. "Cyndaquil!"**

***Poof* **


	6. Chapter 5: Paaarty Time!

**Authors Note: I am sooo sorry for taking forever to update. School has just been making me sleepy, so I take naps when I get home lol. But I guess the length of this chapter makes up for it? Eh' anyways I don't own Pokemon, just owning my OC (: Don't forget to R&R folks**_  
_

* * *

_"So Max, you've started your journey huh?" Brock asked the twelve year old boy._

_"Yeah I already got all the gym badges from Johto too, want to see?" Max said as he pulled out his trainer case and showed the two older males who praised him._

_"Wow Maxy boy, that's pretty good for a kid your age." Gary said as he continued walking._

_"Thanks." Max told the brown haired boy._

_"I wonder how everything is going over there with Paul." Brock thought aloud._

As Brock, Max, and Gary make their way to the Pallet Town supermarket, they were chatting among themselves.

"Yeah I wonder how Paul is doing; he did have to walk by himself, to get the decorations. I hope he's alright." Gary said while looking down at Max.

"Oh I'm sure Paul is fine, he has his Pokémon, so I'm sure he's safe and sound." Max pointed out.

"Yeah, you got a point." Gary said.

* * *

"Man this sucks, doesn't it Electivire?" Paul asked at the thunderbolt Pokémon who nodded in agreement. Paul was walking down the street when he heard the sound of flapping in the distance. He didn't really pay it any attention and he decided to just shrug it off.

"Hey you guys I can see Pallet town in the distance." Serenity said with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Well finally, I'd like to be back on the ground." Iris commented.

"Can we please just hang out up here for a while I'd like to- Hey there's Paul." Serenity said as she began a new sentence, as she noticed the purple hair teen.

"Look Pikachu, we're not too far from Pallet Town. Let's catch up to them. Braviary you know what to do." Ash told Pikachu and Braviary who both responded with a nod of their head.

"Hey guys watch this!" Serenity exclaimed. She whispered "Staraptor lets do Flight Combo 5 Kay?" into its ear, and he nodded in response.

Staraptor then began using agility and began to fly upwards really high and started to spin around at high speeds.

"What is she doing?" Cilan asked Iris who shrugged her shoulders.

"Speed is 150 miles per second." Serenity high-tech pilot goggles showed on the screen and also read aloud.

"Almost there Staraptor, keep it up boy." Serenity said hanging onto Staraptor's back as if her life were in danger (Which it is).

"Ugh, I wonder what that noise is. It seems to be awfully loud." Paul thought to himself. Paul again tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't allow him to. So he decided to follow the noise.

* * *

"So Dawn I was thinking of making Ash look casual, but with a hint of trainer too. I mean he is 16 he does have to look his age." May suggested to Dawn.

"Why don't I allow Ash's future girlfriend to pick out an outfit for him?" Dawn let out with a snicker and grin.

May just sighed and rolled her eyes at Dawn who suddenly burst out into laughter. The two teenage girls finally arrived in the mall, and when to their destinations. Brock, Max and Gary had also arrived at the Pallet Town market, and picked up various food items.

* * *

"Well Electivire, I see someone on a Flygon, and someone on a Pidgey. I wonder what that Staraptor is up to though." Paul told his electric Pokémon who didn't pay him any attention.

"CILAN! IRIS! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE!" Ash practically screamed at the two as he began to approach them.

"Oh no, here comes Ash while Serenity is doing whatever she's doing way up there." Iris said while beginning to panic.

"Speed is now 250 miles per second." The goggles read and showed her new speed on the screen.

"Staraptor you still remember how to do this right?" Serenity asked the Pokémon to make sure. Staraptor gave a happy chirp. Serenity smiled and said "Then let's do this."

* * *

"So May have you found an outfit yet?" Dawn asked while taking a bite out of her pretzel.

"Well I found a red long sleeve shirt, a white undershirt, red and white fingerless gloves, white high top sneakers, a pair of black jeans, a small chain, and hoodie similar to the one he wore through Sinnoh. I kind of figured he doesn't really need a hat." May said to Dawn who let responded with a huge grin.

"Um, Dawn why are you smiling at me like that?" May asked as she cocked her head the blue haired coordinator.

"Well I think it's nice that Ash's future girlfriend is buying him clothes and stuff." Dawn said while taking a sip of her pop.

"Dawn you're really starting to push my buttons." May said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going to pay for the clothes, and go pick Ash out a Pokémon egg. Whatever you do, DO NOT LEAVE." With May saying that she ran off the pay for the clothes.

"Well time to go Piplup." Dawn told her penguin Pokémon.

* * *

"Staraptor Fly down, okay boy?" Serenity told the flying type who suddenly began to fly down towards the earth. Serenity let go of Staraptor as he began diving towards the ground. With her doing so, Staraptor flew back up.

"WHAT?" Ash, Cilan, and Iris all yelled. "SHE HAS LITERALLY LOST HER MIND!" Ash continued yelling.

Serenity began to spin and do flips in the air as she began to free-fall to the ground. Staraptor just waited patiently for its trainers command.

"I've got to save her, Pidgey use-"Ash was cut off before he saw Staraptor fly back down towards its trainer. Apparently she had given him the signal to catch her.

Ash, Cilan and Iris just watched in Awe. What was Serenity doing? What was she planning on doing?

"Staraptor NOW!" Serenity shouted as the predator Pokémon flew under her quickly while spinning while also catching her and flew back over to Cilan and Iris. She was surprised to see who was with them.

"A-Ash, how have you been?" Serenity said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, I 've been pretty good, getting hit in the back of the head and falling face first into the ground, and getting hit by gust. How have you been?" Ash said sarcastically

"I've been pretty good the past few days. Just flying around with my new friends Cilan and Iris." Serenity said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Ash mentally face palmed himself for even trying to be sarcastic around his sister. Sometimes she wouldn't catch onto when Ash would be sarcastic, and she would answer his question, when it wasn't meant to be answered.

"Well you guys should go ahead and land down there with Paul; I'll be down in a few minutes." Serenity said as she began to fly away from the three. They just shrugged, and began to fly towards the ground.

* * *

"Hey Paul long time no see eh'? Ash walked up to Paul and gave him a friendly gesture.

"Yeah it has been a while Ash. Congrats on being the Unova league champion." Paul said as he pushed Ash playfully. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Hey Ash, you should show me around Pallet town." Paul said while grabbing Ash and running in the other direction. "I'll stall Ash as long as I can. It probably won't be for long though." Paul mouthed to Serenity as she finally landed next to Cilan and Iris. Serenity took notice of this and walked away and made a call to May.

_*Phone Conversation*_

_"Hey May"_

_"Hey Serenity, how are you?"_

_"Oh I'm good, how about you?"_

_"I'm great. How long do you guys think it'll take before you arrive in Pallet?"_

_"We just got here not too long ago. Uh, May I got some bad news."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I wasn't aware, but I guess Ash followed us here, so Paul said he was going to stall him for a while for us."_

_"I won't even bother to ask how you didn't notice him, but alright. Where are you now?"_

_"Hmm we're close to the store Paul was headed to. Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the mall with Dawn. Since Paul is stalling Ash, I'm going to need you and Cilan and Iris to pick up the decorations for me. Is that ok?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

_"Meet me back at Ash's house around 5-6pm alright."_

_"Yes mother."_

The call then ended. Serenity checked the time, and her pokwatch read 4:25pm. "Well we should head to the store now, so we can meet up with May and Dawn." She thought to herself. The teen then ran back to where her friends were.

"Come on guys, May wants us to get decorations for the party, since Paul had to stall Ash for us." Serenity explained to Cilan and Iris who nodded in agreement. They began to make the small walk to the party store.

* * *

"Where could Dawn be?" May thought aloud. She had been looking for the blue haired girl. She had told her not to leave, but it seems like she has done so anyways. May continued to look around the mall.

"Blaziken come on out." May shouted as she threw her poke ball into the air. It revealed her starter Pokémon, which was red and orange, and its wrist were known to start fire once in a battle stance. May looked at her starter Pokémon. "Blaziken can you help me find Dawn?" May asked the blaze Pokémon, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So Ash where are we going first?" Paul asked.

"Uh haven't you been here long enough to know your way around town?" Ash asked while looking puzzled.

"Well I'd thought we could maybe have some um guy time?" Paul said while changing his gaze to a nearby park. "Come on Ash follow me." Paul grabbed Ash's arm and nearly ripped it out its socket, as he dragged the Pallet town native to the park.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Paul, May, and Dawn so long. They should've been back by now." Brock said while looking at his watch and pacing around the room.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be back pretty soon. Besides you know how Paul is, he might've stopped at a nearby park for training. As for May and Dawn, they're probably still at the mall." Gary commented in.

"Yeah knowing my sister, she'll be gone for quite a while now." Max said with a sigh.

"I guess you guys are right." Brock said as he sat on the couch.

* * *

May still searched through the mall and couldn't find any traces of Dawn. So May decided to look for Blaziken when she saw her blaze Pokémon running towards her with a look of horror written across its face.

"Did you find Dawn Blaziken?" May asked with a curious look on her face.

"Blaze Blaze Blaze Ken Blaziken" Blaziken exclaimed.

"We should be able to save her, if we go now. Blaziken take me to where you last saw Dawn." May told her blaze Pokémon who nodded in agreement, and motioned for her to follow.

May and Blaziken were running through a small forest. Once they were getting closer to where Dawn was found, Blaziken motioned for May to be quiet and to duck down.

"Hey I think I see Dawn…..and Team Rocket?" May whispered confusedly to Blaziken who just nodded in response. Blaziken signaled May to be quiet and for her to listen to what Team Rocket members were conversing about.

_*Team Rocket conversation*_

_"So what are we going to do with the twoips friend?" (Meowth)_

_"Should we take her to the boss?" (James)_

_"No, we're going to keep her, and use her to draw the twerps to us." (Jessie)_

_"But I think we should take her to the boss. If we do that, we can lure them to the bass capture them, and then steal their Pokémon and dispose of them." (James)_

_"Hmm…James that sounds like a good idea. Meowth go prepare the balloon, while James you go stand guard over the twerp." (Jessie)_

_"Yes Jessie" (Meowth)_

_"This will be a breeze." (James)_

_"Hey James!" (Meowth)_

_"What is it Meowth?" (James)_

_"Do you feel like you're being…watched?" (Meowth)_

_"Hmm…Now that I actually think about it, I do feel like we're being watched." (James)_

_"Well we should be leaving now, the balloon is ready. James load the twoip into the basket, while I go tell Jessie we can leave." (Meowth)_

_"Ok." (James)_

_"Jessie we can make our departure now." (Meowth)_

_"Well finally you two idiots did something right for once." (Jessie)_

May and Blaziken listened in to the three conversations. Then May suddenly had an idea.

"Blaziken, I'm going to need your help in order to save Dawn." May said while keeping her gaze on Tem Rocket.

"Blaze Blaze Blaziken?" Blaziken asked confusingly.

"I probably don't have a clue to what you just said, but just follow my lead." May explained to the blaze Pokémon who just raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

Jessie, James, and Meowth had soon loaded their supplies, along with Dawn onto the hot air balloon. Meowth pulled the string, and lit the fire and the balloon started to rise from the ground. Soon they were a few feet in the air.

"Well it's time to shine Blaziken." May said as she and Blaziken jumped out of the bushes. Both of them took a quick glance at each other and nodded.

"Team Rocket let Dawn go this instance or else." May shouted.

"Or else what twoip?" Meowth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This! Blaziken use Flamethrower!" May shouted and pointed at the hot air balloon.

Blaziken then spit out a huge orange flames right at the balloon, and the flames hit its mark! May had one problem however….

"Good Job Blaziken!" May congratulated her Blaze Pokémon. While May was congratulating her Pokémon, she heard a loud scream that sounded like it came from Dawn.

"Uhh Blaziken? I think we forgot one thing to worry about." May said as she had a frightened look across her face.

"Blaziken?"

"WE FORGOT THAT IF WE BLOW UP THE BALLOON DAWN WILL FALL AND INJURE HERSELF." May screamed as she began running towards the Balloon. Blaziken just facepalmed at its trainer, and began to make a quick dash to chase after her.

May finally arrived to where Dawn had landed. Unfortunately, Dawn was found unconscious with slight bruises. She would feel better after she had a nights rest.

"Oh great. Now I have to drag Dawn back to the Pokémon center." May said as she sighed and looked at the blunette.

Little did May know was that she was being watched by a certain male in the bushes far in the distance.

* * *

"It sure is taking May and Dawn a pretty long time." Serenity said as she walked back and forth her living room while looking at her watch.

"Serenity calm down, I'm sure they're on their way now." Brock said as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Brock is right, maybe they got lost in the….mall?" Max added.

Serenity just looked at the two boys for a minute, and a small smile appeared on her face as she calmed down.

* * *

"Ash, Pallet town is umm… a pretty nice place. Maybe I should consider moving here." Paul said as he let out a snicker.

"That's your decision Paul; I can't make you move here." Ash said calmly.

"So you wouldn't mind if me, you, May, and Dawn all lived in the same house?" Paul said with a mischievous smile.

"W-what? Why would we d-d-do that?" Ash said as a small blush began to appear on his face.

"Well we would be all couples why of course. I mean come on Ash, we're sixteen, we should be thinking about finding girlfriends." Paul said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh….I do-do-don't see M-m-m-may like that." Ash stuttered.

"Then why are you blushing?" Paul asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just hot." Ash said as he tried to ignore Paul.

"Oh c'mon Ash, I know you like Ash, just admit it. I promise I won't tell anybody." Paul said.

"I DON'T LIKE MAY!" Ash exclaimed.

"Whatever you say. But let's head back its getting kind of late." Paul said as he gestured for Ash to follow, which he did.

"Fine Paul. I do like May…. In fact, I think I may…..love her." Ash said as he pulled his cap down over his face.

"Well that wasn't so hard to say was it?" Paul asked.

"Indeed it was. So who do you have a thing for?" Ash asked while he started walking a little faster.

"Would you hold on a quick second?" Paul said as he dashed away from the confused trainer.

Paul ran behind a tree that was a few feet away from Ash. He then proceeded to call May.

_*Phone Conversation*_

_"Hey May"_

_"Hey Paul"_

_"So where are you at?"_

_"Oh I'm just dragging Dawn to the Pokémon Center. How's everything with Ash?"_

_"Fine I guess- Wait did you just say you're dragging Dawn to the Pokémon center?_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"What in arceus- I don't even want to know right now. I hope they have the party set up because Ash and I are headed back that way."_

_"Oh yeah, I talked to Brock earlier, and they have everything set up. Thanks for stalling Ash."_

_"Not a problem princess."_

_"Whatever."_

_"How long will you two be at the Pokémon Center?"_

_"Probably a night or two depends on how long it takes for her to wake up actually."_

_"Well are you coming to the party?"_

_"Of course I am."_

_"What about Dawn?"_

_"I'll just come back for her after it's over."_

_"Well I guess that'll work."_

_"Indeed it will."_

_"Well I got to go, I'm about to drag this heavy girl into the Pokémon center."_

_"Alright."_

With those words said, Paul ended the call. He then made his way back to Ash. Who to his surprise was still standing there.

"Ready to go now?" Ash asked while kicking a small pebble.

"Yeah sure. Race you back to your house." Paul said with a smirk as he took off towards Ash's house.

"WAIT UP PAUL!" Ash frantically yelled as he took after the trainer.

* * *

"Well you guys they should be arriving pretty soon. I wonder when May and Dawn will be here." Brock said to no one in particular.

"Hopefully they should be here-"Max was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it you guys." Serenity said cheerfully as she walked over to the door.

"Hey Serenity." May greeted the brunette.

"Well it took you forever. Hey where's Dawn?" Serenity asked curiously as she motioned for May to come inside who followed.

"Well Dawn is at the Pokémon center resting. She's ok, but Nurse Joy wants to keep her there overnight. So she said she'll be here in the morning." May said.

"What happened to her?" Brock asked curiously.

"She got into an accident with Team Rocket. I saved her but didn't think it true and she fell after I had Blaziken attack their balloon. I feel bad, but Dawn told me not to." May said with a sad smile.

"May you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault so don't feel bad." Brock said comfortably.

May just smiled at the older Pokémon breeder. He always knew how to make someone feel better.

"So I see you guys got the party decorations and everything set up." May took note of her surrounding in the house and smiled.

"Yeah, we know how much this meant for you to throw Ash a party." Max said with a snicker.

"Max don't tempt me." May said with a growl.

"HEY YOU GUYS PAUL JUST TEXTED ME AND SAID HE'S ABOUT TO COME TO THE DOOR." May exclaimed.

"Ok you guys everyone turn the lights off and scatter!" Gary and Max yelled.

May first put the gifts she bought on the table and then like everyone else scattered in the house. May hid in the hall closet, and ironically found Gary there. Brock hid behind the couch, and to surprise many he wasn't visible. Max hid in the linen closet, luckily him being so small, he had no trouble whatsoever to get inside.

* * *

"Phew Paul….next time….don't….run so fast…" Ash said as he panted heavily.

"Is the champion of Unova complaining? And besides I got to pee." Paul said as he let out a sigh. "Just come on already." Paul then walked over to the door and began to open it.

"Here they come." May whispered to Gary.

"Shhhh." Gary whispered as he put his finger over his mouth.

The doorknob jingled for a few minutes before it finally opened. Ash and Paul walked into the house. Paul then stood over by the lights and grinned at ash, which then confused him.

"Alright Ash here you go." Paul said as he flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE ASH!" Everyone screamed as they jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Wh-what? You guys did this for me?" Ash stammered as he grinned at everyone in the room.

"It was May's idea." Max said proudly as he pointed at his sister. "Don't worry May you deserve the credit, and for once I'm being a nice little brother." Max mouthed to his sister who thumbs him up in response.

"May you did this for me?" Ash said as he slowly made his way towards May.

"Yeah Ash. I kind of figured you deserved it." May said as she could feel a blush appear on her face.

"So let's get this party started." Brock said happily.

Everyone enjoined themselves at the party. The teens played games, talked about battle strategies, ate food, and told stories about their travels while they were away from each other.

"Hey May, where's Dawn?" Ash asked curiously.

"Umm she's at the Pokémon Center; she had a little "incident" so she needs to stay there over night. She said she'll be here tomorrow morning." May explained.

"Oh ok." Ash said plainly.

"So Ash aren't you going to open your gifts?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

Ash and his friends made their way to the table where all the gifts were at. Ash gazed in awe at all the bags that were in front of his eyes, along with the egg case. Ash decided to open the bag with silver sparkles on it. Inside it said from "Gary", and to Ash's surprise, it was a custom made poke ball. It was the premier ball (not to be used but for collection.).

"Wow this is so cool. Thanks Gary." Ash said to his lifetime friend. Gary just nodded and smiled in return.

Ash decided next to open a big red bag with little Pikachu's on it. The tag said "May" which made Ash blush. He then removed what was inside the bag, and inside was a red long sleeve shirt, a white undershirt, red and white fingerless gloves, white high top sneakers, a pair of black jeans, a small chain, and hoodie.

"May you picked this out for me?" Ash said with a small smile along with a small blush on his face.

"Uh…. Yeah I did Ash." May told the raven haired trainer.

Ash suddenly embraced May which surprised her. Their embrace was a few minutes long until, his friends started whistling at them.

"Oh guys cut it out." Ash said slightly irritated.

Ash then went back over to his where he was. It was the Egg case. He gazed at it in awe. The egg was brown, and had a rough sandy type coat. It looked like it had little flakes of sand on it.

"Wow. This egg is cool. How long before it hatches May?" Ash asked with his mouth agape while looking at the egg.

"The lady at the counter said in a about a few days, so I'm guess about a week." May said while shrugging her shoulders.

After Ash had opened the rest of his gifts him and his old traveling companions decided it was time to get some rest. Ash had allowed them to stay the night at his house as long as they wanted too.

* * *

"I hope they don't think we're you know…..creeps?" A mysterious male said from the bushes of Ash's house.

* * *

**And I end this chapter with a cliffy :D and once again I apologize for not updating for almost 1 month, school has been taking a toll on me. I promise the updates won't take forever like this one. Also if you guess the mystery egg along with the mystery person, you get to send me a OC :D. So get to guessing. PWF and her trusty Cyndaquil are out.**


	7. Chapter 6 A battle we won't forget

_**A**_**uthors Note: I don't own Pokémon, just my OC's. Sorry for the length of this chapter, I had some free time and was able to just type this chapter up. So the next chapter won't probably be until this weekend. Then again I honestly don't know. Also Happy Mother's Day to all my readers if you're mothers, and wish you're mothers a happy mother's day from PWF and her trusty Cyndaquil. Don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

_"I hope they don't think we're you know…..creeps?" A mysterious male said from the bushes of Ash's house._

It was around ten o'clock am, when Ash decided to get up. He could've slept longer but the sun was shining right in his face. To his surprise, Paul was already up, and was in the living room watching TV.

"Good morning Pikachu." Ash whispered to his electric mouse Pokémon, who just replied "Pika" in response. Ash then walked over to Paul and sat down next to him.

"Paul what're you doing up this early?" Ash asked.

"I couldn't sleep with the sun shining in my face." Paul said annoyed.

"Are you sure that's all that was keeping you up?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure." Paul said.

"Tell me what the other reason was, and I'll stop asking why." Ash said plainly.

"Ugh fine Ketchum. If you really want to know, I like Dawn. I like her a lot." Paul whispered.

"I knew it." Ash said with a smirk.

"If you tell anyone, I'll stick that hat up a certain place where hats shouldn't be stuck up." Paul said as he got into Ash's face.

"Calm down, my secret is safe with you, and your secret is safe with me." Ash said nervously.

"Alright. So Ash since we're the only two up, have you decided on what you're going to do next? Since you're the champion of Unova and everything, are you considering of starting a new journey?" Paul asked while reaching for his bag.

"Well I've been thinking about going to travel through this new region. And I wanted all of you guys to come with me." Ash explained.

"Hmm….doesn't sound too bad. I'll go on one condition though." Paul said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" Ash asked curiously

"You hook up with May." Paul said with a grin.

"Like go out on a friendly date? Sure, as long as you do the same with Dawn." Ash responded.

Paul then extended his hand out towards Ash. "You got a deal." Paul said with a small smile. Ash then nodded his head and they shook hands.

"That boy is so dense its not even freaking funny. A friendly date? OH COME ON!" Paul screamed inside his head.

Ash and Paul then noticed that everyone began to wake up. So the two boys decided to start their day by getting in the shower and having breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" Ash and Paul greeted.

"Paul said good morning for once?" May teased.

"Why of course Princess." Paul teased back.

"Paul you're lucky, I think of you as an older brother to me, or you'd have a footprint embedded in your forehead." May said while rolling her eyes.

"Aww thanks princess." Paul said while laughing.

"Where did you even get that nickname from?" May asked

"Well you're known as the Princess of Hoenn right? So I just decided to call you princess from time to time." Paul explained.

"I guess that's cool?" May said confused.

"Don't worry about it Princess." Paul said calmly.

"Big Brother have you decided on what you're going to do now that you returned back home? I'm hoping you don't just plan on staying here the rest of your life." Serenity asked her older brother.

"Well since everyone is here, might as well tell you guys what I plan on-"Ash was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." May said cheerfully as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey May, long time no see." Drew said as he waved at the others.

"D-Drew what are you doing here?" May asked nervously.

"Well since I was in town I decided to come by and congratulate Ash on his victory." Drew told May. "Would you mind letting me in? I don't plan on standing out here all day." Drew asked sarcastically.

May then motioned for Drew to come in. When May pointed at Drew, everyone just looked at him, and there became an awkward silence for a few minutes. Drew decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ash, I heard about your victory, I was just stopping by to say Congratulations. So with that being said, I'll umm take my leave now." Drew said as he made his way towards the door.

"Drew wait!" Ash frantically yelled.

"Yes?" Drew asked while turning to face Ash.

"Stay and listen to what I have to say, and then you can decide on whether you want to go or not." Ash told the green haired trainer who nodded in response.

"Ok you guys I decided that I want to continue to travel. And I found the perfect place for us to travel to." Ash told them.

"And where might this place be?" Gary asked.

"The Tridescent region." Ash stated.

"Where did you hear about this region from?" Serenity asked.

"Saw a pamphlet fly by me while waiting for Paul." Ash said plainly. Ash got quiet then asked "So what do you guys think? Are we all going to travel again?"

"Do they have contests?" May asked curiously.

"Yeah, and they also have the Grand Festival too." Ash said with a smile.

"Then I'm going!" May squealed.

"Wherever May goes, I'll go." Max included.

"I'll go too." Brock chimed in.

"Might as well go too." Cilan and Iris answered at the same time.

"Since I just finished traveling through Kanto, I'll go too." Drew said plainly.

"I can't go; grandpa wants me to head over to Sinnoh and Unova for research." Gary said sadly.

"Me and Ketchum are going to compete in the Tridescent league." Paul said as he smirked at Ash.

"I'm just going to follow my big brother around!" Serenity said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I'll make sure Dawn-"May was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it." May said as she approached the door and opened it.

"MAY!" Dawn nearly screamed as she opened the door.

"Dawn? What're you doing out of the Poke Center?" May asked with her head to the side

"Well I kind of figured that you had forgotten to come back and get me, so I just decided to come over." Dawn said as she walked in.

"Dawn you want to come with us to the Tridescent region?" Ash asked

"Sure as long as there contest I'll come."

"So I guess that means everyone except Gary is going." Ash said.

Everyone in the room then cheered, and began making the preparations for the trip which took a few hours.

"Ash where is this region even at?" Serenity asked annoyed.

"We have to take a boat from here, which would take probably about a few days." Ash answered.

"Or we could just you know… FLY!" Serenity nearly yelled at her older brother.

"Well if that's the quickest way then sure why not." Ash said with fear in his voice.

"Wait a minute Ash, what if we don't have a flying type?" Max asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You guys can just use a few of my Pokémon to fly on." Serenity said with a smile.

"Also Ash, do you even have any information on the prof. at that region?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I already talked to Prof. Oak and he told them that we would be coming over there." Ash answered.

"So you guys want to start the trip tomorrow?" Ash asked everyone who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Say May, how about a one on one Pokémon battle? My Infernape against your Blaziken. You up for the challenge? Just to pass the time." Serenity asked the brunette.

"Sure Serenity. I won't go easy on you though." May said as she smirked and grabbed her Poke ball from her fanny pack.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Serenity said as she grabbed Infernapes poke ball.

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle between Serenity the Challenger versus May. The winner will be declared once there is one Pokémon standing on either side. Send your Pokémon's out now." Brock announced.

"Infernape its magic time, show yourself!" Serenity shouted as she threw Infernapes poke ball into the air.

The fire monkey appeared before its trainer letting out a fierce battle cry. It had flames coming out the top of its head. Along with some type or armor on its body.

"Looks like a tough opponent, none the less me and Blaziken will give it our all. Blaziken take the stage!" May shouted as she also threw her poke ball into the air.

Blaziken stood proudly in front of its trainer. The blaze Pokémon had to what looked like cuffs around its wrists and ankles.

"Both sides ready?" Brock asked and both nodded yes. "Begin!" Brock yelled.

"I hope May can pull through." Ash said nervously.

* * *

"Why do you say that? Max asked curiously.

"Infernape is one of her strongest Pokémon." Ash replied.

"ONE!" Max practically screamed.

"Yeah, I battled her infernape with mines and it was a tie." Ash said plainly.

* * *

"May I'll allow you to make the first move." Serenity said with a smile.

"Alright then. Blaziken lets start off with Flamethrower." May told her blaze Pokémon.

Blaziken then shot a fiery shot of flames at the fire monkey.

"Infernape run towards the flamethrower, and use your own." Serenity commanded her Pokémon.

Infernape ran towards the flamethrower. Just as it was about to hit him, he shot out his own fiery shot or flames. The flames collided creating an air filled with dust.

"Blaziken keep your guard up." May told her Pokémon nervously.

"Infernape use close combat now." Serenity said with a smirk as infernape appeared from the dust right before Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick." May said with a smirk bigger than Serenity's.

Blaziken prepared to kick Infernape with its foot while flames surrounded it. Infernape didn't have enough time to dodge or deflect with another attack. The attack hit Infernape and sent him flying a few feet back.

* * *

"Seems like May is doing good so far." Max commented.

"I guess so. Wait look at Infernape!" Ash exclaimed while pointing at Infernape.

* * *

"That hit was lucky May, but it really didn't do much damage." Serenity said as she looked at her Pokémon.

Infernape was standing a few feet away with its arm crossed as he waited for another command.

"Wow, Blaziken we can still do this though. Blaziken use fire spin!" May shouted.

Blaziken shot a vortex of flames at the fire monkey which became engulfed in them. Infernape let out a loud screech as the vortex of flames began to take a toll on his health.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut now! May shouted, as Blaziken began running towards Infernape with its fist glowing.

"Infernape use the fire spin to your advantage. Use Flame Wheel!" Serenity commanded.

Infernape began running towards Blaziken as its body began to become covered in fire, as it began to roll towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken stop your attack and use Flamethrower!" May called desperately.

"Infernape now, use Low Sweep!" Serenity said with a huge smile.

Blaziken shot more intense flames at the fire monkey. Infernape then slid under the flames and kicked the blaze Pokémon in the stomach.

"Infernape now use Close Combat once more." Serenity shouted.

"Blaziken stop it with Sky Uppercut!" May commanded.

Both Pokémon used their fighting type moves, but Infernape's overpowered Blaziken and sent if flying towards its trainer. Blaziken landed on one leg and began to heavily pant. Infernape did the same.

"Well May, you're pretty strong, don't you think that's OOC?" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey I'm only OOC for this chapter." May retorted.

**STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

"This battle is not over yet. Infernape use Dig!" Serenity said as she pointed towards the ground. Infernape then quickly dug a hole into the ground and waited until further commands.

"Uh oh, Infernape could strike any time. I got to think of something quick. I GOT IT!" May thought as she began to smile.

"Blaziken just wait for Infernape to appear ok?" May told her Pokémon who just looked confused.

"Infernape now resurface and use Thunderpunch as many times until you land a punch." Serenity said calmly.

Infernape then resurfaced right in front of Blaziken, its fist glowing yellow with electricity surging from it.

"Now Blaziken dodge and use Overheat!" May exclaimed.

Blaziken dodged the thunderpunch and shot an intense flame at Infernape twice the size of a flamethrower.

"Hmph, perfect shot." Serenity said as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes. "Let's end this, Infernape use Flame wheel and absorb the flames." Serenity said plainly.

Infernape halted its Thunderpunch attack and quickly began to use Flame Wheel to absorb the flames.

"Blaziken when Infernape tries to use Flame Wheel dodge." May told her Pokémon who nodded.

"Who said I was going to attack with Flame Wheel? Infernape Flame wheel into the ground." Serenity said with a serious tone.

Infernape then used dig while still holding its Flame Wheel and made its way into the ground. Blaziken began to look around the field. Where would the monkey appear?

"Blaziken get ready to attack." May said nervously.

"Infernape resurface using Blast Burn." Serenity said with a huge smirk.

Infernape then resurfaced right in front of Blaziken its mouth wide open as it began to spit flames out.

"Blaziken intercept with Overheat!" May yelled.

Both attacks collided and crashed into both Pokémon, sending them flying and crashing into the ground. Both Pokémon laid there as they struggled to stand. One last attack would knock either out.

"May this last attack will declare the winner." Serenity stated.

"Yeah so let's give it our all. Blaziken use Blast Burn!" May shouted with determination.

"Infernape use Solarbeam." Serenity said as her goggles began showing different information on the screen.

Due to the sunlight, Infernape's Solarbeam was able to charge quickly. Also the sunlight made Blaziken's Blast Burn even stronger. Both attacks collided, and dust once again rose. Once the dust subsided both pokemon could be seen knocked out with swirl in their eyes.

"This battle is over. Since both trainers Pokémon are knocked out on either side, this battle shall be declared a tie." Brock announced.

"Wow you two battled so hard. Both of you have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you. But May, when did Blaziken learn Blast Burn?" Ash commented.

"Through my trip in Johto." May answered.

"Well now that that battle is over, how about we head to the nearest Pokémon center and get our Pokémon healed, and get your egg checked on Ash? We should just stay to the one that is closest to the port." Serenity suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Everyone answered at the same time, which soon turned into laughter.

* * *

**Sorry once again for the length of this chapter. Also I would like to Congratulate The Shiny Gengar for guessing who the mysterious character was. DREW :D (Even though I'm not fond of him, I'll use him anyways, but he might be a bit OOC out of character) So please Read and Review :D Also sorry for a few of the characters being OOC just thought it'd be nice for May to have a little tough side. From now on they'll have their regular personalities minus Drew. Would you guys also leave a review saying whether or not you liked the battle scene? I'd really appreciate it. I think its a little different from most battle scenes. Anyways this long authors note is officially over. PWF and her trusty Cyndaquil are out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Pranks and Laughs!

**Authors Note: Hey guys PokeWhiteFan1201 here with a new chapter :D I know the title sucks badly, but I guess it was because of what happens this chapter. Also happy Memorial's Day :D I don't own Pokemon just my OC and the story line of my story stuff like that. Anyways enjoy this chappy and next update will be soon.**

* * *

The gang had woken up at the Pokémon center around 10:30 am. They were all dressed and ready for their new adventure.

"Everyone ready?" Ash asked.

"For the last time Ash, WE'RE READY!" Serenity screamed as she smacked as in the back of his head.

"Hey Serenity you didn't have to smack Ash in the back of the head." May scolded.

"Oh sorry mother." Serenity said sarcastically.

May just sighed and started a conversation with Dawn.

"Can we please go? I'm ready to see new Pokémon." Serenity said impatiently.

"Speaking of Pokémon, what kinds are we going to see there Ash?" Max asked.

"Well the pamphlet said it would be every Pokémon from every region there, so I guess we'll be seeing a lot." Ash answered as he grabbed his bag.

"Even legendaries?" Max beamed.

"No you idiot, regular Pokémon." May answered for Ash as she slapped Max in the back of his head.

"Wait until I talk to mom and dad. I'm going to tell them you been abusing me." Max said angrily.

"Go ahead, you little smart a-"May was cut off by Ash.

"That's enough for today." Ash stop May dead in her sentence.

"How are we going to get there?" Paul asked showing no emotions.

"We're going to take a boat I assume." Brock answered.

"Yeah, if we took a boat, we'll get there about a day later." Ash responded slightly irritated.

"Ash I agree we should just get take the boat, it would be so much more relaxing don't you think? Besides our Pokémon should get a little vacation." May said sweetly.

"Yeah Ash it'd be kind of cool to just stay on the ground you know?" Iris said sarcastically.

"You and your girlfriend could make out and stuff." Max teased.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" May screamed as she began to chase her younger brother.

"Brock, Paul, Cilan, Max and Iris you guys want to come with me to get the boat tickets?" Serenity asked with a little smile.

"Sure. We'll be back in a few guys." They answered at once.

"So Drew, how was your trip through Kanto?" Ash asked as he fake smiled.

"It was ok; I didn't win the grand festival though." Drew said sadly.

"What place did you get?" Ash asked as he tried to ignore Drew putting his arm around May.

"Didn't even make it to the final round." Drew said. "I been feeling kind of down for some reason, but now that I'm with my old traveling partner May, I feel better." Drew said as he smiled at May.

"I umm… Have to go to the bathroom." May said as she blushed and ran out the lobby of the Pokémon center to find the bathroom.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Drew said confusedly. "I was trying to ask her something."

"Didn't seem like you were asking her anything with your arm wrapped around her." Ash said slightly irritated.

"Cool it hothead." Drew said "I wasn't trying to pull anything; I was just attempting to be friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me." Ash said sarcastically.

"Are you jealous?" Drew said with a smirk.

"No, why would I be?" Ash said nervously.

"Because you love May of course." Drew said with a mischievous smile.

"As a friend of course." Ash replied.

"Sure you do." Drew said sarcastically.

"What happen to the arrogant jerk I used to know and didn't like?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"He was never here." Drew replied.

"Sure he wasn't." Ash stated. "Well I'll go find May, see you later Drew." Ash said as he ran towards the direction May ran towards.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"Hey I have a plan." Paul said with an evil smile.

"And what might that be?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Follow me over here and I'll tell you." Paul said as he motion for Serenity to follow.

Paul and Serenity walked behind a few trees to discuss Paul's plan.

"So Paul what's your plan?" Serenity said as she put emphasis on the word plan.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we accidently bought Ash and May the couple's suite?" Paul said with a mischievous smile.

"But why would we do that?" Serenity asked confused.

"Because we want them together right?" Paul asked annoyed.

"I don't know do we?" Serenity said as a smirk appeared on her face as she walked away.

"I don't understand that girl." Paul muttered to himself as he caught up with the others again.

"Excuse me could we get two ticks for the couple's suite and seven tickets for regular suits please." Serenity said politely.

"Sure that would be- Hey aren't you the Champion of the Sinnoh region?" The receptionist asked curiously. "Since you will be aboard our ship we will give you and your friends the luxury suites including the couple's suite no charge."

"Thanks?" Serenity said confusedly as she received the boat tickets.

"You got the tickets?" Max asked curiously.

"Yeah I got them for free too, since I'm the champ of Sinnoh." Serenity said proudly.

"So I'm assuming we got the luxury suites?" Max said.

"How did you know?" Serenity asked.

"My dad is a gym leader you know." Max said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that your dad is a gym leader." Serenity said as she face palmed.

"So when is the next boat?" Brock asked curiously.

"The tickets say tomorrow morning for 10:00am. So we should meet back at the dock around I'd say 9:30." Serenity said as she placed the tickets back in her pocket.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"May are you ok?" Ash asked as he looked around for the brunette.

"Yeah I'm ok Ash." May said.

"Where are you?" Ash asked confused.

"Over here." May said as she got up and walked towards Ash.

"Why'd you run off like that? Drew said he was just attempting to be friendly." Ash explained.

"Well I thought he still liked me that's why. I didn't want to hurt his feelings again." May said sadly.

"Well I don't think he sees you like that anymore. I think we should head back to the lobby and wait for the others to return." Ash said he ruffled May's long beautiful hair with a snicker.

"ASH WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" May yelled as she began to run after Ash.

"Hey Drew." Serenity greeted with a warm smile. "Where's Ash and May?"

"Oh May ran off, so Ash went to go find her." Drew said plainly.

"Why'd she run off flower boy?" Max asked somewhat angrily.

"Hey Max calm down, I'm sure it was a good reason why May ran off." Brock said as he stood in front of the young boy. "Drew why did May run off?"

"I guess she thought I was trying to hit on her." Drew said as he shrugged.

"Were you?" Paul chimed in.

"No, I have my eyes set on another female." Drew said with a smirk, as he made a wink at Serenity without anyone noticing. "They should be back right about now."

"May I'm sorry please let me go, please my ear is killing me." Ash pleaded.

"Not going to happen." May said as she dragged Ash towards the others. "Hey guys I see you're back already."

"Yeah?" Everyone said with confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you holding Ash by the ear?" Serenity asked curiously. "Ash what did you do this time?"

"I ruffled her hair." Ash said as he let out a whimper.

"Oh you did that." Serenity said. "Can't help you with that so sorry about that."

"So what time is the boat departing tomorrow?" May asked still holding onto Ash's ear.

"10:00am so I guess we should all be ready by 9:00 so we can walk to the port and get there by 9:30." Serenity explained.

"So what are we supposed to do now? We have the rest of the day to do something." Ash said as he whimpered more.

"I don't know maybe we should look up some more information about the contests they have there?" Serenity suggested.

"Why would you want to look up something about contest? Are you a gym leader or something?" Drew asked.

"I used to do contests back in Sinnoh before I gave up and started challenging the gyms. Also I'm the champion of Sinnoh, not technically a gym leader." Serenity stated.

"So I guess we should do that and maybe come up with a few techniques?" May suggested.

"It would be interesting to watch." Brock added in.

"Now I can see the Princess of Hoenn in action!" Iris squealed.

"I'm not that good Iris." May said as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"In my book you are! You and Dawn are good coordinators!" Iris exclaimed.

"I agree May, you're a good coordinator." Dawn said as she laid a hand on May's shoulder.

"Well I guess we should come up with some new appeals. First we need info on the contests there." May said.

"Well let's go look up some information then!" Max said happily.

Everyone except Max just sweat dropped at the sight of the happy boy. How could looking up stuff be so fun?

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"May you find anything yet?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Not yet, how about you?" May said.

"Not anything I don't know." Dawn said sadly.

"I found something!" Serenity said as she motioned for everyone to surround her. "It says: These are the rules for the contests of the Tridescent region. To enter a contest you must have a partner. If one trainer Pokémon faints during the battle round. That trainer will not receive a ribbon if its partner wins the round. Also some contests will have different rules. Rules vary by each town or city."

"Well that doesn't seem fair." May said as she pouted.

"Oh quit being such a baby." Dawn said as she poked May in the arm.

"So who are you guys going to choose your partners for the contests?" Drew asked.

"May you want to be my partner?" Serenity asked.

"Sure that would be pretty cool." May beamed.

"I guess that means me and Drew are going to be partners then?" Dawn said as she pouted.

"Oh don't worry Dawn we are going to cream the both of them." Drew said as he placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"We'll see about that Drew." Serenity said with a smirk. "Right May?"

"I umm… guess so?" May said nervously. "Hey are we going to work on the routines yes or no?"

"Sure we'll need separate training areas though. May I know a good spot to practice." Serenity said as she grabbed May by the hand and dragged her away. "We'll be back later, Ash, Paul you can tag along if you want."

"Well Dawn we'll just practice behind the Pokémon Center." Drew said as he motioned for Dawn to follow. "You guys can come if you want."

"Max you want to go watch them practice?" Brock asked the younger boy.

"Sure it would be pretty interesting to see someone else besides May practice." Max said as he ran to catch up to Dawn and Drew.

"Well I'll see you guys later then." Brock said his goodbyes as he caught up to the others.

"Paul you want to go watch them practice?" Ash asked.

"I don't really care." Paul stated.

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Come on before we lose them." Ash said as he started running after them.

"This shall be interesting." Paul mumbled to himself as he ran after Ash and the two girls.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"So May you have any ideas?" Serenity asked as she leaned against a tree."

"Umm no." May said as she hung her head down sadly.

"I'll show you my Pokémon I have with me right now." Serenity said as she reached for her poke balls. "Come on guys show yourselves!"

Serenity threw her six poke balls and released her Pokémon. Out came her Infernape, Manetric, Poochyena, Staraptor, Cyndaquil, and Jolteon.

"Wow you have some cool Pokémon." May said as she gazed in awe at her Pokémon.

"They're also some strong Pokémon too." Ash chimed in as he and Paul made their way over to them.

"Wow Ash wants to see me practice appeal and battle strategies for contests? I mean he had to come watch his girlfriend practice." Serenity said as she stuck her tongue out.

"May is not my girlfriend!" Ash shouted.

"Then why are you blushing?" Paul and Serenity asked at the same time with raised eyebrows.

"C-Can we just start practicing already? May stuttered.

"And why are you stuttering mother?" Serenity teased again.

"W-what are you t-talking about? I'm n-not stuttering it's just cold." May barely said.

"So you mean to tell me that it's almost 90 degrees outside and you're cold?" Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." May answered.

"Can we just start the practicing already?" Serenity said as she face palmed herself. "May which one of my trusty partners would you like to see today?"

"Umm Manetric?" May said nervously.

"Ok then, Manetric come on buddy. You guys can go have some fun, or you can watch ok?" Serenity told her other Pokémon. "May who're you going to use today?"

"Hmm I'll try Glaceon first." May said as she reached for Glaceon's poke ball. "Glaceon take the stage!" May shouted.

May then released Glaceon. Glaceon had similar resemblances from a fox and was the color of light blue. After being released from its poke ball it made a cute "Glace".

"Glaceon you happy to start doing contests again?" May asked as she knelt down towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon purred? (They do purr right?)

"That's the spirit." Serenity said. "I guess I'll start off. Just follow my lead ok?"

"Yeah sure blah blah." May said as she started looking around the clearing.

"Manetric use Electro Ball!" Serenity shouted as she pointed towards Glaceon.

Manetric began charging electro ball in its mouth. After it became a huge ball of electricity it fired it towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball!" May yelled.

"Glaceon then charged and shot a purple sphere towards the electric ball. Both attacks collided and exploded creating yellow and purple sparkles.

"Glaceon use dig!" May shouted.

Glaceon nodded and quickly dug her way deep into the ground.

"Manetric use as many electro balls as you can!" Serenity said.

Manetric began firing Electro balls as fast as he could towards the hole Glaceon dug in.

"Now Glaceon resurface and use iron tail to send the Electro balls back towards Manetric." May stated.

Glaceon then jumped up from the hole she dug and started to hit the electro balls and sent them flying back towards Manetric.

"Manetric use Crunch on those electro balls!" Serenity yelled as she pointed towards the electric balls.

Manetric then began to run towards the electro balls that were coming towards him and bite down on them making them shatter creating clouds of yellow sparkles around the field.

"Use Ice Beam on the ground Glaceon!" May said. "Glaceon after you freeze the ground, run towards Manetric."

Glaceon just looked at its trainer confusedly and then began to freeze the ground underneath it and Manetric.

"Umm May what are you doing?" Serenity asked with her head tilted to the side.

"You'll see, just follow my lead." May said as she stuck her tongue out and let out a giggle. "Glaceon now ice shard on Manetric."

"What?" Serenity said "Manetric use double team and then skate around on the ice."

Manetric created clones of himself right as the Ice Shards were fired towards him. Just as they were about to hit, they all began to skate around.

"Paul what do you think so far?" Ash asked as he nudged Paul.

"I don't really like Pokémon Contests and you know it Ketchum. But I have to give them their props, they're pretty good." Paul said as he kept his gaze among the two teens.

"Wait until you see May in an actual contest." Ash said with a grin.

"I know you'll be happy about that." Paul said with a little smirk.

"I sure will!" Ash said happily.

"Wow." Was all Paul said.

"May I think it's time to wrap this training session up. I'm getting hungry." Serenity said as she let out a chuckle.

"We know you're Ash's sister." May said as she winked and stuck her tongue out. "Glaceon lets finish this up. Ice beam on the ground."

"Manetric jump up while Glaceon is using Ice beam and use Swift at the ground." Serenity said.

Glaceon began to trace over where Manetric and itself had been with ice beam while Manetric began using swift to break apart the remaining ice. After both Pokémon halted their moves, there could be seen in ice a picture of Glaceon and Manetric along with star imprints.

"That was awesome May!" Serenity squealed.

"I know right? That will definitely be a good appeal!" May squealed.

"And they're still squealing." Paul said as he nudged Ash to pay attention.

"Yeah I know." Ash said as he looked at the ice.

"You guys done for today?" Ash said as he walked towards the two girls.

"Yeah I'm beat." Serenity said.

"Same here, plus our Pokémon deserves a nice rest." May said as she petted Glaceon.

"Well let's head back to the Pokémon Center then." Ash suggested.

Ash, Paul, Serenity, and May began to make their way back to the Pokémon center.

"So Ash what's the first thing you're doing once we get to Tridescent?" May asked.

"I don't know maybe sight viewing first? Or maybe a little bit of practice." Ash shrugged.

"Oh that seems cool." May said plainly.

After that there became an awkward silence in the group. After about 10-15 minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"Finally I can relax." Serenity said as she slouched down on her bed.

"Same here" May said as she sat on her bed.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Ash thought aloud.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"Wow they're pretty good themselves." Brock commented.

"Yeah but not better than my sister!" Max exclaimed.

"Togekiss lets finish it up with Aura Sphere!" Dawn yelled. Togekiss then began to fire multiple Aura sphere's towards Flygon.

"Flygon use Flamethrower on those Aura sphere, following by sandstorm!" Drew shouted.

Flygon then shot hot scorching flames out his mouth towards the Aura spheres. The attacks collided creating brown and red sparkles. The sandstorm stirred up the sparkles in a tornado like way, after the quick sandstorm calmed down the sparkles read "Dawn and Drew".

"Wow that was a pretty practice performance guys." Brock commented as he clapped.

"Thanks guys." Drew said as he flipped his hair.

"You don't get tired of that do you?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tired of what?"

Dawn sweat dropped "The way you flick your hair. Is that necessary?"

"Well I don't want it in my face all the time." Drew replied.

"Every heard of getting a haircut?"

"Yeah." Drew simply said.

"You should try it." Dawn growled.

"Only if you get one first." Drew said with a snicker.

"Oh boy." Brock said with a hint of nervous in his voice.

"He has done it now." Max said as he slowly hid behind brock.

"I hope you can run pretty fast, because if I get a hold of you I'll tie you to a tree." Dawn growled, and began to run after Drew.

As Drew was running he managed to say to Brock and Max "I'll see you guys at the Pokémon Center!"

"I hope he can run." Brock said to Max.

"Who're you telling?" Max replied.

* * *

**This concludes chapter 7: Pranks and Laughs! I hope you guys atleast got a giggle or two out of reading this chapter. But if you didn't its still ok lol. I myself even laughed from time to time while typing this. But anyways, I don't want this lil footnote or whatever its called to be super duper extra long, so I'll give my final remarks and then i'll be gone. R&R and Put this story in your alerts so you'll know when I update if you haven't already done so! Bye :3 *Poof***


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here with another chapter :D. Good thing is it was a quick update! Well I could've updated it earlier but it seems my announcement I uploaded wasn't in the right section so I got locked out for a few days :/. So I had to wait a few days to update. OH, can anyone guess what the title is based off of? I'll give you a hint, its based off a song. :D Well enough ranting here, I'll rant more in the end of the chapter :P. I don't own Pokemon, just my OC's. **

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the Pokémon Center safe and sound. Well almost everyone. Let's just say a certain someone didn't have much luck.

Serenity yawned and stretched "Good morning Cyndaquil." She said as she got out of bed. "Wait Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil what are you doing out of your poke ball?"

"Cynda Cynda Cyndaquil."

Serenity picked up Cyndaquil's empty poke ball and looked at it "So you're telling me that you don't want to stay in your poke ball anymore?"

"Cynda!"

"Well I guess as long as you don't cause too much trouble." Serenity said as she grabbed her bag. "I'm going to get ready and stuff, mind waking up the others for me?"

"Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil then walked over to were May was sleeping at. "Cynda?" May slightly turned. "Cyndaquil?" May mumbled in her sleep "Five more minutes' mom." "CyndaQUIIIIL!" Cyndaquil shot hot intense flames at the brunette.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" May screamed as the fire touched her skin.

"Oh brother" Serenity sighed as she kept flat ironing her hair. "I ask him to wake the others up and he decides to cook them instead."

"Cynda?" May quickly sat up as she was covered in smudge from the flames.

"Cyndaquil what was that for?" May asked as she started wiping the smudge off. "You could've burned my hair."

"Your hair? Are you kidding me?" Drew asked as he sat up.

"Cynda?" He walked towards Drew. "Hey little guy" "CyndaQUIIIIL!" Cyndaquil shot out another hot flame.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Drew yelled.

"Cynda?"

"The others better get up before-" May was cut off once again by Cyndaquil.

"CyndaQUIIIIL!" Cyndaquil shot out seven more flames.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Paul screamed.

**HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**

"CYNDAQUIL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Ash yelled.

"MY HAIR!" Dawn screamed.

"Oh come on." Max said plainly.

"This feels like I'm being sautéed with the best flavors." Cilan hollered.

"You got to be kidding me." Iris said as she swiftly dodged the flames. "You would think of food at a time like this."

"OUCH" Brock yelled as he ran out the room.

"All I did was ask Cyndaquil to wake the others up, how hard is that?" Serenity repeated to herself as she walked out the bathroom. "Cyndaquil I said not to cause too much trouble."

"Cyndaquil?"

"I know you didn't mean any harm but, you cooked them." Serenity said as she picked up her fire type. "Sorry about that guys, he's still a baby, and he doesn't know right from wrong."

"Cyndaquil!"

"Well at least we're woke now." Ash said as he shrugged.

"What time is it?" May asked while looking around.

"Well its ten o'clock…. SO GET YOUR BUTTS IN THOSE BATHROOMS AND HURRY UP!" Serenity yelled as she pointed to the bathrooms.

"Blah Blah Blah." Everyone said as they began to get out of their beds and grab their bags and make their way to the bathroom.

"Don't tempt me." Serenity said as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." May said.

About fifteen minutes everyone came out of the bathroom dressed properly and ready for their new adventure.

Serenity paced back and forth "Well it took you guys forever!"

"Blame Dawn for trying to get her hair to be perfect." May complained.

"Hey I refuse to go anyway with my hair looking any type of way." Dawn retorted.

"I wonder why it looks like that then." Drew mumbled.

"What was that?" Dawn growled.

"Oh nothing." Drew simply said.

"I'm surprised Ash wasn't the one to rush us to the port." Iris pointed out.

"Well that's because I don't know what time it is." Ash said.

"It's ten twenty." Serenity pointed out.

"OH GUYS WE HAVE TO GO NOW IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT TO THE PORT IN TIME." Ash said as he dragged his sister out the door while running.

"Come on you-you guys." Serenity said while being dragged out the Pokémon center.

The others quickly followed out the Pokémon center.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"May we see your tickets please?" The boat sailor asked.

"Sure." Serenity said as she pulled out all the tickets.

"Thank you, you may head to your cabins." The boat sailor said as he showed them the way to their cabins.

"So we'll see you guys later ok? Bye!" Serenity quickly said as she pushed the others inside the cabin except Ash and May leaving a little note behind."

"Hmm I wonder what that was about." May said with a confused expression.

Ash picked up the note and read it to himself. "I got you and May the luxury couples suit so enjoy! :P". "Serenity wrote this."

"May we might have a little problem." Ash said as he tucked the note into his pocket.

"What might that be?" May said as she took a step closer to Ash and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm Serenity got us the luxury couples suit." Ash said as he pulled his cap down.

"SHE DID WHAT?" May said angrily. "Wait until I see her."

"May it can't be that bad." Ash tried to calm her down. "How about we take a look inside?"

"I guess so Ash."

Ash opened the door to his cabin and walked inside along with May. They both looked around in amazement. The room was red. The bed was King size with light Pink sheets. It had a flat screen across from it. A kitchen area. Lastly the bathroom that had the Jacuzzi, along with the basic bathroom utilities.

"Well May I don't think it's too bad." Ash said.

"Besides the fact that we have to share the bed together." May said lowly.

"I can sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag." Ash suggested.

"NO!" May retorted and started blushing heavily. "I mean umm... that's ok, I think we have enough room for both of us."

"Umm ok?" Ash said confused.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"You hear anything yet?" Paul asked.

"Well I did hear May scream." Serenity asked.

"Ash did that already?" Paul said surprised. "Whoa."

Serenity thumped Paul on the top of his head. "No you idiot, it sounded like she was saying 'no.'

"Well next time could you be a little bit more specific?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Serenity said sarcastically.

"What are you two doing?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa Whoa. Crap." Paul tumbled onto Serenity. "Nothing important."

"Yeah we're just, you know having the time of our lives."

"Seems like you two are having fun." Dawn said. "Did you hear anything?"

"Not much."

"What he said."

"I won't even bother to ask what Paul is doing on top of Serenity." Drew said as he flicked his hair.

"And you just decide to appear out of nowhere?" Dawn turned towards Drew.

"Well we are sharing the same cabin or whatever this is called right?"

"You do have a point." Dawn said. "Will you stop flicking your hair like that?"

"I can't help it." Drew said.

"Here follow me." Dawn said as she grabbed Drew's arm and dragged him towards the bathroom. "See you guys later."

"You think Ash and May will get together before we leave the boat?" Paul asked.

"Well it depends. Knowing how dense Ash is. Why do you ask?" Serenity explained. "Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Whatever" Paul said as he got up and dusted himself off and then helped up Serenity. "But I was just curious."

"Thanks" Serenity said as she dusted herself off. "I'm sure there was a reason, but I won't press you into answering anything. Hmm then again they do have the luxury couples suit, so who knows."

"I say they get together before we leave the ship." Paul said. "But that means the bet would start early. Crap"

"What was the last part?"

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"Oh I said wonder what we're doing tomorrow." Paul quickly answered.

"What are they over there doing?" Max asked.

"Well looks like they're ease dropping." Brock answered.

"They don't look like they're doing the best job."

"You're not lying." Brock said.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

May tried holding a conversation between the two to kill the awkward silence. "So um Ash, how is your Pokémon egg doing?"

"I think a few more days and it should hatch." Ash said as he gazed at the egg container.

"What do you think it is?" May ask curiously as she leaned down to tie her shoe.

Ash sat the container down and walked towards the window and sighed. "I don't know May."

May walked over to Ash and stood next to him. There was silence between the two for a few minutes. "Ash are you ok?"

Ash sighed and turned towards May. "Yeah May it's just I'm thinking about something."

May grabbed Ash's hand "Ash you can talk to me about anything."

"This I can't talk to you about yet." Ash said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back later; I'm going to hang with Paul for a few. If you see Serenity try not to kill her."

"Can't make any promises." May teased.

"Then I'll let her know to watch out for you." Ash laughed.

"Sure you do that."

With that said Ash signaled for Pikachu to hop on his shoulder and left out the room.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"Hey Paul, you busy?"

"Nope." Paul said. "What is it you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang around the pool today." Ash asked as he scratched the back of his head. "And you know have a nice talk."

"Well since its boring as nothing in here, I'll come." Paul said as he grabbed his swim trunks, walked over to the door. "I'll be back later losers."

"Whatever Paul." Serenity said.

"What'd he say?" Dawn asked over the loudness of the razor.

"Nothing important Dawn, continue with Drew's haircut." Serenity said with a low snicker.

"OK!" Dawn yelled.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"What's up Ketchum?" Paul asked as he came out the men's bathroom. "What is it you have to tell me?"

"Why are you assuming I have something to tell you?"

"Normally you only talk to me when you have something to tell me. So what is it?" Paul said irritated.

"I just didn't want to be left alone with May." Ash explained.

"What was that Ash?"

"Please tell me that's not May." Ash begged Paul.

"Ok Ash. Ash that's not May." Paul said.

"So why didn't you want to be left alone with me?" May asked as she walked over towards Paul and Ash.

Ash and Paul just stood there and looked at May. Both of the boys began to drool.

May started snapping at the two of them. "Um boys? You're drooling."

"Ash you're lucky." Paul said as he continued to gaze at May.

"I know right?"

"Why is he lucky?" May asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason in particular." Paul answered. "So Ash what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm I forgot." Ash said as he kept gazing at May.

"Well I can obviously see that May is on your mind at the moment, so I'll be leaving then." Paul said as he began to walk away.

"Umm was I interrupting something?" May asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell Paul something really quick." Ash said as he ran to catch up with Paul. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here!"

"Boys I don't understand them." May mumbled to herself.

May sat down by the pool and enjoyed herself while she waited for Ash to come back.

"Paul wait up!" Ash said

"What is it?" Paul said annoyed as he turned around.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ash said.

"Start talking."

"First off I know you and my sister got May and I the couples suite on purpose. I just wanted to say umm thank you, because I'm going to confess my feelings for her now with that little confidence boost. SO that means the bet starts early." Ash explained.

"You're welcome Ketchum, and get May to have Dawn come to the pool and it'll start early, otherwise I'm waiting until we arrive to confess." Paul said as he kept walking. "I'm going to the cafeteria. Later"

"You're not going to come watch?" Ash asked confused.

"Um why would I watch you kiss someone?" Paul said as he stopped walking.

"Good point." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Later Paul"

Ash then made a quick dash towards the pool. May was still sitting by the pool humming to herself.

"Hey May I'm back!" Ash said as he dashed towards May.

"Hey Ash." May stood up and greeted.

"Enough chit chat, let's have some fun!" Ash said as he grabbed May and jumped into the pool with her.

Ash and May began to splash water on each other. "Hmm now where did Ash go?" May looked around the pool and laughed "Maybe he went to grab a towel or something." Suddenly May was pulled underwater Ash. After two minutes they both resurfaced.

"May I need to tell you something." Ash said as he swam closer to May.

"What is it Ash?" May asked as she looked into Ash's auburn eyes.

Ash cleared his throat "May I have been wanting to tell you this for quite some time now. But I could never bring myself to do it. You're a beautiful girl, who is smart, humorous, and clumsy. May Maple I-I love you."

May was silent for a few minutes. She just gazed into Ash's eyes.

"Um May? I'm sorry if I just poured how I feel out to you but-"

May cut Ash off by kissing him….on the lips. May wrapped her arms around Ash neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. After what seemed like forever, they finally broke apart.

"Ash I love you too" May said as she leaned her head against Ash's chest.

Paul and Serenity were standing by the rails grinning and holding their thumbs up.

Ash smiled and stuck his thumb up towards them too.

**PWF1201 inserts her own line breaking segment :D**

* * *

"Turns out my brother isn't the densest person alive." Serenity commented.

"Yeah, Ketchum is as dense as we think he is."

"Now it's your turn Paul."

"Wh-What?"

Serenity just giggled and walked away from the clueless purple haired boy.

**This concludes Chapter 8 :D and Oh yeah I get to update more often now almost out of school :D my goal for this story is to have it finished before summer ends. So please R&R. Oh another goal i have is to have 50+ review before this story ends. if I reach that before the story ends then my goal shall be 100+ :D So Review! It would mean alot to me. Also I'm going to start uploading Oneshots! Those things seem interesting to me lol. But enough rambling, you guys are probably like "Why is she still typing?" SO I'll end here. *Poof***


	10. Chapter 9: Arrival

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here with an announcement. Hey guys I'm super sorry about the really late update. I had the opportunity to update each and every day, but this chapter was so boring that every time I attempted to write it, I lost my thought. So I finally finished it, and it may seem kinda confusing so, I apologize in advance for that. But now that I have this chapter up, I can start my daily updates! Everyday :D if not everyday then every other day. Since that was the last boring chapter. Also I decided to change the name of the fic. Since it wasn't too late to, I got this epic name, well it's from a song. But I doubt anyone will catch what song it's from unless they're from Detroit...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Paul lay in his bed thinking "I have to remind myself that I won't tell Serenity another secret." He continued to lie in his bed for a few more minutes before groaning and getting up. "I wonder what Ash and May are doing." Paul let his curiosity get the best of him, and he decided to go see if the two were up. Paul got out of bed, and stretched before looking at a clock that read "8:30 am". "Oh so today I decide to wake up super-duper early." Paul grumbled to himself, as he slipped out the room.

Paul began walking down the ships corridors searching for Ash and May's suite. After passing a few doors, he found it. He knocked a few seconds and nobody came to answer the door. "Hmm seems like it's unlocked. They won't mind if I let myself in." Paul opened the door and walked inside. He found May sleeping heavily on the bed. "Well no sign of Ash here, might as well go see if he's had breakfast of not." Paul then closed the door quietly and walked towards the dining commons.

* * *

"Ash, what're you doing up at a quarter to 9?" Paul asked as he walked up to the raven-haired trainer. He grabbed a plate of pancakes and some milk, and sat across from him. "Normally, I wouldn't really bother to ask you that because I wouldn't really care, but I'm starting to think of you as a brother I never had."

Ash just looked towards Paul and gave him a small smile. "What about Reggie?"

"He doesn't count." Paul answered. "But anyways, two questions. First, what are you doing up so early? Second, why aren't you back in your suite?" The purple haired trainer asked.

Ash began to poke at his pancakes, he had sitting in front of him. Ash hesitated but answered, "Well to answer your question, I couldn't sleep well, and I didn't want to do anything dumb, and wake up May." The raven haired trainer answered.

"I don't see why you couldn't just watch TV or something." Paul responded while chewing some of his pancakes.

"Well because if I woke May up out her sleep, who knows what would happen to me." Ash responded.

"You act like she would've beaten you with a mallet. Goodness Ketchum, she probably wouldn't have done anything to you." The purple haired trainers said while taking a drink of his milk.

"Remember when she dragged me by ear?" Ash asked.

"Yeah? Actually I don't know what you did to even get dragged by your ear." Paul answered.

"I ruffled her hair." Ash said while cringing at the thought.

"Hey, that's your girlfriend." Paul snickered while responding.

Ash just sighed and continued eating his breakfast. But at a very slow paste. Ash took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it read "10:30". Time sure does fly while having a conversation.

"What's up with your facial expressions? You look like you saw a ginger or something." Paul asked while finishing up the rest of his pancakes.

Ash sighed and put his face down, "it's nothing Paul. You should go back before the others come looking for you. Don't want them to get nervous."

"I could care less if they came looking for me. I'm going to say this, and I only once." Paul said while emphasizing once. "I'm not leaving my friend, until he feels better."

Ash grinned at what Paul said. "Finally you came around. I feel a little bit better now. But let's go to the arcade so we can chat more." The trainer suggested. "If you want to" He finished his sentence, while getting up to throw away his plate and stood by the door. "Are you coming?"

Paul got up and walked over towards the trash, and threw his empty plate and cup in, "Yeah yeah, don't rush me."

Both Ash and Paul made their ways from the dining commons. Both walked in complete silence. You would find it odd, because they were having a full conversation while eating breakfast. Ash decided to break the silence.

"So Paul, when do you think I should tell the others?" The raven haired boy asked nervously.

"About what?"

"Oh you know, about me becoming a secret agent from Russia." Ash answered sarcastically.

"I'm the first one to know!" Paul exclaimed.

"You do know I was being sarcastic right?" Ash face palmed.

"Yep." Was all Paul said. "But wait until your first gym battle." He suggested. "WAIT, I think your sister would rip our heads off for not telling her."

"Then let's only tell her?" A confused Ash asked.

"You can do that. Make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Knowing her, she probably will." Paul sighed at the thought of Serenity running her mouth to the others.

**1 hour later**

May began to wake up from her deep sleep. She sat up and let out a huge yawn. "Hmm wonder what time it is." She pondered as she looked at the clock. It read, 11:45. "I think I slept long enough. Time to wake up Ash, I guess." May talked aloud to herself. She turned and saw that Ash wasn't there. "Hmm wonder where he could've gone." May decided to get out of bed and head over to the others room and see if they knew about Ash's whereabouts.

"Hey Drew, would you possibly know where Ash went?" May asked her green hair rival. "Before you answer that, what's up with your hair?

"Well…. I guess Dawn got tired of me flicking my hair so she decided to give me a haircut. Also I was just about to come and ask you if you know where Paul went." The green haired coordinator answered.

May let out a giggle, "I guess that was ironic. Well I guess those two are hanging out, so there's no harm. She didn't do a bad, job either."

Drew nodded, "Yeah, well since the others are still sleep, you want to go catch some breakfast?" the Hoenn male suggested.

"Well that would be nice." May commented on the idea Drew suggested. "Shouldn't we first get ready?"

Drew let out a slight laugh, "You do have a point May. Let's meet at the dining commons at noon. Sounds good?"

"Well then it would be considered lunch, but sounds fine with me." May answered and waved goodbye towards Drew and she walked back to her dorm to prepare herself for the day.

* * *

"I'm so going to win Paul look at my score!" Ash pointed towards the screen.

Paul smirked, "You wish Ketchum." As the bell made a ding noise, clarifying that the round was over.

"Who won?" Both males asked simultaneously.

"The winner is Paul Shinji." The machine announced in a robotic tone. The game was very close. But Paul somehow managed to win.

Ash sighed and held his head down, "Darn it, I almost had you too Paul."

Paul smirked at his friend, "Yeah, I got to admit, you almost had me for a second there Ketchum. But I am unbeatable at Skeet Ball"

"Would it kill you to call me Ash?" The messy haired trainer inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Paul then dropped to the floor, and began to cough. After minutes of coughing he just laid there. "Yes it would kill me to call you Ash."

Ash began to laugh at the site of Paul. "You should be an actor."

Paul got up and dusted himself off, "Nah, I'm going to be the new champion of the Tridescent region." The purple haired boy shuddered at the idea of him being an actor. That was something Paul couldn't see himself doing.

"Good luck with that." Ash commented. "Because you'll be facing me along the way." The kanto native gave a cunning smile.

Paul smiled back, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

After that was said, there became an awkward silence between the two. Ash was too busy thinking about what the others would say when he would announce when May and himself became a couple. Would it be odd to do so? Paul on the other hand, wasn't really thinking about anything, except for how tough the gym leaders and the Tridescent league are. Then he also had thoughts about what he would encounter there too. So much to think about, with so little time.

* * *

"So May, you ready to participate in some contests?" The green haired boy asked as he took a bite of his hamburger.

May began eating at her second bowl of ramen, "I'm not entirely sure, but I guess I'm up for it." The brunette answered with a hint of gloom hidden in her voice.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Are you nervous or something May? You shouldn't be nervous; you beat me in the Johto grand festival."

May then shook her head, "It's not that, it's just something else is on my mind. Well that and something else, I'm afraid, my skills aren't up to date."

"And what's the other thought?" Drew pondered.

"Well it's a surprise." The brunette answered as she stuck her tongue out towards the green haired male who just sighed.

"I can never win." Drew mumbled to himself, as he finished up the last of his lunch. After finishing it up he got up and respectfully threw it in the trash. "Now where should we go May?"

"Well there's not much to do on a boat." May pointed out as she gazed at Drew's hair.

"Something wrong with my hair?" Drew said as he panicked and pulled out a comb. "See I knew I should have not let Dawn do this." The green haired trainer mumbled angrily to himself, and he began to comb his hair.

May quickly took the comb from the boy's grasp, "Nothing is wrong with it Drew, I think it looks nice on you, and you look cute with your hair like that I could say." The brunette giggled when she saw Drew attempt to fix his hair again. Drew's hair was cut, the way Naruto's hair would normally be cut; Short and Spiky.

"Why thank you May. Personally I didn't really think it would fit me, but hearing a friend's opinion makes me feel….what's the word?" The green haired trainer tried to think of the word before his brunette friend finished his sentence for him. "Certain." The brunette suggested the word to her emerald hair friend who nodded towards her.

"But what are we going to do now?"

Drew pondered at the thought of finding something to do on the ship. How long did they have left before they arrived? Hopefully, it wouldn't be so long. The overcome interrupted Drew's train of thoughts. "Attention all passengers, we will be docking in approximately one hour. Please enjoy your stay."

May looked at her friend Drew and raised an eyebrow, "You ok Drew? Seems like you were in deep thought."

Drew shook his head and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. You think we should go pack our bags, so we won't have to rush?" The teen boy asked his Hoenn native friend.

"Yeah sure sounds good to me." The brunette answered.

* * *

"Hey Paul, we only have one hour left until we arrive!" The pallet boy exclaimed.

"I think I heard the announcement too." Paul answered with sarcasm.

"Do you think it would be good to pack now? That way we won't have to pack later." The Kanto native teen boy suggested to his purple haired friend.

Paul shrugged, "Yeah sure doesn't matter to me."

Ash mumbled something to himself. "There goes the good old Paul I know and doesn't like at times."

Paul stopped walking and looked at ash. "Did you say something Ketchum? I didn't hear you too well." The purple hair boy smirked.

"Nothing important." Ash smiled and answered.

**45 minutes later.**

"Dawn hurry up!" Serenity screamed through the locked door. "You have been in there for almost an hour now!"

Dawn was in the bathroom fixing her hair up. It had been almost an hour since she been in there. "I'm in the middle of doing something."

"Your hair isn't that important!" Max joined in.

"Yeah, other people have to use the bathroom!" Cilan and Iris included themselves in the conversation.

"Luckily for me, I'm fully dressed." Brock said.

Everyone in the room gave cold glares to Brock, signaling him to be quiet. "Well sorry guys." The spiky haired male sulked.

"Dawn I'm going to count to three. If you don't open that door before I reach three…. Well I have a very nice surprise for you." Serenity said as she looked at Cyndaquil.

"1"

…

"2"

…

"3!" Everyone in the room yelled. "Okay, Cyndaquil use Flamethrower on the doorknob." Cyndaquil nodded and took a deep breath before releasing a shot of flames at the doorknob. Once the flames hit the doorknob, the doorknob became melted.

"Out of all things, you melted the doorknob?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. He surely did not understand Serenity's actions.

"Well, it was the only thing I could actually think of." She answered with a smug facial expression. After answering the younger boy's question. She charged for the door. Instead of using the doorknob to open it, she kicked the door in. That was pretty smart of her to do, unless she wanted to burn her hand off.

"Okay Dawn, you can come out now." The pallet boy's younger sister demanded with her hands on her hips. Apparently she was irritated with Dawn.

"H-how did you get in here? I thought I locked the-"Dawn was cut off when she saw Serenity pointing to the doorknob. "But how?"

"Cyndaquil used Flamethrower on the doorknob."

"Well, I'm still not coming out." Dawn retorted as she continued to fix her long blue hair.

Serenity took a poke ball off her belt, and released her trusty fire monkey Pokémon Infernape. "Infernape, Dawn wants you to give her a piggy back ride. Think you could do that for her pal?"

"Infernape!" Infernape grew excited as he walked towards the blunette and picked her up and put her over his shoulders and walked out the bathroom with his signature smile and thumbs up. Serenity then smirked and left out the bathroom, and went back to where her friends were waiting.

"Umm Serenity?" Cilan asked with nervousness.

"Yes?"

"Why does Infernape have Dawn over his shoulders?" He asked.

"Because she wouldn't leave the bathroom, so I told Infernape she wanted a piggy back ride." The pallet girl let out a giggle.

"Well done. Now we can shower, and then pack our bags before we get ready to dock." Max pointed out. Everyone nodded at this and began to go shower and prepare themselves for their day one by one.

* * *

"So May, what Pokémon do you plan on catching once we arrive?" Her rival asked as he helped May gather her items.

"Hmm… I haven't really thought about that Drew. Maybe some cute ones." The brunette answered as she accepted her personal items from Drew.

"Go figure."

May just stared at Drew. He then gulped and continued to help her pack her bag. "What type of Pokémon do you intend on catching?" The sapphire eyed girl asked to break the tenseness between them. Drew then shrugged at the question that was asked.

"Paul you want to start training once we arrive in Tridescent?" The auburn-eyed trainer asked his purple hair friend. Obviously this boy can never resist training. But he has to train for his upcoming gym battles.

"Yeah sure." Was all he said.

"You plan on catching some new Pokémon?" Ash asked another question to the purple teen who was walking besides him. Sometimes Ash could let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Probably so. It wouldn't kill to catch a few new ones." He pointed out.

"Yeah you have a point."

"Speaking of Pokémon, how's your egg?" The Sinnoh native male asked as he had a thought of Ash's Pokémon egg flash in his mind.

"Doing great!" The boy said happily. "I can't wait until the egg hatches. Then I'll have a new member to the team.

Paul just sighed the boy's joy. But thought it was quite amusing at the same time. Paul always did wonder how Ash could get so excited in only a matter of seconds.

**10 minutes later.**

Drew took a seat and looked over towards May, "Well that seems to be everything right May?

May scoped around the room to make sure that she had packed everything she brought with her. "Yeah that looks like everything to me."

Drew smiled and got up, "Well I see you when we're about to leave, I should go pack my own items I suppose."

May then waved goodbye at her longtime friend and rival. "See you later." With that being said the green haired boy left out the cabin and happened to notice Ash and Paul walking towards them. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

Ash and Paul looked at each other clueless. "Well we were about to go pack our bags so we wouldn't have to rush and do it. What were you doing in Ash and May's cabin?"

Drew sighed, "I was helping May pack her bag."

"Oh"

"Yeah, where have you guys been all morning?" The emerald eyed boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash looked at Paul and nodded. He didn't want Paul to get aggressive with Drew. So he decided it would be best if he answered. "We were just hanging out at the arcade."

"Had fun?"

"We had a blast." Paul included.

Drew smirked at Paul, which slightly enraged him. "Well I'll be seeing you two later I guess." With that being said, Drew turned around and walked a short distance back to his cabin and unlocked the door and went inside. Ash then turned towards Paul who looked somewhat angry.

"Um Paul are you ok?" Ash inquired as he waved his hand in front of Paul. The boy seemed to be lost in his anger.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't really care for Drew, if you didn't happen to notice. He's so stuck up."

Ash just raised an eyebrow, "Well you do have a point. Although he can be a little stuck up, I guess I've grown to become 'friends' with him. But the moment we're in a battle we're rivals."

Paul smirked at Ash's statement. What he said was somewhat true he thought. "I guess it wouldn't kill to at least try to be friends with the kid." He thought in his mind. "Well why are we still standing here? Shouldn't we go pack our stuff up? We have maybe less than 45 minutes before we dock. And I don't want to be in a crowd of people. Because I might have to shove someone."

Ash sweat-dropped at Paul's last two sentences. "Man you can be so aggressive, you know?"

Paul just smacked Ash in the back of his head and kept walking towards his room that was shared with his girlfriend May. The raven-haired boy then began to run towards Paul while holding the back of his head. "He didn't even have to smack me." He mumbled

**25 minutes later**

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Max asked nobody in particular.

Ash was daydreaming and was soon snapped out of it by the sound of his girlfriend's younger brother's voice. "Don't have a clue Max, do you have any ideas?"

Max sighed, "That was the point of me asking the questions smartness." May glared at Max for his smart comment towards her boyfriend but he just shrugged it off.

"Well we only have like 15 minutes left before we dock don't we?" The blunette asked.

Drew looked at the time on his phone. "Yeah we should dock at around 2:30"

"That's super early! Maybe we can head to the next town with the gym?" Ash exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

May then responded, "Um Ash, I don't think we can do that. The chapter is long as it is."

Ash pouted, "Fine." But then his eyes grew big and glared at May. "Is there something wrong Ash?" He continued to stare, but finally spoke up. "YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" May let out a stiffened giggle, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break the fourth wall."

Brock sighed at Ash's actions, while his younger sister face palmed herself and thought "How could we even be related?" Drew attempted to flick his hair but realized that it was cut, and let out a long sigh. Max cracked open a Pokémon strategy book. Just to freshing his mind up about Pokémon strategies. Dawn was still on Infernapes back trying to get down. May decided to help her out. Before she could there was an announcement. "Attention all passengers we have arrived at the port of Florescent city. Please begin to dock. Thank you and have a nice day."

Brock realized this and pointed this out to his friends who were pre-occupied with their own things. "Guys we're here!" Those three words Ash snapped out of his state and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Well what are you doing sitting here still? Let's go?" With that being said he bolted out of the room with his bags in his hand following by his best friend Pikachu, who was trying to get his trainer to slow down.

"Well guys, our new journey is about to begin." Drew said as he also bolted out the room, but then came back and stood in the door way. "You guys are just going to sit there? Fine then."

"Oh be quiet." Serenity said while grabbing the last of her things.

Drew took this as an opportunity to tease his crush. "Make me then!" He said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Two"

"One"

Serenity took off after Drew who was laughing while running away from his pallet friend younger sibling.

May got up and began to walk towards the door "Well guys I guess that's our cue."

Brock, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris nodded and decided it was time to go before they lost the younger teens in the new region. They all began to grab their belongings and head towards the door with May.

"Finally, we're here." Max said as he began to run after Ash and the others.

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. Crappy ending? Yeah I'm aware of that. I didn't want this chapter to be extra long, seeing that it is long as it is. Well hopefully this makes up for my late updating. And once again sorry if this chapter was somewhat confusing. All those numbers and times confused me lol. But I can guarantee you readers, that this chapter was the last of the boring ones! The upcoming ones will be so much more interesting. Anyways guys please R&R I haven't been getting much reviews lately :( **

***Poof***


	11. Chapter 10: Fortune

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here :D Sorry about not uploading the other chapters :( I've been sick the past few days. But luckily they are already typed and everything. I just need to re-read through them before I upload them :D Also sorry for making this chapter short, I wanted to have the fun stuff in the next chapters lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Once the gang got off the boat, they stopped dead in their tracks and gazed with amazement. The sun was out, shinning its beautiful rays. Trees were swaying in the light breeze. Clouds were out, flying slowly in the beautiful sky of this new region are beloved characters have arrived in. Many bird Pokemon could be seen flying around, also enjoying the light breeze. Some were even perched on nearby benches or on tree branches. As they continued to walk, more Pokemon became noticeable. Pokemon like Deerling, and Bellossom could be found in groups in the nearby forest cheering happily.

Ash grinned happily at his friends by his side. "Wow. This place is beautiful." With hearing Ash say the word "beautiful" everyone fell over anime style. When he heard a thud he quickly turned his attention to them. "Guys what's wrong?"

Iris was the first to speak up, "Ash said something was beautiful. Isn't this a first?"

Ash slightly blushed at Iris's comment. "Um No, this isn't the first time." Hearing this made the whole group quite curious.

Max and Drew both raised their eyebrows, "What was the first?"

Ash smiled really hard when they ask this question. "Well I told my mom she looked beautiful before. I told May, Dawn, Misty, and Iris that too."

Max and Drew looked at each other and fell to their backs. Apparently hearing that from Ash was to overwhelming for those two and it knocked them outcold.

"Great now what are we suppose to do with these two?" The pallet teen girl asked while getting up and dusting off her clothing.

Paul though of something as he took a pokeball of his belt, "Ursaring standbye for battle!"

"Ursa Ursaring.

"Ursaring these two are out cold, mind carrying them for us until they wake up?"

"Ursaring." Ursaring nodded and picked both males up and put them over his sholder as he continued walking with his trainer and his friends.

"So Brock are we heading by to see the Prof.? Ash inquired.

"Well that would make sense Ash, since we're in a completely new region. It also wouldn't hurt to see if he or she knows . That would make things a lot easier too." Brock answered.

Cilan also took note of what Brock said and decided to add a little information. "Yes Ash, it would also be polite to introduce ourselves. Since us being completely strangers to this regions, it would be nice to greet the locals."

The group continued walking down a dirt path until they arrived at a huge laboratory. It was the size of Prof. Oak labority and it also had a built in ranch, where trainers would be able to store trainers pokemon. Oddly there weren't any pokemon in the ranch. The teens began to approach the door and knocked quietly on it. After a few moments of waiting, someone answered the door.

* * *

"Hello there, are you here to receive your starter pokemon?" A woman who looked to be in her early 30's asked as she greeted the teens.

"No, we just arrived here." Brock spoke up.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Cilan added.

Before you kids introduce yourselves, why don't you come in?" The woman motioned for the kids to come inside. "So may I ask you children your names and where you're from?" The group of teens nodded at the woman and began to indroduce themselves.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and also the champion of the Unova league."

"Serenity, younger sister of this goofball Ash, and you're looking at the champion of the Sinnoh league."

"Paul shinji from Sinnoh."

"Hi! I'm Dawn Berlitz from Sinnoh one of the top co-ordinators."

"Hello, I'm Brock from Pewter City, I was the former gym leader there, but I decided to become a pokemon breeder."

"I'm May, princess of Hoenn."

"The name's Max, and unfortuanately I'm May's younger brother.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Drew Hayden from LaRousse City which is in Hoenn.

"Cilan, gym leader of Striaton City and Class A pokemon Connoisseur."

"Hello nice to meet you, I'm Iris from the village of Dragons."

After introducing themselves, the woman couldn't help but form a smile. "Well nice to meet you kids, I'm . Alexis Saturn. It's a pleasure to meet you kids. Also I've heard about you Ash and Serenity, along with Cilan, May, Max, and Dawn. I saw both of your battles live on television, you two did a wonderful job. As for you Cilan, I've had previous trainers go through Unova and they have told me about you. May and Max your father is the gym leader of Petalburg. What a outstanding feat. Also May and Dawn you too are doing fantastic jobs as co-ordinators."

These comments surprised the teens who she mentioned. But non the less they still were able to respond.

"Thanks." The pallet siblings said with a blush as they both sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads. You can tell that these two both share some of the same traits.

"Well I did have trainers, come from different regions so I'm not that surprised." Cilan simply stated with his signature smile.

Dawn perked up at hearing her name, "Why thank you."

May and Max both responded simualtanesly. "This isn't the first time we've heard that."

After that short conversation, there became a silence between the people in the room. A lot was going through their heads. Until Ash decided to break it. "Hey Prof. Saturn, do you know if the next city has a gym there?" After asking that the raven haired boy received glares from Drew, May, and Dawn. "And contests too."

Prof. Saturn pondered at this, but then quickly answered. "Yes Ash, Auburn City has both a gym and contests. If you kids leave today, you should be able to make it before nightfall. It's just north of here."

"Wow you hear that you guys? If we leave today we can make it before nightfall, and that means I can have my gym battle!" Ash exclaimed as he waved goodbye towards Prof. Saturn and dashed out the lab.

Prof. Saturn arched an eyebrow, "Does he do that often?"

Everyone let out a sigh and answered at the same time "Yeah, it kinda became a habit now."

"Well you kids should catch up with him before he gets lost." Prof. Saturn suggested.

They all nodded and began to make their way to the door. But Paul stopped and turned around and asked a few questions before he left with his friends. "Prof. , what starter pokemon where you going to give to the starting trainers?"

Prof. smiled at the purple hair boy's curiousity. "The starters where Cyndaquil, Oshawot, and Turtwig."

"Why do you have a Pokemon from each region?"

"Paul hurry, we can't see Ash!" May yelled out from outside.

Prof. Saturn answered his question quickly. " Well I thought it would be interesting, intstead of having the same pokemon all from one region. But go, so you kids can catch up with Ash. Auburn Forest is no joke."

"Forest?"

"Paul come on already!" Dawn said as she ran back to the door way to wait for her friend.

"Yes, the forest that leads to Auburn City."

"Oh ok, I'll tell the others. I guess it was nice meeting you Prof." Paul waved goodbye as he dashed out the door along side Dawn.

"Oh great Ash is somewhere in Auburn forest by now." Brock facepalmed himself.

"If only that kid new how to stay still." Drew mumbled.

"That's Ash for you. Get over excited about his gym battles." Max said out of breath.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? We need to go find Ash before he gets lost. Or even worse….hungry." May said as she shivered at the thought of her boyfriend being lost and hungry.

"Oh my goodness she's right. My brother won't survive for long." Serenity said as she took off straight for Auburn Forest. She paid no attention to her friends trying to get her to stop running.

"Wait for us!" The teens yelled as they began to chase after the brunette.

* * *

**Crappy ending? Yeah I know, but I had another ending, but thought it was awkward so I just changed it and came up with this. Next chapters will be up later tonight. I tend to upload the chapters real late for some reason lol. But enjoy :D**

***Poof***


	12. Chapter 11: Fun for everyone?

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here with another update :D I apologize for not updating everyday, but I have been busy and kinda sick. My asthma has been messing up, but that's not really an excuse I guess. Anyways I don't want to keep my readers. so enjoy :D and I also have a surprise at the bottom when you're done reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

The gang eventually caught up with Ash's younger sister. Apparently she was really worried about her older brother. As much as she doesn't show it, she cares for him deeply. But one thing, that made her worried about getting lost in the forest is that, he might get famished. And her friends and even herself know Ash can't cook to save his life. So she had to find him quick.

Paul could barely get any words out, due to his heavy breathing and panting. "For Arceus sake, next time could you stop when we ask?" He finally caught his breath. "Nothing will happen to Ash, I'm pretty sure he somehow found the right way.

"How do we know that?" Serenity asked. "Oh wait until I get my hands on him. Wait I have an idea!"

"What is it? Drew asked impatiently. "Because ironically when you or Ash get a idea or thought, it doesn't turn out to be too good."

"I have my espeon with my I could see if she could use Teleport to take me to where Ash it at."

"Well try that then. If that doesn't work we're splitting up to find him." Brock said.

Serenity took a pokeball of her belt. And she looked at it and threw it into the air releasing her psychic pokemon onto the ground. "Espeon show them your magic skills!"

Espeon looked at her trainer and then looked at her surroundings. "Espeon?"

"Well Ash has once again ran off, and we need to find him. You think you can teleport me to where he is at now?"

Espeon sighed, "Espeon" She said with a nod as she stood by her trainer as they began to fade.

"Well be back in a few minutes. Watch Cyndaquil for me guys." With that being said Serenity and her eeveeloution pokemon disappeared from sight.

"Oh brother." Paul said as he looked down at Cyndaquil. "Look here lil guy, try not to cook us again."

Cyndaquil laughed at Paul and shot a flamethrower towards him. "CyndaQUILLLLL!"

"Wait what are you-" Paul was cut off by the hot scorching vortex of fire that was shot at him. "Not again." He said as hell fell back.

"We'll just leave Paul to watch Cyndaquil." Drew said as he took a few steps back from the baby fire mouse pokemon.

* * *

Serenity began looking around her, but she didn't see Ash. As a matter of fact she couldn't even sense another person's presence. "Espeon I asked you to teleport me to Ash, not in the middle of the forest."

"Espeon" She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean this was where he was last at?

"Esp Espeon"

Serenity sighed, "Well thanks for helping but you mind teleporting us back to the others then?"

Espeon sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "Es Esp Espeon"

"So we're stuck in the middle of arceus knows where?"

Espeon nodded her head saying yes.

"Great, well I'll call and tell May that we're lost inside the forest." Serenity pulled out her phone and began dialing May's number. "Well what do you know, no signal." She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Espeon?"

"No I transferred all my flying types. What was I thinking?"

"Espeon"

"You're not making this any better you know."

"Esp"

"Hey this is a thought, I know I'm able to understand you and all, but it would be so much cooler if you could talk."

Espeon formed a grin on her face. "Well my my my, it took you forever to ask me."

Serenity was surprised and nearly feel on the ground. "What? You can talk? Why didn't you never tell me girl?"

Espeon sighed, "You never asked me if I could talk."

Serenity thought to herself, "Well excuse me, but you don't see a person asking a pokemon can they talk everyday do you?"

"Well as a matter of fact, you don't see a pokemon getting asked can they talk everyday."

Serenity's mouth hung wide open. She was surprised the psychic dog like pokemon was able to hear her thoughts. "You're able to hear my thoughts too?"

"Yes, I am a psychic type you know."

Hearing this made Serenity get a idea. "Since you can talk and hear thoughts, can you reach one of the others using telepathy and tell them we got lost?"

Espeon nodded quickly, "I can try." Espeon began concentrating trying to reach the others using telepathy. Suddenly she reached Drew. Out of all people she had to reach him. "Drew can you hear me?"

"What?" Drew asked nobody in particular.

"Sommething wrong Drew?" Iris asked.

"Drew, this is Espeon, me and Serenity have gotten lost in the woods. Could you and the others meet up with us?"

"How are you able to talk to me through my mind?" Drew inquired.

Espeon once again sighed. How many times would she get asked this question? "Once again, I am a Psychic type, I have psychic abilities."

Drew let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that, but sure I'll tell the others."

"You had a Ash moment, and also Thanks."

"Drew why were you talking to yourself?" May asked as she waved her hand infront of him.

Drew sighed and fanned her hand out his face. "Well Serenity's Espeon was able to talk to me using Telepathy. She said that her and Serenity are lost in the forest. She wants us to meet up with them."

May sighed and leaned against a tree branch. "Oh great."

"Does anyone know if Paul is ok?" Max asked as he leaned over to look at Paul.

Paul opened his eyes and coughed, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Paul slowly stood up. "Cyndaquil please don't- Wait where are you going?"

Cyndaquil began to giggle and run away from Paul. "Cyndaquil get back here!" Cyndaquil made a quick dash for the forest, with Paul hot on his tail.

"Well, that was interesting." Cilan said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah, it was very interesting." Brock asked.

"Hey, I wonder if Cyndaquil is running to where Serenity and Espeon are at?" Max pointed out.

"MAX!" May yelled

"May I didn't even do anything yet!" Max rebutted.

May laughed and hugged her little brother. "No silly, maybe if we follow Paul we can find Serenity!" May said as she grabbed Max by the arm and dashed off. "Come on guys."

Brock and Cilan sighed, "Is it me or have we already had enough of you guys dashing off?"

Dawn chuckled, "There's bound more to come."

"Yeah Dawn has a point." Iris pointed out. "But I think we should go catch up to them before we all get lost."

Yeah, come on lover boy." Dawn said as she grabbed Drew by the arm and began running after May and Paul.

"Dawn why are you dragging me?" Drew asked plainly.

"You can't run that fast."

"Oh, well you have a point."

Brock finally spoke up, "Guys we should go catch up with them."

"Yeah"

Brock, Cilan, and Iris both began to run after the others. They were each in their own trains of thought. "Wow today has been pretty interesting. The first day we arrive here, and we lost almost everyone. Ah, the good days." Brock thought to himself as he formed a smile on his face. Iris just sighed at the thought of Ash running off like that. She had already got used to him doing this, because it happened quite often when they traveled through Unova together. Cilan on the other hand didn't really think about anything.

* * *

"Pikachu buddy you sense anything?" Ash asked his electric mouse.

Pikachu mad a sad smile and looked towards the ground. "Pika"

Ash sighed, "It's ok buddy we'll find them eventually. But now that you think about it, I shouldn't have got overexcited and ran off. Who knows what May will do to me, once she finds me. Or even worse, my sister." Ash shivered at his last thought but quickly shrugged it off. Ash seemed to notice Pikachu's attention turn towards a different direction. "Pikachu what's up? Do you hear anything pal?"

Instead of answering his trainers question he made a dash straight for the direction he was staring at. "Pika Pika Pikaka Pikachu!"

Ash smiled and ran after his longtime bestfriend. Hopefully it would be the others he would run into.

* * *

"Great Espeon, now we won't be able to make it to Auburn City. You wanna know why?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm telling you anyways. If Ash didn't have to be so stupid and run off, we could've made it there before nightfall, now we'll be walking all night, because none of us have our camping equipment."

"That's Ash for you."

"Pikachu!"

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. Her trusty psychic type prepared herself for any danger just in case she had to defend her trainer. "Why does that Pikachu look so familiar?"

"Hmm. Wait that's Ash's Pikachu!"

Serenity facepalmed herself and walked towards Pikachu, "Hey Pikachu, long time no see?"

"Pikachu"

Serenity laughed but then quickly ceased it, "You mind taking me to Ash?"

Pikachu pointed at the direction he came from. "This way?" Pikachu nodded. Serenity began walking towards the way Pikachu pointed. "Ash?" She called out, and looked around. She blinked and her brother crashed into her.

"ASH YOU IDIOT!" Serenity screamed as she rolled on top of her brother. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU HAVE SOME TYPE OF PROBLEMS?"

Ash cringed at her yelling. "Look Serenity, I'm sorry for running off like that, I just got overexcited.

Serenity got up off her brother and glared at him, "No Ash you're not sorry because you do the same thing and then you end up getting lost or hurt, and then we have to stop what we're doing to come help you. Why can't you ever stop thinking about yourself for once? I know you get overexcited, but that doesn't mean run off and get lost in the forest."

Ash just looked at his sister, his face written with pure guilt. He could feel tears swell up in his eyes. He just laid there looking at the ground. "Serenity I'm-" He was cut off by her.

"Just save it Ash, there's nothing more you can do or say." She said as she walked away and stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Are you coming or what? We can probably just head to Auburn city ourselves. So that way May won't kill you." She let out a small smile. She could never be angry at her brother for too long.

"Yeah sure." Ash formed a small grin as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Now do you have any flying types with you?

Ash pulled out all his pokemon he had with him. Out of the pokeballs came Unfezant, Buizel, Snivy, Quilava, and Torterra. "Yeah I have Unfezant with me. But why would we leave the others? I think they can find us."

"I'll leave a few of my pokemon to guide them. Look I'm trying to save you from being killed by your girlfriend."

Ash turned ketchup red, "Girlfriend?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you two go out."

"How?"

"I will not answer that."

Ash sighed and returned his other Pokemon besides Pikachu an Unfezant. "Unfezant you mind taking us somewhere?"

"Un Unfezant!"

"Thanks girl." Ash thanked his flying type and turned towards his sister and arched an eyebrow. "So what pokemon are you leaving here with the others?"

"Hmm let me pull out the others." Serenity said as she reached for her remaing for pokeballs on her belt.

"Four?"

Serenity looked up at Ash, "Oh Paul is watching Cyndaquil for me, and I have espeon out."

"Oh"

Serenity then threw the other pokeballs into the air. Out of the pokeballs came Manetric, Infernape, Poochyena, and Gliscor.

"Manetric, Infernape you mind staying here and leading the others to Auburn city?"

"Ma Manetric"

"Infernape"

Serenity both hugged her pokemon, "Thanks guys. Here I want you to sniff this so you'll have my scent." Serenity out her goggles and handed them to her pokemon who sniffed them and then handed them back to her. Now stay here until-"

"Cyndaquil!"

Ash looked around, "Is that?"

Serenity sighed and facepalmed herself, "Yeah that's him. So you two will take them there, ok?" Both pokemon saluted their trainer respectively.

Serenity grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him towards Unfezant. "Come on, before they see us." Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "Sis, this doesn't seem right."

"What?"

"I mean they did come looking for me, and where about to head over to the city without them I don't think we should do this."

Serenity growled, "Fine then we'll just stay here, but I'm not helping if May kills you."

Ash returned Unfezant and stood by his sister. "Infernape would you mind protecting me if May tries anything funny?"

Infernape chuckled at his trainers brother but stood by him. "Infernape"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Cyndaquil stop running!" Paul yelled as he continued to chase after the fire mouse pokemon.

'Cyndaquil!"

"Paul wait up!" May shouted.

"Tell Cyndaquil to stop running!" He shouted back.

"Cyndaquil stop running!" May yelled to the baby pokemon who only giggled more.

Cyndaquil saw his trainer and immediately jumped into her arms. "Cyndaquil" He said as he snuggled close to her.

Serenity giggled at her young pokemon, "Cyndaquil I asked you to stay with the others, not run off."

Paul finally caught up to Cyndaquil, "I…. Finally…. Found… Oh hey Serenity."

Serenity burst out into laughter after seeing Paul make a face. "It's ok Paul he must have missed me."

"ASH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" May yelled while coming into view.

"Ash run!" Max screamed running behind his sister.

Serenity looked at Ash with fear written on her face. "Ash RUN!"

Ash looked at Infernape and began to run off in the distance with Infernape hot on his trail. "Infernape can you hear any thing city related?"

"Infernape!"

"Good we're going the right way."

May was quickly catching up on them, "Ash you better not let me get my hands on you."

Ash looked back and saw a his girlfriend's face filled with anger. "May, dear you know I love you."

"Ash I love you too, but I'm still going to kill you."

Ash mumbled something to himself. "What was that Ash?"

"Nothing dear"

"Guys we gotta go help him, what if she already got him? Max said nervously. "Ash was like a big brother to me. I don't need my sister killing the boy."

Drew playfully sobbed, "What about me?

Max quickly sprinted in the direction Ash and May had ran down.

Cilan sighed and put his finger on his chin, "Didn't we run enough today?"

"Well, yeah we did, but this time is an emergency some come on!" Dawn said as she also ran after the the Hoenn native boy.

"That girl can never sit still." Paul said as he walked over to Ash's younger sister. "So we should run after them right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Drew had a quick thought. "Hey Brock, Ash's egg is ok right?"

Brock looked strangley at Drew, "Yes I put it inside my backpack so if we had to run, it wouldn't get hurt or anything."

"Oh"

Paul and Serenity turned towards the others. "So are we going to go help Ketchum or not?"

Everyone sighed and nodded and quickly ran after the others. This has been a very tiring day for them.

Ash smiled and looked at Infernape, "Hey Infernape I think I see Auburn City. But it's all the way down the hill." Ash had a idea. "Unfezant come on out!" He threw the pokeball. "Unfezant right where the hill ends, I'm going to jump on your back and I want you to fly me down to the city. Think you can do that girl?"

"Unfezant!" Unfezant nodded and flew towards the end of the forest.

"Infernape?"

Ash looked at Infernape, "Oh yeah, I forgot about you getting down the hill. Wait right here, and if May gets by just distract her." The pallet boy said as he ran by to a nearby tree. "Arceus forgive me for doing this." He said as he pulled a big piece of a tree bark down and ran back towards Infernape. "Here you go" Ash handed Infernape a big piece of wood that he could slide on. "You can be like Sonic when he played City Escape."

"Infernape!"

"Glad to see you're happy." Ash could hear May running in the distance. "Well time to go Infernape." The two kept running until they reached the end of the forest where they saw Unfezant waiting patiently for them. Ash looked at Infernape and gave a smile and thumbs up. Ash then ran and jumped off the cliff and landed on Unfezant while Infernape jumped in the air with his "board" and landed gracefully on it while slidding down the hill.

"Beautifly come on out!" May shouted as she released Beautifly from her pokeball. "Use Psychic on Ash and Infernape!"

Beautifly's eyes began to glow a blue as her psychic ablilties activated.

"Oh no you don't Manetric use Flash!" Serenity called out.

Manetric then blinked and opened its eyes and a bright light appeared from them.

"May why are you so angry at Ash? He's done this type of things many times before." Serenity asked from a distance.

"I know he has but it wasn't as far as worse as it was the other times." She answered

Serenity and the others walked over to May as she stood at the end of the forest watching Infernape slide down the hill. "Man that sure looks like fun. I'll see you guys down at the bottom."

The others also smiled and nodded as they each got a piece of wood from a tree and asked Arceus to forgive them. Serenity handed May one. "Here May, come on it'll be fun"

Max jumped on his "board and began sliding down the hill. He shouted "Last one down is a rotten Exeggutor." Paul soon followed Max down the hill, along with Dawn, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Manetric, and Pikachu.

"Drew aren't you-"

Drew cut her off, "Nah I'm going down in style. Flygon it's battle time!" The green haired co-ordinator threw his majestic dragon type pokeball into the air releasing him. "Hey Flygon you wanna have some fun?"

"Fly Flygon."

"Then let's follow the others down the hill!" The emerald eye teen said happily as he rode his Pokemon down the hill. "See you guys at the bottom!"

May formed a smile and looked towards Serenity, who seemed to be getting a small piece of wood for Manetric and Cyndaquil. She thought to herself, "Hmm she won't mind me leaving her will she? Nah, I don't think she will." May quietly returned Beautifly in her pokemon and jumped over the hill.

"Here you go guys." Serenity handed both her pokemon a piece of wood.

"Mane Manetric."

"Cynda?"

Serenity reached down and looked at Cyndaquil, "Don't worry you'll be fine, Manetric will take care of you if anything happens right Manetric?"

Manetric nodded at his trainer who formed a smile on her face. "See?"

"Cynda"

Serenity then stood back up, "May you-" The brunette stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Where did she go?" Serenity walked towards the edge "Where there goes my answer." She looked towards her pokemon. "Come on guys"

Both pokemon nodded and walked towards their trainer with their pieces of wood in their mouth. "You guys ready?" They both dropped the wood and nodded. The three of them jumped over the edge of the hill and began sliding down quickly catching up to their friends.

* * *

Ash noticed Drew flying on his Flygon and pointed towards him signaling Unfezant to fly towards him who obliged. "Hey Drew I got an idea!"

Drew quickly looked towards Ash and cocked his head sideways. "What is it?"

The pallet boy shouted his idea to Drew who grinned quickly.

Ash then flew down towards his friends and their pokemon who were also sliding down the hill. "You guys wanna have a battle?"

Serenity quickly intervene before any of them could answer. "Sure I'm up for one! Shall it be a two on two? Cyndaquil and Poochyena vs. Flygon and Unfezant?"

Both boys nodded at her with a confident grin. "This will be a piece of cake."

Serenity looked over at her two pokemon, who nodded and stood in a battle position on their "boards".

"How are they going to battle while we are sliding down a hill and they're flying on their pokemon?" Max asked with shock.

Serenity was the first one to call out their attacks. "Cyndaquil Use Flamethrow, while Poochyena use Shadow Ball at the Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil shot out a hot vortex of flames, while Poochyena aimed his shadow ball towards the flames which engulfed it turning it a dark purple which headed towards the two flying types.

"Dodge it!" Both boys yelled, but it was too late. The target had hit its mark. After being hit the pokemon began to fall, but quickly gained altitude.

Ash chuckled nervously, "I don't think we should battle right now."

Serenity arched an eyebrow, "You two challenged me and back out? Oh we're going to finish this battle tomorrow."

* * *

Drew interrupted, "Um guys you should-" it was too late. Ash and Drew heard screaming from his friends excluding their pokemon. He sighed "Too late."

Ash reached over and tapped Drew on the shoulder, "Think we should go help them?"

Drew put his hand on his forehead. "Well…." He hesitated and let out a long sigh. "They did crash into the lobby of the Pokemon Center, so I suppose we should go help them and get the room."

Ash nodded and smiled. "Race you down there."

Drew smiled back, "You're on!"

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 11! R&R please :D I haven't been getting much reviews :( I'm afraid nobody likes my story anymore. Lol jk I know people have lives. So I hope my readers got some laughs and giggles out. Next chapters should be up tomorrow. Also the surprise was I am going to start writing a Pokemon HS fic :D But it's going to be epic. I strangely had a dream about it for a few nights and it was clear as a picture so I decided to use those dreams and turn them to reality! Genius right? :D Anyways sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes. But I think I forgot to run spell check lol. What a fail.**

***Poof***


	13. Chapter 12: Ash vs KC! Things heat up!

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here: Hey guys, sorry for not uploading, I completely forgot about this chapter :O and then during my time writing it. Kinda lost my inspiration. BUT, I got it back by reading Harley and Me by The Shiny Gengar. That's my favorite fanfic! But anyways enough rambling. You guys wanna read the chappy, I'll ramble more at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy**

* * *

***BOOM***

Nurse Joy quickly ran to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. When she arrived there, she noticed kids and a few Pokémon lying in the middle of the floor groaning in pain. "Are you kids alright?" She asked as she reached down to see if they had any major cuts or bruises. "Chansey!"

Dawn mumbled to herself, "Oh brother."

Brock quickly sprang up and grabbed Nurse Joy by the hand while on one knee. "Oh Nurse Joy. I don't need to be healed, because your love has already healed me."

Paul face palmed, "Here it comes."

"Come on Brock." Max said as he dragged the soon heart eyed boy by his ear out the Pokémon center. "We'll be back soon."

Nurse Joy asked, "Do you kids need any help?"

Serenity sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head, "Where are we?"

Nurse Joy bent down to her, "You're in the Pokémon Center in Auburn City dear."

"WE'RE WHAT!"

Nurse Joy fell over anime style. "Serenity, it's not polite to yell at someone who offered help." A green hair teen sat up as he rubbed the back of his head." She rolled her eyes and then looked at Nurse Joy. "Sorry about the outburst, but do you know where my brother and his friend are?"

* * *

"Told you I'd win Ash!" Drew exclaimed as he flew in the Pokémon Center still on Flygon's back.

"Hey! That wasn't even fair!" Ash pouted as he followed in his pursuit.

Nurse Joy cocked her head and looked towards the young brunette that was from Pallet. "Does that answer your question?" She pointed at the two boys. She nodded and looked at the door with death looks.

Drew chuckled and decided to introduce himself along with Ash. "Nurse Joy I'm Drew and this is Ash." Nurse Joy smiled and nodded at the two boys. "Um you think we could get a room please? Also include the boy that dragged another man by the ear out of here."

May asked as she got up and helped the others up. "You saw them?"

"Yep"

May and the others laughed at their friend's luck with ladies.

Nurse Joy came back and handed Drew their card for their room. "Use this card to unlock the door; it's like swiping a credit card." Drew happily accepted the card and looked at his friends oddly.

"Um guys?" Drew asked oddly.

Paul was the first one to speak, "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we head to the room, it's getting pretty late."

Dawn pouted, "But I wanted to explore Auburn city. And plus we have to register our PokeDex's for the Contests and for Ash's and Paul's gym battles."

Drew mentally face palmed himself. "Oh fine go ahead I guess." He let out a sigh. "But let's first register our PokeDexs.

Ash, Paul, May, Drew, Dawn, and Serenity handed Nurse Joy their PokeDexs to be registered. After a few minutes of waiting, Nurse Joy kindly handed their PokeDexs back to them. "Thanks Nurse Joy." They said simulation sly she smiled and waved to the kids before they walked to their room.

May plopped on one of the bunk beds. "Well what are we supposed to do now? It's too late to go wandering around town."

Paul came out the bathroom in his sleep attire, "Well I know, what I'm about to do. Catch me some Z's." He got into an empty bunk bed. "For my battle tomorrow." After that being said Paul quickly fell asleep.

Dawn giggled at him lightly snoring. "Paul must be a heavy sleeper."

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Cilan soon came out the bathroom also wearing his nighttime apparel. He walked over to the bunk Ash was laying and climbed to the top bunk. "So Ash, let me guess, you're going to challenge the gym first thing in the morning?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, that way I can help May and Serenity train for their contest. And watch Pauls' battle too. Then after that, we could look around town for a while."

Dawn inquired, "What if Paul's battle isn't the same day as yours?"

Ash shrugged, "Then that's fine."

Brock handed Ash his Pokémon Egg. "Ash I think it's about to hatch."

Ash mouth gaped, "What do you mean, it's about to hatch?"

May intervened, "Exactly what he said Ash." She sighed. "Don't you see the how it's starting to form cracks? She gestured towards the egg's container.

"Too bad Paul is sleep." Max said

Paul walked up behind Max, "I'm not sleep."

Max jumped a little at hearing his voice. "But-"

Drew politely cut him off, "Oh I woke him up so he wouldn't miss this."

"Not that it's any importance to me." Paul shrugged.

Everyone quickly gathered around Ash and his soon to be born Pokémon. The egg began to crack and break off tiny pieces of its shell. After a few minutes the baby Pokémon was standing before everyone.

Ash smiled and leaned down towards the newborn Pokémon. "Hey there pal."

"Sandshrew?" Sandshrew quickly jumped into Ash's arm, earning a small laugh from everyone in the room.

Max commented, "Wow Ash, your egg turned out to be a Sandshrew."

May and Dawn squealed, "He's the cutest thing ever!"

Serenity tried stopping Cyndaquil, "Cyndaquil don't-"But it was too late, he quickly shot a hot swirl of flames at the two girls. Both May and Dawn fell over. "He's the cutest thing after Cyndaquil of course." They both said simultaneously.

Ash held Sandshrew in front of him, "I wonder what moves this little guy knows."

Serenity suggested an Idea, "How about we go outside and see?"

Cilan pointed out, "Isn't it a tad bit late for training?"

"Nah, and besides the girls can get a little training done for their contest." Paul said

Everyone walked outside and sat under a nearby tree as they watched Ash with his new Sandshrew.

Ash looked at Sandshrew, "So sandshrew, what moves do you know?"

"Sandshrew Sand" Sandshrew began spinning rapidly in place, creating a small dust tornado next to him.

Brock called over, "Hey Ash, that's Rapid Spin!"

Ash confusedly said, "It is?"

Brock and the others nodded yes.

Ash gave a thumbs up and Sandshrew, "Any other moves buddy?"

"Sand Sand Shrew!" Sandshrew stopped spinning and its claws began to glow a white color with a red outline. He began to quickly dash towards a tree. "Sandshrew!" He exclaimed as he clawed the tree back leaving a huge gash in it.

Ash and the others fell over. Ash looked at Sandshrew, "You know Crush claw too?"

"Sandshrew"

Ash waited patiently for Sandshrew to use any other moves it knew.

"Sandshrew shrew" Sandshrew began smashing nearby rocks, leaving them as nothing but rubble.

Cilan inquired, "It knows Rock smash? But that's a TM isn't it?"

Max answered, "You'd be surprised at some of the moves certain Pokémon know."

Sandshrew decided to wrap this up, by using Rock climb.

Ash smiled, and fist pumped. "That was awesome Sandshrew!"

Everyone sighed and fell anime style. Ash looked at his friends strangely. "Guys what's wrong?"

Iris was the first to speak up, "You're such a little kid."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

Are too"

Drew inquired Cilan, "Did this happen often?"

Cilan let out a small chuckle, "Not entirely, Iris just called Ash a kid most of the time because of his actions; they never actually, went at it about it."

"Am not"

"Are too"

Iris crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow, "Prove it then."

"How?" The pallet boy questioned.

Iris smirked, while still arching her eyebrow. "Is there anyone you perhaps, have a crush on?

Ash put a puzzled look on his face. "Um no?" The pallet boy began to feel a blush form on his face so he pulled his hat down. "Are you guys sleepy?

Dawn yawned, "I am." She stood up and began walking towards the Pokémon Center. "You guys coming?"

The others nodded, and began walking towards the Pokémon Center for a goodnights sleep. But it wasn't only them out at that time of night.

* * *

Mysterious figures were watching afar from a hill. "The boy seems to have potential." The mysterious figured kept his eye on Ash. "But we'll have to keep an eye on him."

His Pokémon nodded, "Master, shouldn't we also keep an eye on the boy's friends?" His trainer turned his gaze towards him. He hesitated before answering, "I suppose so, but he's not in danger"

….

….

"At least not of yet."

* * *

The sun was out. It was shining bright through the windows of the Pokémon Center. Almost as bright as a sunny day. Pidgeys, Starlys, and many other flying type Pokémon could be heard chirping happily outside, as they enjoyed the soft air and the nice breeze. One trainer and his best companion were up making adjustments to his current team.

On the screen was a cheery and his assistant; Tracey Sketchit. smiled and began talking once again. "Ash my boy, is there anything else you need?"

Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "No that's all Prof. I'll give you another call if I need to switch out again." He stretched. "Well I better be going. Tell mom I said hi!"

and Tracey smiled and waved as the screen turned black. Ash stood up and looked at Pikachu. "Hey buddy, you ready to win our first gym badge today?

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped excitingly.

Ash smiled, "That's the spirit." He let out a sigh as he and Pikachu began walking back to their room. "Oh nothing's wrong Pikachu."

* * *

The raven-haired trainer entered the room and plopped himself on the bed he had slept in the previous night. He turned to his side and looked at the clock; it had read 11:50AM. "I guess it's time for the others to get up, huh Pal?"

Pikachu nodded in response and jumped down from the bed.

Ash chuckled and blushed lightly, "Umm Pikachu, would you mind helping me get them up?" Pikachu sighed and Paw palmed himself.

Pikachu began to wiggle his tail across Paul's face, who slightly twitched at its presence. "Pika?" Paul mumbled something in his sleep. "Mom just five more minutes." Pikachu tried wiggling his tail even harder. Paul's eyes began to flutter. "Wha-Pikachu?" Pikachu smiled and jumped down.

Ash turned his attention to Paul, "Morning Purple."

Paul sat up and hung his legs over the side of his bed. "Did you just call me purple?

Ash smirked, "Yes I did. Now would you mind helping me get the others up?"

Paul grunted and removed the covers, and slipped out of bed. He stretched and let out a yawn before approaching Drew and Max and dragging them out of bed.

*THUD*

Drew slowly opened his eyes while clutching his head. "Mind telling me about the painful wakeup call?"

Max winced in pain, "Ever heard of being gentle?"

Paul shrugged, "Ketchum told me to wake you two up, so I did."

Both boys sighed and stood up and returned their covers on their beds.

Ash was gently shaking May. "May it's time to wake up." May turned over to her side. Ash let out a deep sigh. He tried shaking her a little more vigorously. "May come on wake up." She mumbled something. "Five more minutes Ash." Ash sighed, and looked over at Paul who was snickering. He arched a brow, "What are you laughing at?"

Paul ceased his laughter, and answered the question that was asked. "You can't wake May up? " Ash sighed and nodded. Paul grunted, "I'll wake her up then."

The purple haired boy walked over to where the brunette girl was sleeping. He grabbed her by the arms, and picked her up, and gently placed her over his shoulders. Paul turned to face Ash, "Now was that so difficult?"

May slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her gaze widened, when she realized she wasn't in her bed. "Would you put me down?"

Paul dropped May, and shrugged. May just sat up and growled at Paul.

"I asked for you to put me down, not drop me!"

Paul shrugged, "At least I dropped you on the bed." He continued, "Your boyfriend wanted me to wake you up while he gets the others up."

May sighed, and got up. "Where are Drew and Max?"

Paul pointed towards the two bathrooms, "I think they're in the bathroom." He then turned towards Ash who was waking the others up. "Looks like the others are up."

May giggled embarrassingly as she heard her stomach growl. "I'm guessing I'm hungry."

"Go figure"

***Thud***

Dawn and Iris came dashing in the room, "What happened?" They both said in unison as they looked down at Paul, and looked at a Brunette who was standing over him. "May what did he do?"

May said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Oh nothing, we were just having a small disagreement."

"Oh" both girls said in Unison. And left the room and began heading towards the dining commons. Dawn poked her head back in the room, "You guys meet us in the Dining commons once you guys are dressed."

May nodded. She then turned her glare towards Paul. "Don't say that again."

Paul squawked in pain, "Yes Princess." May just shook her head and helped the strange teen up. Paul decided to speak up. "So I guess we should get ready? Since Ash and I gym battles are today, and you guys first contest is today."

May approved of Paul's idea and grabbed her clothing and dashed for the bathroom as soon as her brother came out. Paul just murmured to himself and grabbed his belongings for the day as well, and walked into the bathroom as the emerald-eye boy walked out the other bathroom.

* * *

Ash, Serenity, Cilan, Dawn, Iris, Drew, Max, and Brock were in the Dining Commons enjoying lunch while waiting for their friends Paul and May.

Brock spoke up, "So Ash, you know what type the gym leader is?"

Ash replied sheepishly, "Well…." He paused, then finished. "No"

Everyone fell backwards landing on their back earning a loud thud in the room. A purple hair teen and a brunette walked in and arched their eyebrows. "What happened?"

Brock sat up, "Our clueless raven-haired boy here doesn't know what types the Gym leader will be using." Paul and May sighed.

"Well" Paul began, "He or she will probably be using fire types."

The pallet boy asked a question, "How do you know?"

Paul once again sighed, and took a seat next to Max who was sitting across from Cilan. "Well think about the name of the city. It has some relation to fire types."

There was a silence among them. Until Max decided to break it. "I wonder how come I never thought about that."

Paul smirked, "I wonder why too."

* * *

The group of traveling teens arrived in front of the gym hall. It looked like a training hall, with a sign above the entrance doors, which read "Warning, if you are allergic to Fire-types, then this gym isn't for you. Enter at your own risk."

"What a nice welcoming sign." Serenity said with sarcasm filled in her voice.

The teens stepped inside and they gazed with aw. Inside of the gym were bleachers on both sides. In the center of the gym, where the battles would occur, were rings, platforms, and poles in various places hanging high above the ground, for Pokémon with good maneuver skills such as Infernape.

Ash eyes gleamed with anticipation and eagerness. "This gym is awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, it seems I have a challenger." A deep male voice said as he walked through a set of doors.

Paul asked, "Who are you?"

The man let out a chuckle. "Oh excuse me, let me introduce myself. I'm K.C the gym leader of this gym." K.C looked about to be in his mid-twenties. He has spiky red hair, with matching red eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt, with a picture of a great ball on it. Brown cargo shorts, with black and red socks, and a pair of red high-tops to complete the set.

Ash eagerness got the best of him. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

K.C let out another chuckle. "Quite the eager one aren't you? But I accept your challenge. Follow me to the battle field." He motioned for them to follow them, which they did.

A referee was standing on the side of field, holding a red and green flag. "This battle is between the challenger Ash and the gym leader K.C. This will be a 3-3 battle. When either sides Pokémon are down a winner will be decided. Do you both understand?" Both males nodded. "Begin!"

K.C formed a huge grin. "Typhlosion lets heat things up!"

The spiky red-haired gym threw a white and red poke ball into the air, releasing a red light which materialized into Typhlosion. Typhlosion landed letting out a large battle cry, and lit the flames on his back even brighter than what they already were. It has a bearlike physique, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Typhlosion's ears are thinner compared to Quilava, and lack ear insides. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. The fur of a Typhlosion is very coarse and highly flame-retardant, giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks.

Paul looked with intrigued and pulled out his Poked from his pocket.

"_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself."_

Paul thought out loud. "Seems like an interesting Pokémon to battle."

Ash smiled, "Let's see if we can use the objects to our advantage. Infernape I choose you!

Ash released his Poke ball from his grip, and threw it into the air, materializing one of his fire types. Infernape body is primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head that never goes out. The tail flame it had as a Monferno has disappeared. Infernape wears two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. It also has swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. The blue and red markings it had on its forehead as a Monferno have now changed to a deep blood-red color. Infernape's sclera's are yellow, and its irises are blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue.

May seemed to have interest in Ash's choice of Pokémon, so she pulled out her Poked. Max leaned over, and also read what the Poked entry said.

"_Infernape, the Flame Pokémon. It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent."_

Max commented on Ash's Pokémon, "What a cool Pokémon."

K.C decided it was time to start the battle. "Typhlosion let's get this show on the road! Use smokescreen!"

Typhlosion opened its mouth and breathed out a huge cloud of grey smoke that covered the whole field.

Ashes coughed and begin to look around, "Infernape keep your guard up." Infernape coughed and grunted through the thickness of the smoke.

"What an interesting way to start off a battle. It adds a variety of spices and flavoring to the taste!" Cilan said as he lay back in his chair.

Iris turned and looked at Cilan, "You don't get tired of talking like that?"

Cilan laughed, "No"

The fire-type gym leader coughed a little before letting out another command, "Typhlosion, hit em' hard with Flamethrower!"

The volcano Pokémon stepped harshly on its right foot, before releasing intense blast of fire.

Ash quickly called out, "Infernape use your flamethrower too!"

Infernape took a deep breath and released a vortex of orange scorching flames. Both attacks collided, canceling each other out, creating a small smoke before it subsided.

K.C put one hand in his pocket before opening his mouth to call out to Ash. "You ready to kick it up a notch?"

Ash nodded and gave a thumbs up, while grinning. "Yeah! Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Infernape began charging towards Infernape with its right fist glowing red.

K.C put his left hand in his pocket, and yelled "Typhlosion show them what a real fighting type move is. Use Brick Break!"

Typhlosion grunted and began charging at the Flame monkey who was charging towards him with a glowing red fist. Both of his paws were glowing white and he crossed them. Both Pokémon fists collided. Sending sparks flying from the collision.

K.C formed a sneaky grin, "Typhlosion halt the Brick Break!"

Typhlosion made a confused face and stopped his attack, getting hit straight in the stomach from Infernape's Mach punch.

"Hang in there Typhlosion!"

Ash cheered in the inside. He was about to take out K.C's first Pokémon. "Send him back Infernape!"

Infernape nodded, and was about to send Typhlosion flying, until he was hit by a surprise attack.

"Use Low Kick now!"

Typhlosion formed a grin and raised a leg and kicked Infernape, sending him flying into the air. His trainer called out another move. "Let's finish this up, use ThunderPunch."

Typhlosion jumped up towards Infernape, fist glowing a yellow, with electricity cackling from it.

Ash yelled, "Infernape!"

"Infernape!" The monkey cried out in pain as it was hit with the thunder punch. It came crashing down to the ground.

"Infernape, come on get up don't let me down."

…

Max called out from the stands, "Come on Infernape we believe in you!"

…

"Infernape is unable to-"The ref. was cut off by a grunted noise.

"In-fer-NAPE!" He grunted in pain as he clutched his left arm, forming a grin as he looked at his trainer, who smiled back.

K.C was shocked. "I'm pleased with your Infernape Ash, most Pokémon aren't able to continue after Typhlosion's Thunderpunch."

Ash replied, "I believe in my Pokémon, and they believe in me. Isn't that right Infernape?" Infernape nodded. "Let's do this! Infernape jump on those platforms!"

Infernape quickly jumped on the nearest Platform. Waiting for his trainer's next command.

K.C smiled, "Ah using the platforms as your advantage eh?"

Ash nodded and sent out another command after noticing Typhlosion was beginning to tire. "Infernape jump down and use Mach Punch"

Infernape cocked its head, but obey its trainer and jumped down from the Platform it was on. It began charging at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion dodge it!" However Typhlosion was too slow to dodge, as he rapidly began getting hit by numerous punches and kicks.

Ash looked confused. "Why isn't Infernape using Mach Punch? That move looks like…" He finished "Close Combat. Infernape just learned Close Combat!"

Infernape stuck the last blow in his stomach once again, this time sending him flying.

Ash yelled, "Infernape use Flamethrower!"

"Infernape!" Infernape shot out hot flames at Typhlosion, in which he became engulfed in. He yelled out in pain and came crashing to the ground.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner!

May scream from the stands, "Yeah Ash!"

Drew spoke up, "Don't get too excited yet May."

May turned around and looked at Drew both hands on her hips. "And why shouldn't I?" Irritation was obvious in her voice.

"Well for one, K.C has two other Pokémon left, and Infernape looks like he can't take much more damage."

May sighed, "But Ash still has Infernape."

Brock joined in, "May, Drew does have a point."

May pouted and sat down in here chair. "You guys need to have more faith in Ash!"

Max counted, "We do! But even a person without any experience can see that Infernape is tired."

May just slunk in her chair.

K.C reached in right pocket and pulled out another red and white sphere. He pressed the button and released it into the air. "Vulpix let's show them what real fire power is!"

Out of the sphere came Vulpix, a foxlike Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and six orange tails.

"A Vulpix?" Ash inquired, he didn't know much about a Vulpix, except for the fact, that his best friend had one. So the kanto native decided to pull out his PokeDex to get more info on it.

"_Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."_

The boy returned his Pokedex back to his pocket. He looked out at his exhausted Pokémon. "Infernape you think you can go on?"

"Infernape!" Infernape gave a cheery grin as he took another battle stance. "Use Close Combat!"

Infernape began running at Vulpix with almost lightning Speed.

"Vulpix dodge it!"

Just as Infernape was about to attack, Vulpix elegantly summersaulted and landed behind him. Before Infernape could turn around, K.C had called out another move. "Use Quick Attack!"

Vulpix became engulfed in a white outline, and moved quickly and struck Infernape multiple times.

The referee held out its red flag. "Infernape is unable to battle! This means, this rounds goes to Vulpix."

Ash mad a sad smile, as he recalled his Fire monkey. "You did good Infernape, now take a long rest." Ash then reached and grabbed another pokeball throwing it into the air. "Buizel come on out!"

A Pokémon that was similar to a weasel and sea otter formed out of the Pokeball. It has two blue fins on its arms and two tails, appearing to be split up, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning. Buizel also has cream-colored paw pads on both its fore- and hind-feet.

K.C scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and chuckled. "What a cute Buizel you have there."

Dawn was jumping up and down. "Go Ash and Buizel." This made the both of them fall over. Everyone turned and looked at Dawn except for Paul and Brock. "Oh Buizel used to be mines, but I traded him for Ash's aipom. Since he was more interested in Gym battles, than contests."

Ash snapped and pointed at Vulpix, "Let's cool things down with water gun!"

Buizel shot open its mouth and released a shot of water towards Vulpix.

K.C grinned, "Vulpix use Double team, and then Energy Ball!"

Vulpix began multiplying creating a circle of itself around Buizel; it then titled its head back and fired a green orb of energy from each of its copies to the sea weasel in the center.

Ash then smirked; he knew how to handle these types of situations. "Buizel use Counter shield!"

Buizel began using water gun while spinning, releasing water everywhere. It canceled out all the incoming energy balls, and removed all the fakes of Vulpix and landed a super-effective hit on the real one. Buizel halted its Counter Shield, and looked at the Fox Pokémon who was soaking wet. Vulpix was struggling to get up, but managed too.

"Vulpix use Energy ball again!"

Vulpix managed to form an energy ball in its mouth and shot it at Buizel.

"Buizel use water gun!"

"Just what I was expecting."

Ash cocked his head, "You wanted me to use Water Gun?"

K.C nodded, "Just so Vulpix could do this. Vulpix use multiple Energy Balls!"

Vulpix gained enough strength to fire about ten energy balls at the otter.

"Buizel go straight through those energy balls with Aqua Jet!"

The sea otter released a jet of water, covering him with it and repelled himself with it towards the little fox Pokémon.

"Vulpix wait until I say the next move." The fox Pokémon nodded.

…

…

"NOW! Use Inferno!"

"WHAT!?"

Just as Buizel was about to hit its mark, Vulpix released a huge fire which engulfed Buizel in dispersing the water, and creating steam that covered the field. After the steam passed away. Both sides went wide eyed.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match results in a tie!"

K.C let out a chuckle. "Looks like Buizel did hit Vulpix, while using Inferno." He recalled his Pokémon. "You did an awesome job girl, take a long nice rest."

"Buizel you deserve a nice rest. Return."

"Go Camerupt!"

"Go Crawdunt!"

On K.C's side, a Pokémon similar to a Camel appeared on the field. Camerupt's body contains large amounts of molten lava of 18,000°F (10,000°C), which occasionally erupts out of these volcanoes. They also have a stout body with red shaggy fur, a tan furless muzzle.

On Ash's side, materialized from his Pokémon was Crawdunt. Crawdunt has three pairs of limbs in total: two pincers with spikes protruding from the edges and tan-colored lower sides of the claws, one pair of legs that resembles Corphish's with small spikes, and a two-clawed back pair that looks almost elephantine.

K.C arched a brow, "A Crawdunt?"

Ash gave his signature grin, and pointed, " Crawdunt use Bubble Beam!"

Crawdunt opened its pincers and began firing small bubbles rapidly at Camerupt.

"Cancel it out with Ember!"

Camerupt let out a low growl before releasing a small flame from its mouth towards the incoming bubbles, dispersing them and creating a small dust.

K.C Snapped, "Camerupt, Earthquake!"

Camerupt, lifted its right leg up and stomped down vigorously shaking the hold field. Causing almost his trainer and his opponent to lose their balance.

"Crawdunt, jump and use Bubble Beam!"

Crawdunt managed to jump in the air, once again releasing small bubbles from its pincers.

"Camerupt!" Camerupt called out in Pain as it grunted to the touch of the bubbles.

Ash turned his hat backwards, and yelled out. "Crawdunt finish this with Crabhammer!"

Crawdunt's pincers turned a glowing white color, and he quickly dived down towards Camerupt with its pincers crossed.

"Camerupt no!" K.C yelled out desperately as Crawdunt struck his camel Pokémon.

The referee raised his green flag towards Ash side. "The winner of this match is Crawdunt! This means Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

All of Ash's friends were in the crowd cheering, except for a brunette coordinator. Where could she be?

Serenity looked around and then asked no one in particular. "Hey guys, where'd May go?"

Paul pointed down at the field, "Does that answer your question?"

Everyone looked down at the field and saw May running towards Ash with Pikachu hot on her heels.

May jumped into her boyfriend's arm. "Ash I'm so proud of you!"

Ash caught her in his arms, and blushed like crazy. "Thanks May." He laughed sheepishly. "You sounded like my mom for a minute."

May leaned in and whispered into Ash's ear. "You want to let them know now?" He grinned, signaling yes. The brunette leaned in a kissed the raven hair on his lips, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist while still holding her in his arms, passionately returning the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, panting and smiling. They looked into the audience to see everyone except for Paul and Serenity all unconscious or seemed to be. They laughed and sweat dropped at this.

Paul sighed and looked over at his friends who were lying on the ground most were wide-eyed, while the rest were just out cold. He looked at Serenity, "So what are we supposed to do with them?

Serenity scratched the back of her head and released Infernape from its pokeball. "Infernape you mind helping us get them back to the Pokémon Center?"

Infernape looked at the ground and let out a sigh, before replying. "Infernape"

Serenity smiled, "Thanks"

Paul then released Ursaring. "Ursaring, I need you to help Infernape carry these guys back to the Pokémon Center."

"Ursaring?"

Paul let out a low sigh, "Yeah they fainted."

"Ursa Ursaring?"

"I guess finding out Ash and May dating was kind of overwhelming for them."

"Ursaring!"

The emotionless boy shrugged, "You never asked."

"Ursa Ursa Ursaring ring!" He growled.

"We are not about to go through this right now, could you just drag them back to the Pokémon center?"

Ursaring grunted before picking up Max and putting him over his shoulder, while caring Cilan and Iris in his arms. Infernape was dragging Drew and Brock, while having Dawn on his shoulder. Both Pokémon saluted their trainers before heading out of the arena, and back to the Pokémon center.

K.C began to form a smile and walk towards Ash, with both hands in his pockets. This guy sure does like keeping his hands in his pockets doesn't he? He stuck his hand out towards Ash and smiled. "Ash I present to you the Fiery Volcano Badge." He handed the trainer a badge that had a volcano erupting lava from it, with a camerupt face engraved on the side of it.

Ash eyes shined, as he looked at his new badge. "I just won…" He paused. "The Fiery Volcano Badge!" He did his signature smile, and peace sign. Along with his best buddy Pikachu who was in the air next to him smiling, while Crawdunt was dancing.

* * *

**So this ends this chapter, suckish ending? Yeah, I didn't want to write like 2 chapters in one, so I ended it there. So the others know the Ash and May are a couple now, seems they took it rather difficult if you ask me lol. OH, you guys please review and leave me some writing ideas/promts for short stories. I'm trying to become a better writer, and what's better than writing short chapter 5 stories? So I'd LOVE to hear what some of you guys leave for me. Don't forget to Read, wait why would I put that at the end, of course you read this lol. But don't forget to review and leave a idea! Also, another thing, leave in the review who you want together. Paul and Serenity, or Drew and Serenity. REVIEW :DD Bye, next update will be soon. I might just put it off to upload my new short story fic. PWF1201 out. Also excuse any grammar, and not inserting the horizontal line. My eyes kinda messed up with this. :/ Edit: I have a poll on my page, so just respond there :D**


	14. Chapter 13: A Grand Entrance Part 1

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here. Sorry for another late post. It seems when I began to type. Social network sites distract me. So I'm trying to stop opening them up when I'm doing something productive. Also don't forget to vote in the poll! I'd gladly appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**I also noticed that some reviewers wanted to know how Serenity could be doing contest as well since she is the champ of Sinnoh. It's the same way with Ash. If she has a challenger then she'll return to Sinnoh and battle them! Creative huh? And I didn't want her to just be useless or whatever, so I gave her something simple. But I can't guarantee her doing too well XP I don't know.**

The traveling group of teens was returning back to the Pokémon Center before the May and the others first contest.

Ash was looking at his shiny new badge he held in the palm of his hand. He scratched Pikachu behind the ear earning a coo from him. "Paul when do you plan on battling the gym?"

Paul shrugged, "Tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll be using different Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Paul said "He probably will, knowing that I know his Pokémon, along with their moves and his strategies." He continued. "I know what Pokémon I'll be using."

Max interrupted, "What Pokémon?"

Paul put on a grin, "You'll see tomorrow Max."

The kids stepped through the door of the Pokémon Center. Ash handed Nurse Joy his Poke balls that contained the Pokémon he used in his previous battle. She gladly accepted them with a grin and scurried off; leaving the kids to walk back to the room they were staying in.

May reached for her fanny pack which was placed on the side of her bed. She grabbed it and removed a Poke ball from it, and began shinning it and adding some new seals she brought with her too it. "Are you guys nervous?" she asked the others who were entering.

"I don't get nervous in Contests. Unlike a certain someone in this room." Drew said with arrogance in his tone. May growled. "I hope you aren't talking about me Drew."

Drew ruffled his hair "I said no names in this room, now did I?" he paused and took in a breathe before turning towards Dawn. "So Dawn have any ideas who you're going to be using?" Dawn nodded. "Who?"

"Togekiss why of course!"

Drew face palmed. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

Dawn furrowed a brow "Is something wrong with Togekiss?" The beanie wearing girl scooted closer to Drew while slightly cracking her knuckles, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"No, I just thought you were going to use a different Pokémon, that's all." He said as he threw his hands in front of his face.

Dawn giggled, "Well then."

Drew got up and walked towards the bathroom, "I'll out in a few minutes; I just want to make sure my hair looks fine before we leave." The emerald eyed boy walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled a comb out his pocket and began to comb his hair. "_Today's the day I get my first ribbon hear in Tridescent region. May won't believe how stronger I've gotten. Although I can say she has gotten stronger herself. We'll see who's stronger after today."_ Thoughts about the contest continued to run through his mind.

"Master I have found one of the boy's friends Aura. It seems strong enough for us to use as of now." A bipedal, jackal like Pokémon said through telepathy.

"Good Job Lucario, now I need you to see what the boy is doing, and read his thoughts."

Lucario nodded and closed his eyes and opened the palm of his paws. A small sphere formed in the middle of his hands showing the actions of Drew, and allowing him to hear his thoughts. "_Now I just have to figure out which Pokémon to use during today's contest. Since Dawn will be using Togekiss, I should probably use Flygon. That way we can both have coverage of the air."_

"Who is this Dawn he speaks of Lucario?" Lucario's ear began to slightly move as he scanned the room where the others were at. "Master a strong Aura is blocking me from scanning the room." He opened his eyes and faced him. "I have let you down."

"No that is fine; we can still use the green headed boy for now. Now follow me, we don't need to scare the boy while doing this." The mysterious figure and his Lucario walked through the bathroom walls and stood behind Drew.

Drew was still busy combing his hair in the mirror. Once he noticed it was two figures standing behind him, he quickly reached for the door but was stopped.

"Boy we are not here to hurt you."

Drew continued to struggle to get to the door. "Wh-Who are you, and what do you want!"

"You will find that out when the time is right. As for now, my identity will remain a mystery. Lucario please refrain our guest here from escaping."

Drew let out a small shriek as he became engulfed in a blue light. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Fret not boy, we are not hear to hurt you. We will be using you to analyze your friend Ash."

Drew cocked his head to the side "How will you be using me to do that?"

"Simple. By using the power of Aura."

Drew became agitated. "Why can't you find someone else? And wouldn't Ash be able to sense if I'm an Aura user or not?"

"Boy stop with all the questions! You will find out soon enough why I am using you. And yes, Ash would be able to sense if you're an Aura user. But in this case he shouldn't be able to."

Drew furrowed a brow, "My name isn't boy, it's _Drew_. Would you explain to me exactly what you're going to use me for?"

The figure let out a sigh "Fine, but after this experience you won't remember a thing-"

"So I'll lose my whole memory."

"No you fool! You won't remember this encounter you had with me. Now back to what I was saying. Lucario here will be using his Aura to control your emotions. He will also be able to control what you say. Now I can't guarantee that Lucario won't play any pranks, seeing that he is a prankster himself. But I doubt he will do that, since this is very important."

"I thought Aura users couldn't control others emotions and what they say?"

"You are right boy, but Lucario has trained long to be able to do this. Although I must warn you, he hasn't mastered it yet."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be, if Lucario gets a headache, or loses control of his Aura causing you to act miserable to others. But don't worry about that."

"Well now I'm even more worried."

"There is no reason to worry, if anything happens I'll intervene. Lucario you may free the boy. I'm sure his friends are wondering what is taking him so long."

"Yes master" Lucario nodded and opened his eyes once again releasing Drew, finally allowing him to reach for the door. "Wait!"

"What is it now child?"

"When will you be using me or whatever?"

"You will know once it happens."

The mysterious figure and his Lucario walked through the walls of bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Drew there. "Well that was strange." He said before opening the door of the bathroom to see everyone with their ears placed on the door. Since Drew opened the door they all went crashing to the ground.

***THUD***

Drew looked down "Um you guys, what were you doing?"

Dawn began to pat the floor around her "I'm looking for my contacts."

Paul arched a brow, "Dawn you don't wear contacts." She reached over and thumped him on the side of his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"For giving me away genius."

Drew helped them all up. Then he crossed his arms "Were you guys spying on me?"

They all gulped and looked around, but Max answered for them. "Well who were you talking to?"

"Nobody"

"We all heard you talking though."

"I was talking to my mother."

"With your phone on the bed?"

"Well then I….." he paused "Was talking to myself."

"Are you sure? It didn't sound too much like it."

"Yes Max, I'm sure."

Drew grabbed his poke balls and his other items off the bed and began to walk out the room. He then stopped and looked back, 'You guys coming or what?" Everyone turned and looked at one another and nodded and followed the boy out the room.

May was walking side by side with her boyfriend Ash. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she laid her head on his shoulder. She leaned in close to his ear. "Ash do you think Drew is starting to act a bit strange now? Like his attitude just changed?"

Ash turned and looked at her. "Maybe he's a little nervous about today's contest?"

May replied, "I think it's something far more than that." She let out a sigh, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Ash gave May a weak smile, "May I'm sure Drew is a little bit nervous about today's contest." He ruffled her long brown hair. "Don't worry too much about it." He mumbled to himself. "_However his Aura feels out of place._"

May raised her head off Ash's shoulder and looked at him. "Did you say something Ash?"

"Oh no May, nothing at all."

…

…

Serenity and May were in their respective dressing room preparing for the contest. One certain brunette seemed to be nervous while the latter was hyped up for this contest.

Serenity was adjusting May's head wrap for her. She wore her Arabian princess outfit that she wore in the Wallace Cup where she competed against Dawn. As she was adjusting it she leaned over and saw a formidable look across her face. "May you look nervous? Are you nervous or something?"

May sighed, "That sentence contradicted itself Serenity."

"What do you mean?"

May turned in looked in the mirror and gave a weak smile. She then turned towards the other girl in the room. "Well you said I looked nervous, and then asked am I nervous."

"Well I was just wondering…." She paused, "Why are you nervous?"

"This is the first contest we're competing in, and I just don't want to screw up our performance."

"Oh May please, you won't screw up. You're a great coordinator. If anyone would screw up, I'd say it's me. I haven't competed in a contest in ages. We're here to give the audience and judges a beautiful appeal and to win our first ribbon." The younger sister of Ash put on a warm smile. Something she and Ash had in common.

"Thanks for the advice." May smiled in return. Although something popped in her head. "You know you and Ash almost the exact same smile.

Serenity sighed "No we don't!"

"There's nothing wrong with having the same feature as your sibling. Trust me on that one. You're just lucky he's not that annoying as Max is."

"You have a po-"

"_Will all participants please report to the stadium?"_

Serenity's face brightened with happiness. "Looks like it's the opening ceremony!" She grabbed May and dashed out of the room, running right past Drew and Dawn and the other competitors.

"Welcome to this year's Pokémon Contest held in Auburn City! Where Pokémon coordinators from all over compete to win five ribbons, which they're eligible to enter in this year's Grand Festival! I'm your host Vivian Meridian, and here are today's judges!" Vivian motioned towards the judging booth.

"Our first judge, and also today's guest judge is no other than my twin sister Lilian!"

Lilian smiled and waved towards the crowd of Co-coordinators. She winked at her twin sister as she smiled back and continued introducing the other judges.

"Next we have chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, !"

waved and gave a toothy grin, towards the audience that was full of eager coordinators. He smiled and nodded towards Vivian who smiled and continued talking.

"He's President of the Pokémon Fan Club! Mr. Suziko!"

smiled and waved. "Remarkable!" Chuckling, while saying his trademark catchphrase.

"And last we have Auburn City very own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy smiled and waved cheerfully.

Vivian smiled and faced a huge screen. This would be the screen that displayed what order appeals would be done, and who would face who in the battle round. "Now, it's time to see who will start off this contest!" The huge monitor began glowing as pictures of each contestant and their partner appeared and began randomizing. After about a few seconds of randomizing, it was decided that May and Serenity would start off the contest.

"Looks like May and Serenity will be starting off this contest!" Hearing this, the audience began roaring with excitement. Looks like our two teen girls were quite known here as well.

Serenity crossed her arms and grinned. She had quite a feeling that she would be up first, along with May. But something also surprised her; her being known in this region. _"Who knew I'd be quite famous over here." _

"All coordinators have another 30 minutes to prepare themselves along with their Pokémon. You may report back to your dressing headquarters until called." Vivian said.

"Well May, we should use these 30 minutes. I might have a little trick up my sleeve, and I think you'd be happy to hear it." She said walking back to her dressing headquarters with May in tow, but May stopped when she heard a pair call out her name.

"Long time no see May."

May letting her instincts get the best of her she turned around and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe who she saw. Well… she could, but it was just hard to accept.

"Joshua? Erika?"

They both grinned at the sight of their friend and rival remembering them.

Joshua spoke, "It's been a while since we saw each other May! How have you been?"

"I've been quite nice, how have you and Erika been?"

"I've been good May! Don't forget if we battle again, this time I'll be the one beating you!"

"We'll see about that Erika." Letting out a nervous chuckle, the Brunette girl shuck her head. "Oh I almost forget, this is my friend Serenity." Gesturing towards the girl to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Ash's younger sister, Serenity. Hopefully I don't have to give too much information about myself."

"Serenity!"

"What? I don't feel like talking too much right now."

Joshua chuckled, "It's alright May, we both know who she is. Congratulations on that Serenity. But if I may ask, why are you entering contest?"

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and began to blush in embarrassment. "Well since nobody could really make it to me. I rarely got challenges, so I decided I'd travel with my brother again. However if I do get a challenger, I have to return back to Sinnoh to accept it. It's a funny story why I'm coordinating now, if you'd like to know." The duo nodded. "Well when I first started out, I wanted to become a coordinator, but I wasn't too good at it. At least I was told, and I also thought that myself. After a while I got, bored and tired of it. So I became a trainer and started challenging the gyms. I guess battling runs in the family."

"Well that was an interesting story. But you better watch out, me and Joshua are going to be winning this contest." Erika smiled and stuck her thumb up. "Well we better be heading back to our dressing rooms, we'll be watching you guys!" She said as she dragged Joshua with her as they both ran back to their dressing room.

"Strange kids."

"I met them back in Hoenn in the Pacifidlog town Contest."

Serenity shrugged, "As I was saying-"

Dawn and Drew were running towards them. Well mostly Dawn, Drew was just trying to chase the young girl down. Flailing her arms she called out "May, Serenity, Kenny and Zoey are here!"

"This just seems to get more and more interesting doesn't it?" May nodded. "Wait did you say Kenny and Zoey?"

Dawn nodded and smiled, "They're entering too!"

Serenity let out a warm smile. She remembered her two coordinator friends from Sinnoh. "Well it looks like we have a little reunion. I bet those two will be surprised to see me entering this contest."

"Dawn come on, we still need to discuss the appeal!"

"Well guys, we'll be watching your appeals. I guess I have to go discuss our appeal. Good luck guys!" Dawn said as she was being dragged away by Drew. What is with everyone being dragged away lately?

"Now as I was saying, I was thinking of making an entrance with to start our appeal." Finally able to finish her sentence, she smiled waiting for the other girl in the room to ask her how?"

"And what is the entrance?"

She let out a huge grin, almost similar to her brothers when he had a bright idea. "Well I was thinking of using Espeon this contest. I want to see how she will do, since this is her first contest. But the entrance, I'll have her teleport us onto the stage, and then we start the appeal."

May smiled. What a very unique and creative way to start off an appeal. "That sounds so-"

"_Will May and Serenity please report onto the stage for their appeal?"_

Serenity and May released their Pokémon and nodded and grinned at each other. This would be probably the best entrance to an appeal ever.

Serenity explained to Espeon her brilliant idea for their entrance. Who none-the-less complied. She closed her eyes and the group of two girls and their Pokémon slowly faded away from their room and began to slowly appear on the stage. Once appearing, they smiled and waved at the audience and judges.

"What a beautiful entrance!" Vivian commented as she stood on the side of the field along with the judges at the judging booth.

The two females were full of excitement and happiness. This was their moment to shine, and wow the audience with their dazzling appeal. Serenity looked at May who nodded.

Serenity snapped and Espeon did an elegant flip landing a few feet away from her, almost near the middle of the stage. She winked at May who took this as her cue to start.

May smiled and commanded her powerhouse Blaziken to start it off with a Fire Spin.

"Blaziken start if off with Fire Spin!"

Blaziken nodded and opened its mouth and released a spinning vortex of flames towards the Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon use Psychic on the Fire Spin." Serenity calmly stated. She was always calm in these types of situations, as her Pokémon would feel the same way she feels.

Espeon closed its eyes and its gem that was in the middle of its head began glowing. The Fire Spin had completely stopped in its tracks. Espeon began forming different pictures with the Fire spin until she finally made a few rings of fire.

May saw this as a chance for Blaziken to spin and somersault threw them. Just like she saw Lilian do back in Kanto with her Espeon. "Blaziken go through the rings."

Blaziken nodded and it began flipping and somersaulting through the rings of fire almost reaching Espeon, its trainer called out another move.

"Espeon close the rings!"

The audience gasped as the psychic Pokémon used its Psychic powers to bring the flames together engulfing Blaziken.

**Another cliffy! Is Blaziken ok? Or is it all over for our Brunette's fire type powerhouse? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 14: **_**A Grand Entrance Part 2 **_**Don't forget to R&R and also keep voting in the Poll! I only have two votes so far. (Which will not be announced) Ito make it fair which ever poll, reaches 10 or 15 votes that's what shipping I'll use. Next update soon guys. If you guys are interested in entering a Oneshot Advanceshipping Contest, PM me for more info :D**


	15. Chapter 14: A Grand Entrance Part 2

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here. Sorry for another late post. It seems when I began to type. Social network sites distract me. So I'm trying to stop opening them up when I'm doing something productive. Also don't forget to vote in the poll! I'd gladly appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**I also noticed that some reviewers wanted to know how Serenity could be doing contest as well since she is the champ of Sinnoh. It's the same way with Ash. If she has a challenger then she'll return to Sinnoh and battle them! Creative huh? And I didn't want her to just be useless or whatever, so I gave her something simple. But I can't guarantee her doing too well XP I don't know.**

The traveling group of teens was returning back to the Pokémon Center before the May and the others first contest.

Ash was looking at his shiny new badge he held in the palm of his hand. He scratched Pikachu behind the ear earning a coo from him. "Paul when do you plan on battling the gym?"

Paul shrugged, "Tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll be using different Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Paul said "He probably will, knowing that I know his Pokémon, along with their moves and his strategies." He continued. "I know what Pokémon I'll be using."

Max interrupted, "What Pokémon?"

Paul put on a grin, "You'll see tomorrow Max."

The kids stepped through the door of the Pokémon Center. Ash handed Nurse Joy his Poke balls that contained the Pokémon he used in his previous battle. She gladly accepted them with a grin and scurried off; leaving the kids to walk back to the room they were staying in.

May reached for her fanny pack which was placed on the side of her bed. She grabbed it and removed a Poke ball from it, and began shinning it and adding some new seals she brought with her too it. "Are you guys nervous?" she asked the others who were entering.

"I don't get nervous in Contests. Unlike a certain someone in this room." Drew said with arrogance in his tone. May growled. "I hope you aren't talking about me Drew."

Drew ruffled his hair "I said no names in this room, now did I?" he paused and took in a breathe before turning towards Dawn. "So Dawn have any ideas who you're going to be using?" Dawn nodded. "Who?"

"Togekiss why of course!"

Drew face palmed. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

Dawn furrowed a brow "Is something wrong with Togekiss?" The beanie wearing girl scooted closer to Drew while slightly cracking her knuckles, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"No, I just thought you were going to use a different Pokémon, that's all." He said as he threw his hands in front of his face.

Dawn giggled, "Well then."

Drew got up and walked towards the bathroom, "I'll out in a few minutes; I just want to make sure my hair looks fine before we leave." The emerald eyed boy walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled a comb out his pocket and began to comb his hair. "_Today's the day I get my first ribbon hear in Tridescent region. May won't believe how stronger I've gotten. Although I can say she has gotten stronger herself. We'll see who's stronger after today."_ Thoughts about the contest continued to run through his mind.

"Master I have found one of the boy's friends Aura. It seems strong enough for us to use as of now." A bipedal, jackal like Pokémon said through telepathy.

"Good Job Lucario, now I need you to see what the boy is doing, and read his thoughts."

Lucario nodded and closed his eyes and opened the palm of his paws. A small sphere formed in the middle of his hands showing the actions of Drew, and allowing him to hear his thoughts. "_Now I just have to figure out which Pokémon to use during today's contest. Since Dawn will be using Togekiss, I should probably use Flygon. That way we can both have coverage of the air."_

"Who is this Dawn he speaks of Lucario?" Lucario's ear began to slightly move as he scanned the room where the others were at. "Master a strong Aura is blocking me from scanning the room." He opened his eyes and faced him. "I have let you down."

"No that is fine; we can still use the green headed boy for now. Now follow me, we don't need to scare the boy while doing this." The mysterious figure and his Lucario walked through the bathroom walls and stood behind Drew.

Drew was still busy combing his hair in the mirror. Once he noticed it was two figures standing behind him, he quickly reached for the door but was stopped.

"Boy we are not here to hurt you."

Drew continued to struggle to get to the door. "Wh-Who are you, and what do you want!"

"You will find that out when the time is right. As for now, my identity will remain a mystery. Lucario please refrain our guest here from escaping."

Drew let out a small shriek as he became engulfed in a blue light. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Fret not boy, we are not hear to hurt you. We will be using you to analyze your friend Ash."

Drew cocked his head to the side "How will you be using me to do that?"

"Simple. By using the power of Aura."

Drew became agitated. "Why can't you find someone else? And wouldn't Ash be able to sense if I'm an Aura user or not?"

"Boy stop with all the questions! You will find out soon enough why I am using you. And yes, Ash would be able to sense if you're an Aura user. But in this case he shouldn't be able to."

Drew furrowed a brow, "My name isn't boy, it's _Drew_. Would you explain to me exactly what you're going to use me for?"

The figure let out a sigh "Fine, but after this experience you won't remember a thing-"

"So I'll lose my whole memory."

"No you fool! You won't remember this encounter you had with me. Now back to what I was saying. Lucario here will be using his Aura to control your emotions. He will also be able to control what you say. Now I can't guarantee that Lucario won't play any pranks, seeing that he is a prankster himself. But I doubt he will do that, since this is very important."

"I thought Aura users couldn't control others emotions and what they say?"

"You are right boy, but Lucario has trained long to be able to do this. Although I must warn you, he hasn't mastered it yet."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be, if Lucario gets a headache, or loses control of his Aura causing you to act miserable to others. But don't worry about that."

"Well now I'm even more worried."

"There is no reason to worry, if anything happens I'll intervene. Lucario you may free the boy. I'm sure his friends are wondering what is taking him so long."

"Yes master" Lucario nodded and opened his eyes once again releasing Drew, finally allowing him to reach for the door. "Wait!"

"What is it now child?"

"When will you be using me or whatever?"

"You will know once it happens."

The mysterious figure and his Lucario walked through the walls of bathroom leaving a dumbfounded Drew there. "Well that was strange." He said before opening the door of the bathroom to see everyone with their ears placed on the door. Since Drew opened the door they all went crashing to the ground.

***THUD***

Drew looked down "Um you guys, what were you doing?"

Dawn began to pat the floor around her "I'm looking for my contacts."

Paul arched a brow, "Dawn you don't wear contacts." She reached over and thumped him on the side of his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"For giving me away genius."

Drew helped them all up. Then he crossed his arms "Were you guys spying on me?"

They all gulped and looked around, but Max answered for them. "Well who were you talking to?"

"Nobody"

"We all heard you talking though."

"I was talking to my mother."

"With your phone on the bed?"

"Well then I….." he paused "Was talking to myself."

"Are you sure? It didn't sound too much like it."

"Yes Max, I'm sure."

Drew grabbed his poke balls and his other items off the bed and began to walk out the room. He then stopped and looked back, 'You guys coming or what?" Everyone turned and looked at one another and nodded and followed the boy out the room.

May was walking side by side with her boyfriend Ash. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she laid her head on his shoulder. She leaned in close to his ear. "Ash do you think Drew is starting to act a bit strange now? Like his attitude just changed?"

Ash turned and looked at her. "Maybe he's a little nervous about today's contest?"

May replied, "I think it's something far more than that." She let out a sigh, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Ash gave May a weak smile, "May I'm sure Drew is a little bit nervous about today's contest." He ruffled her long brown hair. "Don't worry too much about it." He mumbled to himself. "_However his Aura feels out of place._"

May raised her head off Ash's shoulder and looked at him. "Did you say something Ash?"

"Oh no May, nothing at all."

…

…

Serenity and May were in their respective dressing room preparing for the contest. One certain brunette seemed to be nervous while the latter was hyped up for this contest.

Serenity was adjusting May's head wrap for her. She wore her Arabian princess outfit that she wore in the Wallace Cup where she competed against Dawn. As she was adjusting it she leaned over and saw a formidable look across her face. "May you look nervous? Are you nervous or something?"

May sighed, "That sentence contradicted itself Serenity."

"What do you mean?"

May turned in looked in the mirror and gave a weak smile. She then turned towards the other girl in the room. "Well you said I looked nervous, and then asked am I nervous."

"Well I was just wondering…." She paused, "Why are you nervous?"

"This is the first contest we're competing in, and I just don't want to screw up our performance."

"Oh May please, you won't screw up. You're a great coordinator. If anyone would screw up, I'd say it's me. I haven't competed in a contest in ages. We're here to give the audience and judges a beautiful appeal and to win our first ribbon." The younger sister of Ash put on a warm smile. Something she and Ash had in common.

"Thanks for the advice." May smiled in return. Although something popped in her head. "You know you and Ash almost the exact same smile.

Serenity sighed "No we don't!"

"There's nothing wrong with having the same feature as your sibling. Trust me on that one. You're just lucky he's not that annoying as Max is."

"You have a po-"

"_Will all participants please report to the stadium?"_

Serenity's face brightened with happiness. "Looks like it's the opening ceremony!" She grabbed May and dashed out of the room, running right past Drew and Dawn and the other competitors.

"Welcome to this year's Pokémon Contest held in Auburn City! Where Pokémon coordinators from all over compete to win five ribbons, which they're eligible to enter in this year's Grand Festival! I'm your host Vivian Meridian, and here are today's judges!" Vivian motioned towards the judging booth.

"Our first judge, and also today's guest judge is no other than my twin sister Lilian!"

Lilian smiled and waved towards the crowd of Co-coordinators. She winked at her twin sister as she smiled back and continued introducing the other judges.

"Next we have chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, !"

waved and gave a toothy grin, towards the audience that was full of eager coordinators. He smiled and nodded towards Vivian who smiled and continued talking.

"He's President of the Pokémon Fan Club! Mr. Suziko!"

smiled and waved. "Remarkable!" Chuckling, while saying his trademark catchphrase.

"And last we have Auburn City very own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy smiled and waved cheerfully.

Vivian smiled and faced a huge screen. This would be the screen that displayed what order appeals would be done, and who would face who in the battle round. "Now, it's time to see who will start off this contest!" The huge monitor began glowing as pictures of each contestant and their partner appeared and began randomizing. After about a few seconds of randomizing, it was decided that May and Serenity would start off the contest.

"Looks like May and Serenity will be starting off this contest!" Hearing this, the audience began roaring with excitement. Looks like our two teen girls were quite known here as well.

Serenity crossed her arms and grinned. She had quite a feeling that she would be up first, along with May. But something also surprised her; her being known in this region. _"Who knew I'd be quite famous over here." _

"All coordinators have another 30 minutes to prepare themselves along with their Pokémon. You may report back to your dressing headquarters until called." Vivian said.

"Well May, we should use these 30 minutes. I might have a little trick up my sleeve, and I think you'd be happy to hear it." She said walking back to her dressing headquarters with May in tow, but May stopped when she heard a pair call out her name.

"Long time no see May."

May letting her instincts get the best of her she turned around and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe who she saw. Well… she could, but it was just hard to accept.

"Joshua? Erika?"

They both grinned at the sight of their friend and rival remembering them.

Joshua spoke, "It's been a while since we saw each other May! How have you been?"

"I've been quite nice, how have you and Erika been?"

"I've been good May! Don't forget if we battle again, this time I'll be the one beating you!"

"We'll see about that Erika." Letting out a nervous chuckle, the Brunette girl shuck her head. "Oh I almost forget, this is my friend Serenity." Gesturing towards the girl to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Ash's younger sister, Serenity. Hopefully I don't have to give too much information about myself."

"Serenity!"

"What? I don't feel like talking too much right now."

Joshua chuckled, "It's alright May, we both know who she is. Congratulations on that Serenity. But if I may ask, why are you entering contest?"

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and began to blush in embarrassment. "Well since nobody could really make it to me. I rarely got challenges, so I decided I'd travel with my brother again. However if I do get a challenger, I have to return back to Sinnoh to accept it. It's a funny story why I'm coordinating now, if you'd like to know." The duo nodded. "Well when I first started out, I wanted to become a coordinator, but I wasn't too good at it. At least I was told, and I also thought that myself. After a while I got, bored and tired of it. So I became a trainer and started challenging the gyms. I guess battling runs in the family."

"Well that was an interesting story. But you better watch out, me and Joshua are going to be winning this contest." Erika smiled and stuck her thumb up. "Well we better be heading back to our dressing rooms, we'll be watching you guys!" She said as she dragged Joshua with her as they both ran back to their dressing room.

"Strange kids."

"I met them back in Hoenn in the Pacifidlog town Contest."

Serenity shrugged, "As I was saying-"

Dawn and Drew were running towards them. Well mostly Dawn, Drew was just trying to chase the young girl down. Flailing her arms she called out "May, Serenity, Kenny and Zoey are here!"

"This just seems to get more and more interesting doesn't it?" May nodded. "Wait did you say Kenny and Zoey?"

Dawn nodded and smiled, "They're entering too!"

Serenity let out a warm smile. She remembered her two coordinator friends from Sinnoh. "Well it looks like we have a little reunion. I bet those two will be surprised to see me entering this contest."

"Dawn come on, we still need to discuss the appeal!"

"Well guys, we'll be watching your appeals. I guess I have to go discuss our appeal. Good luck guys!" Dawn said as she was being dragged away by Drew. What is with everyone being dragged away lately?

"Now as I was saying, I was thinking of making an entrance with to start our appeal." Finally able to finish her sentence, she smiled waiting for the other girl in the room to ask her how?"

"And what is the entrance?"

She let out a huge grin, almost similar to her brothers when he had a bright idea. "Well I was thinking of using Espeon this contest. I want to see how she will do, since this is her first contest. But the entrance, I'll have her teleport us onto the stage, and then we start the appeal."

May smiled. What a very unique and creative way to start off an appeal. "That sounds so-"

"_Will May and Serenity please report onto the stage for their appeal?"_

Serenity and May released their Pokémon and nodded and grinned at each other. This would be probably the best entrance to an appeal ever.

Serenity explained to Espeon her brilliant idea for their entrance. Who none-the-less complied. She closed her eyes and the group of two girls and their Pokémon slowly faded away from their room and began to slowly appear on the stage. Once appearing, they smiled and waved at the audience and judges.

"What a beautiful entrance!" Vivian commented as she stood on the side of the field along with the judges at the judging booth.

The two females were full of excitement and happiness. This was their moment to shine, and wow the audience with their dazzling appeal. Serenity looked at May who nodded.

Serenity snapped and Espeon did an elegant flip landing a few feet away from her, almost near the middle of the stage. She winked at May who took this as her cue to start.

May smiled and commanded her powerhouse Blaziken to start it off with a Fire Spin.

"Blaziken start if off with Fire Spin!"

Blaziken nodded and opened its mouth and released a spinning vortex of flames towards the Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon use Psychic on the Fire Spin." Serenity calmly stated. She was always calm in these types of situations, as her Pokémon would feel the same way she feels.

Espeon closed its eyes and its gem that was in the middle of its head began glowing. The Fire Spin had completely stopped in its tracks. Espeon began forming different pictures with the Fire spin until she finally made a few rings of fire.

May saw this as a chance for Blaziken to spin and somersault threw them. Just like she saw Lilian do back in Kanto with her Espeon. "Blaziken go through the rings."

Blaziken nodded and it began flipping and somersaulting through the rings of fire almost reaching Espeon, its trainer called out another move.

"Espeon close the rings!"

The audience gasped as the psychic Pokémon used its Psychic powers to bring the flames together engulfing Blaziken.

**Another cliffy! Is Blaziken ok? Or is it all over for our Brunette's fire type powerhouse? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 14: **_**A Grand Entrance Part 2 **_**Don't forget to R&R and also keep voting in the Poll! I only have two votes so far. (Which will not be announced) Ito make it fair which ever poll, reaches 10 or 15 votes that's what shipping I'll use. Next update soon guys. If you guys are interested in entering a Oneshot Advanceshipping Contest, PM me for more info :D**


	16. Chapter 15: TR strikes again!

**PokeWhiteFan1201 here with a very late update. I'm back on track now guys. I wasn't dead. It's actually a few reasons why I haven't uploaded in a while. But I'll leave that for the end of this chapter along with the good news.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the OC's and the plot of this story, etc.**

Ash began walking the outskirts of the cheery town. He looked in almost every venue, stores, and restaurants. He even looked through the lush park where Pokémon such as deerling could be seen grazing the small area of grass.

"May?" Ash walked around a corner of a building, and noticed a Glaceon and a yellow fanny pack similar to May's. "Wait a minute is that May's fanny pack?"

The raven haired boy bent down on one Knee and picked up the Fanny pack. "This is May's fanny pack!" He turned his head slowly towards Glaceon and looked back at the fanny pack in his left hand.

"If this is May's fanny pack then this must be her Glaceon!" Ash exclaimed. "Glaceon do you know where May is?"

"Gla Glaceon!"

Ash stood and then face palmed himself. "I forgot I can't understand her." He looked down, "Glaceon do you think you can show me where May went?"

"Glaceon!" Glaceon dashed in the direction of the Pokémon Center where the others would be by now.

Ash was trying to keep up with the little Fox Pokémon. But he seemed to get tired eventually, due to the fact that he already searched majority of the town, which took a high amount of energy from him.

Eventually the blue Fox Pokémon arrived at the Pokémon Center and dashed through the door and down the halls, with a trainer in hot pursuit.

"Good afternoon nurse joy!" Ash said as he continued running down the hall after Glaceon still.

Everyone was minding their own business; until they saw a Fox Pokémon run in there followed by Ash who was standing in the doorway catching his breathe.

"Glaceon she's not here!"

Glaceon completely ignored Ash's statement and jumped on the bed that was occupied by Serenity and began digging through her bag.

"Ash is this your Glaceon? Would you mind telling her to keep her nose out of my bag?" Serenity snatched the bag from the Pokémon, who fell face first into the mattress.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon jumped back into the bag and grabbed a poke ball with her mouth and jumped back out. She gracefully landed on the floor and pressed the button releasing a Pokémon.

"Glaceon give me this back!" Serenity reached for the poke ball and was about to return Espeon when Glaceon began to slightly growl. "On second thought, why don't you do what you need to do." She said nervously while laughing.

Glaceon turned towards Espeon. "Glaceon Glace Glace Glaceon, glace glace!"

Espeon sat on her hind and tilted her head slightly to the side, as a dog normally would when it's confused.

Serenity turned towards Ash, "Geez Ash, next time you catch a Pokémon, try to catch one with, I don't know some hospitality!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Um this Glaceon isn't mines."

"Then whose is it?"

Ash handed Max his sister's fanny pack, and sat on the bed next to his sister. "It's May's and I found her along with her fanny pack by some building."

Max eyes grew big, similar to a soccer ball. "What? Why wasn't May with Glaceon?"

"I don't know, maybe she ran off or something, and forgot her."

"That doesn't answer why her fanny pack was there next to Glaceon either." Brock spoke up. "Doesn't May normally keep her fanny pack with her wherever she goes?"

Ash's head shot up. Brock did have a point "Yeah Brock you're absolutely right."

Cilan joined in as well. "Something doesn't seem right here."

Espeon nodded her head and made a noise to get the attention of everyone in the room.

Espeon began licking her right paw and then jumped into her trainer's lap and began to cuddle in her side.

"Glaceon just explained to me what happened after May left the contest hall." Espeon said while rubbing her head against Serenity's side.

Serenity rubbed her head gently, "Mind telling us?"

Espeon sat up. "Well she said that when May and her were talking, a member of team rocket came and threw her in a potato sack and trailed off."

"Does she know which direction he or she went?" Max asked.

"Glaceon said that he went north of where they were."

Ash quickly dashed out of the room and out of the Pokémon center with Pikachu hot on his tail. Glaceon took this as a chance to find her trainer so she followed in pursuit.

Drew stood up and stretched, "Looks like we're going on another run." He walked towards the door and looked back, "Aren't you guys coming? Or we let Ash be hero boy once again and end up getting himself hurt?" He left out the room and broke into a sprint into the direction the boy and the two Pokémon went.

"Well I got to save my sister. So I'm going." Max said as she threw his book to the side and dashed out the room.

Brock spoke for the rest of the individuals in the room, "Looks like we're going to pay Team Rocket a little visit."

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back at one of the headquarters of Team Rocket, was where May was held, she was tied up in a dark room. She struggled to get loose but to no avail, it didn't work. She heard footsteps and began to squirm even more.

"Now now, there is no reason to be afraid May. I just want to know some information, and then you'll be free. Cadet remove the tape from her mouth."

"Yes sir!"

The cadet walked over towards May and removed the tape from her mouth.

"OUCH!" She bellowed in pain. "Would you mind taking tape off a little bit more gently?" May growled. "Hey! Turn around so I can see your face!"

"Now there is no reason for yelling May."

"What do you mean no reason? I'm tied up in a chair in an unknown room! Yet there's no reason for yelling? LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The man slammed his fists against a metal table, "I said shut it!"

Hearing the pounding noise of his large fist, May sank down in the chair and got silent. He smiled and turned his back, back towards her.

"Now that's much better. May I'm pretty sure, you'd like to know why you're here, am I correct?"

"I'd like to know why I was thrown in a potato sack, by a team rocket member yes, and why I am here also. Not to mention, who are you."

The unknown figure hastily turned around and walked towards the cadet and grabbed him by the collar. "You threw her in a potato sack? I strictly told you put her to sleep!" He threw him against a wall. "Get out. I suppose if I want something done correctly, I'll have to have someone of higher class do it."

The cadet quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Now back to where I was. Before I reveal myself, would you like to take a guess at who I am May?

May gulped and began to fidget in her chair slightly. "No just tell me who you are and what do you want with me!" she yelled.

He put on a calm smile. "Are you positive May? Not even one guess?"

She growled. "Fine" she began to think about what mysterious figure this was talking to her, and why she was kidnapped. "Why does his voice sound familiar though? It's almost like it's…."

"Figure it out yet May?"

She had cracked the code. Found the last piece to the puzzle. It was no other than…

"Giovanni…." She said in a whisper, her voice full of shock. "Wh-what do you want with me?"

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and on came the lights in the room. It was an empty room except for the chair with the brunette tied up. He turned and faced her direction.

"I have no intentions on harming you whatsoever, you're simply bait."

May furrowed a brow. "What am I bait for?"

Giovanni sighed and looked at the time on his watch. "To lure Ash, why of course! You already know too much, so I shall be taking my leave now." He walked towards the door, and reached for the handle. "I'll have the guards bring you some food later. I can't have my 'guest' starving now can I?" He began to chuckle evilly and left the room.

May began trying to wiggle her hands out of the rope. After 5 minutes of trying to free herself, she gave up and sighed.

"What does he even need Ash for?" She pondered around in her thoughts and then her face grew bright. "I know my other poke balls got left behind but I wonder if…" the brunette began wiggling trying to shake the things that were inside of her pocket out. Out of her pocket came, one poke ball along with the half ribbon that her and her boyfriend share.

"Yes!" May cheered in delight. She could now be free. Her facial expression then grew blank, "I forgot, I can't reach it." Her head was hanging low. "Maybe I," she began reaching for the poke ball with her left foot.

"Almost"

"Got it!"

The sapphire eyed girl pressed the button on the red and white sphere and out of her poke ball appeared Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" the fire chicken roared. After looking around, it noticed its trainer was tied up and put a confused facial expression on its face. "Blaze?"

May explained to her first Pokémon what had happen and she also asked if it could free her, which it complied and cut the ropes with no signs of a scuffle. She hugged her Pokémon and nodded for it to follow her out the door.

"Blaziken we've got to find a way out of here without getting caught. You ready for anything that comes are way?" she asked.

"Blaze Blaziken!" Blaziken nodded and the flames on its wrist grew.

The trainer and her Pokémon ran through countless hallways and down flights of stairs. This happened for a few hours.

"This-is-not-what-I-expected-it-to-be" She said with every breathe. A light bulb then lit above her head. "Blaziken do you know what floor we're on? I lost track after running down so many."

Blaziken attempted to hold up the number 2. May was a little confused at first but then she figured it out.

"Floor two huh? Shouldn't be too long before we're out of here. I wonder if the others-"

May heard faint clapping, which caused her to turn around. Walking towards her was Giovanni and a few cadets. "It seems our guest is trying to leave is it? Are you not comfortable?"

"No! Why would I be comfortable if I was kidnapped? Most importantly you're using me as bait!" She retorted.

Giovanni pointed towards her, "Get her and this time tie her up and take away that Pokémon of hers!"

The cadets drew poke balls from their pockets and released them simultaneously Out of them came a dog like Pokémon; Mightyena. They all let out a fierce growl as they wait for a command from their trainers.

"Shadow Ball!

The pack of Mightyena let out a fierce growl and released a glowing purple orb from their mouth at the girl and her Pokémon.

May didn't know which one to attack so she just called out a move. "Flamethrower Blaziken!"

"Blaziken!" Blaziken bellowed and the flames on its wrist grew intense. It threw its head back and released a fiery flame at the incoming shadow ball. Flamethrower got rid of most of the shadow balls, but the remaining ones crashed into the fire type which caused it to yell in pain.

May began to panic. "Blaziken come back!"

Blaziken shook the pain off and did a somersault and landed by its trainer's side, it turned its head, "Blaze?"

"Shadow Ball again!"

The Mightyena released more glowing purple orbs towards the two.

"Blaziken blast us out of here! Sky Uppercut on the wall!" she called out

Blaziken's fist began glowing blue, as it charged towards the wall. "Blaziken!" Blaziken punched the wall creating a whole that was big enough for the two of them to fit out of.

Giovanni face palmed and growled. "Stop her you useless dolts!

The cadets called out another move, which their Pokémon agreed and used it.

May ran to the whole in the wall, and looked down with Blaziken. "Blaziken this is kind of high up. I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

"Blaziken Blaze Blaze!"

May looked over and let out a weak smile. "Alright, Blaziken I trust you."

The brunette grabbed her Pokémon arm and followed pursuit as they leaped out the whole in the wall.

"You fools after her!" Giovanni yelled which scared the cadets and they scurried down the flights of stairs. This called Giovanni to face palm. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

Blaziken had completely shielded May so that she would not get hurt when they land on the ground. She was grateful to have Blaziken because it risked its life for hers.

***Thud***

The two landed in the grass right outside the building. Blaziken slowly sat up and looked around. After doing so May sat up and began looking around also. She quickly stood up.

She motioned for Blaziken to follow her, "Come on Blaziken this way." She said as she began running down a dirt path with her Pokémon in suit.

The cadets reached outside and began looking around. There was no sign of the brunette and her Pokémon. They quickly dashed back upstairs and reported this back to the boss.

"You idiots! How could you let her get away?" He turned and smashed his hands on a table. "You're dismissed." The cadets lowered their heads and left the room.

"I'll capture Ash and his friends….." he mumbled to himself, "If it's the last thing I do."

**End of the chapter! It was a tad bit short in my opinion but I was kind of brain-dead here. I wasn't really in the mood for writing this chapter, but I was like "My readers haven't gotten an upload from me in a while." So here it is. I decided to upload on the LAST Saturday of 2012. **** The reasons for my late uploading are kind of dumb. First reason is my laptop uninstalled Microsoft Office, and it took me forever to figure out how to reinstall it, because it wouldn't work at first. But now it's fixed. The second reason is, I lost my motive to write any type of story. I haven't read a fanfic in forever, but ever since I read one yesterday it sparked up in me again. Now for the good news. I'm writing another story! I probably won't start uploading it until next year during the summer and I have estimated it to be about 50+ chapters long. I'll give you the title as of now, since the plot and all of that is under developing still. The title is: "The Journey to Mirage Island" pretty neat huh? The title might change if I can think of something better. Not giving away any more details of it yet until I at least write 5 chapters. So I'll let your minds ponder :P don't forget to R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
